Portals
by CountryStrata
Summary: The ducks meet a girl with strange magical abilities. Despite having to fight monsters that come from the portals the ducks learn that the strangest thing of all about the girl is she has some connection to the mask and Drake Ducane himself!
1. New Friend New Enemy

Chapter 1

**New Friend, New Threat**

"Look out!" Nosedive screamed as another energy blast was shot right at them. The group dove out of the way with seconds to spare. "Man, what is with these guys?"

"Who are they anyway?" Mallory asked. "Tanya?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that they defiantly came through a portal." Tanya replied. Just then another portal opened and more of the guys they were fighting jumped through.

"Now! Puck launchers! Herd them towards the portal! Grin, push them back through!" Wildwing ordered. Just as Wildwing ordered the group with puck launcher fired several shots until they were at the portal then Grin body checked them back through the portal.

"Well, that was fun." Duke rolled his eyes. The seven foot ten, purple skin monsters with shaggy black hair all of a sudden appeared in Anaheim a few days ago. All they know about them is they are strong, can't talk or wont, use some kind of energy blast and are as ugly as ugly can get.

"Why do this things keep appearing? And how are these portals being opened?" Wildwing asked.

"That, my friend, is a multi million dollar question." Grin replied.

"Huh?" Duke's looked over at the shadows in the trees.

"What is it, Duke? More monsters?" Malory asked.

"I just thought I saw something move." Duke replied. "It was nothing. Let's go home. We've been trucking all over the city hunting these monsters. I'm ready to go to sleep."

"Good idea." Wildwing nodded.

"Good idea?" Nosedive asked. "More like the most _wonderful_ idea ever."

...

Over behind some trees a shadow figure watched the ducks fight purple monsters. They stayed hidden until the monsters were back through the portal then moved to a tree closer to the ducks so they could hear what was being said. The saber wielding duck suddenly looked up at the figure and it ducked back down. It stayed there until they watched the ducks climb back into their aircraft.

...

The next day all the ducks were dragging around HQ. Phil wondered in and looked at his tired ducks. "What in the world is going on? Why are you all so tired?"

"Maybe because in the passed three days we've been fighting blood thirsty monsters." Nosedive replied in his childish overreacting way.

"Come on! Come on! You've got a game tonight!" Phil whined.

"Don't worry, Phil. We'll be ready for the game." Duke replied as he pat Phil's shoulder.

"You must become one with the world. Worrying brings nothing but stress." Grin replied from him meditating spot on the floor.

"Tanya's in the galley making us all energy drinks." Mallory replied as she headed for the door. "I'm gonna go see if she needs help."

"Wildwing, don't forget, after the game you have that interview." Phil said.

"I'll remember." Wildwing nodded.

...

Wildwing tugged on his skates just as Phil entered the room. He was flipping through some papers and didn't give them his usual spill about winning the game. Once everyone was ready they headed out on the ice. The game was a close one and they were tied now with thirty seconds left on the clock. The other team had called a time out so Wildwing took this time to looked around at the audience. His eyes stopped at a particular girl.

In the front row of seats, sitting on the end, was a young girl around fifteen. She had medium length blonde hair pulled back in loose pigtails and wearing a red turtle neck sweater. Wildwing eyed her. She wasn't enjoying the game. She looked preoccupied with something. Wildwing thought that was odd. Why would someone come to a hockey game but not watch it? And this game was a real nail bitter. The girl didn't seem to be with anyone. The guy sitting beside her nudged her arm and asked her something. She smiled politely at the man and shook her head. The whistle of the referee brought Wildwing's attention back to the game.

The opposing team had the puck but Duke stole it from them and gave it to Nosedive, who made the winning shot. The duck fans cheered as the Ducks did a group hockey stick high five like they always did after winning a game. Duke padded Nosedive on the back. "Great shot, kid!"

"You were really hot tonight." Tanya added.

"I know. It's like I just got this huge power serge of energy." Nosedive replied.

"It paid off. If you hadn't we might have lost." Mallory said. Wildwing looked back at the girl. She was still sitting in her seat. A few seconds later she stood up and headed up the stairs.

"wing….Wildwing? Wildwing!"

"What?" Wildwing whipped his head back around to his manager.

"Wake up, kid! You've got an interview in five minutes!" Phil throwing his arms up and down.

"Right, sorry." Wildwing headed for the locker room, where his teammates were half way changed.

"You ok, bro?" Nosedive asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem distant tonight."

"I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

"Well, we don't have a game tomorrow night. Maybe we'll all catch up on our sleep." Mallory said heading for the elevator. "Luck with your interview, Wing."

"Thanks." Wildwing didn't look up at his teammates as they headed down to their secret below the pond. After changing out of his gear Wildwing took a deep breath and headed out to face the reporters. He had to admit to himself that he'd rather face lizard lips, his henchmen and two hundred Hunter Drones alone than face the reporters waiting for him.

Reporters were too nosey for his liking. He understood it was their job to be nosey but most of the time it seems that they don't live by any guide lines. For crying out loud, if someone didn't want their personal live broadcasted to the whole world then they should just leave it alone. He braced himself for the bombardment of questions as he slowly made his way to the reporters. "What makes your team so successful?"

"Teamwork. That is what we are about. Without teamwork we wouldn't have as many successes as we have." Wildwing replied honestly. Boy, if they only knew the whole story. Most humans were still unaware of Draganus and his world domination plan. Wildwing wanted to keep it under raps as much as possible. Don't want a world wide panic, now do we?

"Can you tell us why you always wear that mask?" A reporter pointed his pen at Wildwing's face.

"It's…uh…." Wildwing couldn't suppress his smile for wishing some Hunter Drones would pop in and scare all these nosey reporters off. No such luck so he had to hold back the full truth. "It was giving to me by my best friend. It's was a…parting gift."

"So, tell us, Wildwing…" A female reporter pushed through the other reporters. She hand her auburn hair pinned up on her head with a few strands falling around her face. He had to admit her facial features were nice and her brown eyes were dark yet sparkled. She had high cheek bones and with glasses perched high on her tiny nose. Wildwing has seen her on several occasions during interviews like this but couldn't remember her name. "Do you have someone special in your life?"

"Special?"

"Yes. Do you have secret feelings for one of your teammates? Like, Mallory? She's a really pretty duck. Tell us will we be expecting little ducklings in the future?" The reporters shoved their mics to the duck. Wildwing sighed. For once he was glad he didn't have a romantic life.

"Like I have said before, to previous reporters, I am not dating anyone."

"Would you like to date?" The female reporter batted her eyelashes at him. "What are you doing Friday night?"

"Uh…" Wildwing was a bit caught off guard. He never had anyone ask him that. At the moment he didn't want to reply to anymore questions. He just wanted to get the heck out of there. A few people in the back of the reporters turned and left revealing the young blonde girl he was looking at during the game. She was leaning with her back against one of the large pillars in the ticket area and still had the look of something else beside hockey on her mind.

"Alright, time for my star player to get some much needed rest." Phil came over and took over the interview. Lucky for Wildwing. Usually he didn't want Phil answering questions from the press because he usually volunteers the ducks for some publicity stunt. But this time, he didn't care. Wildwing pushed his way through the reporters just in time to see the girl step out the door.

Wildwing busted through the door and ran over to the girl who was look for cars before she stepped out into the street. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

The girl turned around to see Wildwing running up to her. She bit her bottom lip as he got closer. "Can I help you?"

"No. I was just…well I saw you during the game. It didn't seem like you were enjoying yourself. Did something happened? Did you have a hard time getting seats or something?" Wildwing smiled down into her pale blue eyes. "If you did I could get you a refund or I could give you tickets for another game?"

Just then the mask suddenly started glowing. Both were taken by surprise. Wildwing took off the mask and looked at it. She took the time to look at his facial features. He really looked a nice, gentle, caring guy. "I'm sorry. I don't know why my mask is glowing."

The girl watched him in disbelieve until she noticed the same golden glow coming from underneath her left sweater sleeve. While he was busy trying to figure out why he was glowing she quickly tucked her left arm around her back and pulled down her sleeve farther. Wildwing continued to look cluelessly at the mask. Suddenly it stopped glowing. "That was weird. I'm sorry about that."

"No that's ok. I...uh...enjoyed the game." The girl smiled at him. "I love hockey."

"Really?"

"Best game in the world."

"Then why…"

"Wildwing!" Wildwing ducked his head as he hear the voice of the woman reporter from before. He slowly turned to greet her. "I have one more question for you. Are you busy?"

"Actually, I am. I was talking to this girl." Wildwing replied trying not to sound annoyed.

"Girl? What girl?" The reporter looked around. Wildwing turned around to see the girl was gone. "Anyway I was wonder…"

Wildwing's mind blocked the reporter out. He didn't want to hear anything she said. He just stood there a few minutes then insisted he had to go.

...

"Are you ok, Wildwing?" Mallory asked. She and Wildwing were out shopping. Wildwing hadn't hardly said two words all day.

"Why do you all keep asking me that?" Wildwing asked, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry. You just seem really distant lately." Mallory took a step away from him, as if he was going to bite her.

"I'm sorry, Mal. I don't know why I'm so quiet lately. I guess everything is just getting to me."

"I think we all need a vacation from 'everything'." Mallory replied. Silence fell between the two as they continued to walk through the mall. "Why not?"

"Why not, what?"

"A vacation! We haven't had one in, like, well I don't think we've ever had one."

"I dunno."

"Come on, Wing. We all need a rest from all the weirdness. I think we should go camping."

"Camping?"

"Yeah. Get away from it all. It will be perfect. I can have Tanya search for perfect camping sites. Maybe a place where we could fish and swim. How about it? Please?"

"Well…" Wildwing rubbed his chin. A vacation from everything did sound very tempting. They all were feeling worn down. "I guess it would be ok."

"Great! I'll call Tanya and have her start looking!" Before Mallory could even pull up her arm their com links went off. Nosedive's face appeared in it.

"Pizza!" Nosedive cried.

"What?" Mallory and Wildwing asked, each rubbing an ear from the loud outburst.

"I ordered a pizza. Pick it up, k? I'm STARVING!" Nosedive whined. Nosedive disappeared. The two ducks shook their heads.

"A vacation sounds wonderful." Wildwing said. Mallory couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll finish the shopping list while you get the pizza." The two waved and headed off in different directions.

Wildwing tapped his foot on the floor as he stood in line at the pizza parlor. It was taking forever to pick up the pizza and he wanted to go home already. When it was finally his turn, he wanted to snap at who ever was behind the counter's head off. That changed when he saw who it was.

"It's you!" Wildwing started at the blonde girl he met at the hockey game. "You work here?"

"Uh…yeah." She nodded carefully. Her eye darted all over the room. Wildwing watched her do this until his eyes drifted down her arms to her hands. She was gripping the counter so hard her hands were turning white. He wondered why until the armband, she was wearing on her left arm, caught his eye. Now he was wondering why she was wearing it. It was hot working in a pizza parlor and that type of armband she was wearing wasn't for hot places. "Sorry for the wait."

He looked back up at her. "We're breaking in a new guy and he's not quiet…"

There was a sudden loud crash from the kitchen. "...well."

The two went quiet until the mask lit up again. And once again the girl tucked her left arm behind her back. Wildwing took off his mask and looked at it. "What in the world is wrong with this stupid thing?"

Another worker walked over with three large pizza boxes and sat them on the counter. Wildwing put his mask down, paid for the pizza, grabbed them and his mask before turning to take off. He turned back around. "Hey, what's your name?"

"My name?" She looked at him and quietly reply. "Talon,"

"Talon," Wildwing said her name with a smile and nod. "See ya around."

She watched him leave then turned around. She looked down at her left arm. _Yeah. See you soon._

...

"Really?" Nosedive asked with a mouth full of pizza. "We're going on a vacation?"

"That's right." Mallory replied.

"I've been searching for places to camp. There are several suitable spots." Tanya said as she spread out papers on different campsites.

"We should pick a quiet place. One for meditation." Grin said.

"One that usually don't have a lot of people." Duke added looking at one of the papers.

Drake One went off.

"Great more monster attacks." Nosedive said as they all looked at their com links. The group headed out to face more monsters. At least this time they were in Anaheim. The ducks made it to the mall just to see several people running out screaming. The ducks engaged in battle and found this batch of monsters were much stronger than the last. They beaten the ducks with no problem and were now standing over them. "I'm too young to die!"

"We must make piece with ourselves and accept this as the end." Grin said with his eyes closed.

"This is so stupid!" Nosedive cried. The group braced themselves. Suddenly a bright gold light hit the monsters and knocked them down and out. The ducks stared questionably at the beaten monsters, they started glowing and a portal opened. They looked at each other then looked around.

"There!" Mallory pointed at someone standing on the roof of a near by building. The person jumped off the building and took off. "After them!"

Everyone stood up and took off after the mysterious figure. Wildwing lingered back as his mask started to glow again. He knew who saved them as he stared at his glowing mask.

The rest of the ducks followed after the figure until they cornered them in an alley.

"Alright, you've got some explaining to do." Duke said pointing accusingly at the person hidden by the shadows.

"You know something about what's going on and we want to know what!" Mallory added. The ducks advanced on the figure.

"Wait!" They turned to Wildwing's voice. "It's ok guys. She's not an enemy."

"She?" They all ask.

"It's ok, Talon. We're not going to hurt you." Wildwing walked in front of his teammates and held out his hand. "Will you come into the light?"

**Notes: R&R so I know if anyone likes this. If someone does I'll continued to update it. If not then I won't bother adding more chapters. I started this fic sometime ago. Recently I got to watching the ducks again and nostalgia hit hard. VERY hard! I got a sudden impulse to finish it. Technically I'm almost finishing with all the chapters but if no ones going to read it I'm not going to waste my time posting it. I've another fic I'm working on, well, was working on. I'm on hiatus from that fic but I'm going to finish it quick since I hate leaving it undone.**


	2. Camping

Chapter 2

**Camping**

She stood quietly and still for several seconds before stepping out into the light. The others gasped as they looked at the young girl. "Will you tell us what's going on?"

She started at him, her eyes revealing her fear. Her left arm and his mask started glowing again. This time it took a physical toll on her. Talon grabbed her head in pain until the pain caused her to pass out. Wildwing rushed over to her.

...

Talon woke to a strange room. She sat up and looked around, not knowing where she was or how long she had been asleep. She crawled out of the bed and wondered out into the hall. She wondered around until she heard voices. She followed them until she found the ducks in a room arguing.

"We need to question her." Mallory said. "She knows something."

"Come on, Wing." Nosedive added. Wildwing just stood there, arms crossed, unresponsive to his teammates. Tanya, Duke and Grin just watched as the Mallory and Nosedive waited impatiently for a response.

"We have a guest." Grin said as Duke walked over to the door, opened it, grabbed Talon's arm and pulled her into the room. Talon backed away from him, trying to suppress her fear.

"You gonna tell us what's going on with those monsters?" Duke asked. Talon narrowed her eyebrows at him then looked away.

"Look, kid, we've gotten really tired of behind punching bags for those monsters. If you are the one bring them here then stop it! We're tired of…" Mallory said as she stepped up to Talon with her military force.

"That's enough, Mallory." Wildwing ordered.

"But she…"

"Is scared out of her mind." Wildwing finished. He walked over to the girl and reached for her. She stepped away from him, keeping her eyes firmly on the floor. He gave her a sympathetic look. "Talon?"

She slowly raised her eyes and looked at him. "Do you know what is going on with these monsters?"

Talon looked at him for what seemed liked forever until she took her eyes off him and looked at the other ducks then looked down at the floor. "No."

"You liar!" Mallory screamed. "You do to know what is going on and you're going to tell us right now!"

"Stop it! I don't know anything! Let me go! Just let me go home!" Talon grabbed her head, crying. "Please, just let me go."

"Ok, ok." Wildwing put his arm around her shoulders and lead her away. "Come on. I'll take you home."

"But…" Nosedive started but stopped at the harse glare Wildwing gave him. They had no choice but to let them go.

...

Talon was clinging to his waist as he pulled the duck cycle up to the address she had told him. He climbed off the cycle after her and looked at the dark house. "Your parents not home?"

When she didn't say anything he looked at her. She had her borrowed helmet off and was staring off into space. "Talon?"

"My parents…" She whispered low as shadows fell over her eyes. "…are dead."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Mhmm…" She shook her head. "It's ok. They were killed in a car accident about eight years ago."

"So, do you live with other…"

"No! I live alone!" She replied a little louder than she meant too. She sat her borrowed helmet on the cycle and began to walk up to her house.

"I'm sorry. You just look so young to be living on your own. I didn't mean…"

"It's ok….and I'm fourteen. Fifteen in two months." Talon dug for her key and unlocked the door.

"Do you mind if I come in for a minute?" Talon looked back at him. "I just wanna make sure no one is hiding in there."

"It's not like they could hurt me. You've seen a glimpse of my power."

"Please? I would feel better about leaving you alone." Talon studied his masked face. She shrugged and lead him inside. Once inside Wildwing did a quick sweep of the almost empty house and stopped in the kitchen. He couldn't help but look in the cabinets and fridge. She didn't have much food in the house. And come to think of it, she did look a little under weight for her age and height.

"Fine anything?" Talon was curled up in her arm chair when he entered the living room.

"All clear." Wildwing stood there quietly as he studied the girl sitting before him. She popped up on her right arm, chin resting in her hand and stared back at him. "Talon, I want you to know that…"

"I can trust you? Do you know how many times I've heard that? And how many times it has been a lie?"

"Uh." The two went quiet for a few minutes. "Well, I guess I better head back to the pond. If you need anything…"

"I won't." Talon closed her eyes. Wildwing sighed then left. Once she heard the door close she got up and walked over to the window. She pulled back the curtain a little bit and watched him climb on the cycle. _I know, Wildwing. I can trust you. I know that. But I still can't..._ Talon placed her hand on her armband.

...

"What about this place?" Nosedive asked holding up a piece of paper with a beach and beautiful women on it.

"Beautiful choice, Nosedive." Duke said as he practically drooled over the picture.

"Nice try, boys." Mallory grabbed the paper and crumpled it up. "We want a place away from people. That's the whole point of this vacation."

"Ah, Mal, you're no fun." Nosedive whined.

"How about this place?" Grin held up another piece of paper. The picture on it show a nice location by a lake with trees and perfect camping spots.

"That's looks great, Grin." Tanya replied.

"Yo, Wing, did you get anything out of that girl the other night?" Duke asked.

"Her name is Talon. And no, I didn't get anything. She…" Wildwing's thoughts wondered back to Talon's house.

"She's a spoiled brat. She needs to tell us what the heck is going on with those portals and monsters." Mallory said with her arms crossed.

"No. You're wrong, Mallory. She's had it hard. She lives alone. Her parents died eight years ago in a car accident." Wildwing shook his head. "She's alone and scared."

"Then why doesn't she just tell us what is going on?" Mallory asked.

"She doesn't trust anyone." Wildwing replied.

"For one to gain help one must first gain trust." Grin added. "We won't be able to help her until she lets us into her life."

"But how…" Nosedive started then Drake One when off.

"Drake One picked up more teleportation of those monsters." Tanya said as she pressed a few buttons.

"Let's Rock Ducks!" Wildwing said and they headed to the Migrator. They came upon four monsters terrorizing downtown. They fired pucks at the monsters but it wasn't doing much good. Suddenly a large blast of gold energy knocked them away from the ducks. "Talon!"

Talon held up her hands and tried to concentrate. Slowly a portal began to open. The monsters started to get up and charged at her. Wildwing leaped up and body checked the monster away from her. "Keep away from her, dirt bag!"

"Wildwing?" Talon looked at him confused.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."

"Let's move, ducks!" Mallory said and they charged the remaining three. Talon opened a portal and the ducks pushed the monsters through. The portal closed and Talon dropped to her knees. Wildwing kneeled down beside her.

"I'm fine." Talon replied totally wiped out. She began to fall forward and he grabbed her. "I don't…need help."

"I know." Wildwing smiled at her stubbornness as he helped her stand up. The ducks and Talon just stood around looking at each other. No one knew what to say or if they should say anything.

"I better get home." Talon pushed away from Wildwing and slowly walked down the sidewalk.

"Wanna go camping with us?" Nosedive suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?" The ducks looked at him.

"No."

"Come on, Tal." Wildwing smiled at her.

"I don't think that…" Suddenly Wildwing walked up to her and, gently, threw her over his shoulder. "What are you doing? Put me down! Right! NOW!"

"Not gonna happened." Wildwing chuckled. The other ducks just shrugged and followed.

"Wildwing! I'm warning you to put me down!" She struggled against him.

"Talon." The tone of his voice made her stop struggling. "I want to help you. We all do. And we might be the only ones who can."

Wildwing carefully sat her back down on her feet. He tilted her chin up so she would look at him. "Let us help you."

"Wildwing..."

"He's right." Nosedive said.

"We might not know much about these monsters but we do have experience with monsters bent on ruling the universe." Tanya added. Talon looked at the other ducks. They did seem to want to help her.

"I know I'm gonna regret this." Talon hung her shoulders in defeat. "I'll go."

As they walked away a shadow figure shifted in the darkness. It's eyes lit up in blood red color.

...

"This place is amazing!" Duke said as he stretched out. Grin had picked the perfect spot for their camping trip.

"Give that back!" Phil cried as he ran after Nosedive and Mallory. They forced him into going camping so he wouldn't have the chance to book them for stupid publicity stunts. Now these two snatched his phone away from him and were playing keep away. "What if I get an important phone call from a beautiful woman?"

"Tough feathers, Phil!" Nosedive tossed Mallory the phone.

"This is a _va-ca-tion_!" Mallory added.

Talon sighed. She wished she didn't agree to come and had no idea why she agreed to this in the first place. Wildwing stepped up to her. "It'll be ok."

"Just full of confidence, aren't we?" Talon glared at him.

"I know you trust me." Talon was completely taken off guard with that. How did he know? Wildwing smiled and walked off. The group split up and worked on getting the campsite set up. Tanya and Duke set up the tents, one for the boys and one for the girls, Nosedive and Grin set off to get some firewood, Wildwing cleared an area where they were going to put the fire, he occasionally looked over at Talon who was sitting on a log near by and Phil was sitting in his lawn chair pining for his phone. "Let's go fishing."

"Huh?" Talon looked up from her thoughts. Wildwing was smiled while waving two fishing poles in his hand. She stood up and followed him down to the river. They were joined later by Nosedive, Grin and Duke.

"This stinks." Nosedive whined. They have been sitting there for over an hour and no one had even got a nibble.

"Patience, little friend." Grin said.

"Easy for you to say. You're use to sitting around doing nothing." Nosedive replied.

"Fishing is an art, kid." Duke added. "It's nice just to sit around and worry about nothing."

"It's boring." Nosedive dropped his chin into his palm and rested his elbow on his leg.

"You agreed to this vacation, baby bro." Wildwing said.

"Yeah! Yeah! But still…a little excitement would be nice." Wildwing elbowed Talon in the arm. He pointed at Nosedive and winked at her. Talon raised an eyebrow at him as he stood up and quietly stepped behind his brother. Nosedive didn't hear it coming as he felt himself being lifted off the ground and tossed into the river. He surfaced gasping for air. "Not funny, Wing!"

"What?" Wildwing gave him an innocent look and shrugged as the others laughed. "You're the one that wanted excitement."

The look on Nosedive's face made them laugh harder and fall back. Talon composed herself enough to say, "You really should be careful what you wish for, Nosedive."

"I think that's the first time we heard you laugh, sweetheart." Duke said sitting propped up on his elbows. "I hope this means you are going to trust us from now on."

"Uh…well." Talon tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Suddenly there was a tug at her line and she reeled in a fair size fish.

"You agreed to this vacation, baby bro." Nosedive grumbled as he crawled out of the water and brushed off the water. Talon smirked at Wildwing then swung her pole so the fish smacked Nosedive in the face, making the others laugh again.

Roughly an hour later the group had enough fish for everyone. When they got back to camp the girls and Phil already had a fire going. They sat around and chatted about nothing. Even Talon spoke to them but mostly she interacted with Wildwing. After hours of talking the group decided to head off to bed.

Later that night, Wildwing woke up to the sound of a zipper being undone. He got up and poked his head out of the guys tent just in time to see Talon heading off into the woods. He left the mask behind and followed her. When he found her, she was standing in a clearing with the moonlight spotlighting her. She had a small radio on the ground near her and she was dancing around with really graceful moves. He felt like he was in a trance as he watched her and accidentally stepped on a stick.

Talon whipped around and stood in battle ready mode. Wildwing stepped out of the shadows. "Whoa! Easy, Tal. It's just me."

"Wildwing? What are you doing out here?" Talon narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"I was going to ask you that same thing. I heard you leave your tent. Everything ok?"

"Fine. Just couldn't sleep." Talon walked over to the radio and shut it off.

"You're a beautiful dancer." Talon turned and looked at him. He shrugged, walked over to her and sat down. "Wanna hang out?"

Talon studied his unmasked face. "Come on, I'm not gonna bite."

A few hours later the two were thumb wrestling and talking like close friends. "So tell me some deep dark secret you haven't told anyone else."

"Something I haven't told anyone else?" Wildwing thought hard on that one. "Sometimes I wish I could just kick back and be a kid again."

"Why does everyone always want to go back to being a kid?" "I guess it's because life is much simpler then. You're more familiar with your surrounds and live in a structured life. When you get older you kind of on your own and things are more hectic."

"I guess so."

"What about you? Tell me one of your dark hidden secrets." Talon stopped thumb wrestling and looked down. "What? What's wrong?"

"Wildwing…"

"What?"

"There's something you need to know." Talon reached for her armband and slowly pulled it off. She took a deep breath and turned her arm over so her palm is facing up. There on her lower left arm was a tattoo similar to Grin's. The only difference was Drake Duncan's mask was on it, it was white.

"Whoa! Quiet girl is really a rebel. Nice tat. It looks...just...like…" Wildwing's eye shot up at the girl. She ducked her head as she felt his eyes on her. She couldn't look at him. He took a closer look at the tattoo. "That's not a tattoo, is it?"

"No." Talon shook her head. "It's a birthmark."

"Birthmark?"

"At least I think it's a birthmark. You're mask was reacting to this." Talon touched the mark. The mask on her arm began to glow gold.

"I think it's time you told me the truth." Talon finally looked up at him and slowly nodded.


	3. Talon's Secret

Chapter 3

**Talon's Secret**

"This mark has been in my family for generations. Sometimes it would skip a generation, sometimes two, sometimes ten. It was very random when it would show up. My family kept a journal of who had it and what happened when the power what used. Just like me, the only thing they could do with this power is open and close portals, shoot beams and levitate. Whoever has this thing always ended up alone."

"That's why you keep pushing us away?"

"Yes. Because I can't control when a portal opens I had to drop out of school and only have a part time job." Talon pulled her armband back on and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I isolated myself to keep from hurting others."

"So, how did you figure out it was reacting to my mask?"

"I wasn't sure at first. It started when you guys first arrived on earth. I noticed Grin's tattoo and your mask was identical to my mark when I caught your first game on tv."

"I see." Silence fell between the two until she felt Wildwing put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. She instantly felt heat rise off her face. "Well, you don't have to be alone now. We're your friends and it's always going to be that way."

"Thanks, Wildwing." Talon allowed herself to relax a little bit. "Oh, there's one other thing."

"What?"

"I also have another journal but I can't read it. It's in some kind of code. But the funny thing about it is that it has an image of your mask on the front of it."

"Where is it?"

"Back home. I have it hidden in a safe place. I think it might have some answers to why my family has this mark."

"We'll look at it when we get back. Also I think you should tell the others about this."

...

Mallory yawned as she reached for the zipper of the tent. Behind her Tanya was still half asleep. Mallory opened the front of the tent and stepped out. The smell of eggs and bacon reached her nose and her stomach instantly growled. Much to her surprise, Talon was kneeling by the fire stirring the eggs with one hand and pulling out bacon from the pan with the other. She was even more surprised to see Wildwing sitting back, with no mask, sipping on a cup of steaming hot coffee. "Um…Wildwing?"

"Morning, Mal." Wing smiled up at her.

"I…uh…she's cooking?" Mallory jerked her thumb towards Talon.

"Yea." Wing simply stated. Mallory wondered if he was ignoring her confusion or if didn't pick up on it.

"I wanted to cook for you all." Talon said. Mallory turned to the girl.

"Something smells wonderful." Duke said as he, Grin and Phil wondered out of the tent. Phil looked a mess, obviously not a camper, and immediately grabbed him a cup of coffee without a word to anybody. Grin didn't say anything as he sat down near Talon. "Whoa, you didn't have to cook for us, sweetheart."

"I wanted too. It's been a while since I've been camping." Talon replied. She didn't look at them, as she pushed the eggs around the pan, but her face clearly showed she was enjoying herself. "My dad taught me as a kid to cook on an open fire."

"Your dad, huh?" Duke asked while pouring him some coffee. Talon nodded sadly.

"It's a handy skill to have if you ever loose power for a long period of time." Talon smiled at him. Duke was a bit taken back from her friendly reaction this morning but smiled back. Mallory was now totally lost.

"Ok. What's going on? Why is she being so friendly all of a sudden?" Mallory asked Wildwing in a low voice. Wildwing just shrugged and masked a smile behind his mug.

"You cooked for us?" Tanya asked, now wide awake. Talon nodded.

"It's ready." Talon said.

"We're missing one little duck." Grin said as Talon handed him a plate.

"Leave that to me." Duke said as he stood up. He walked over to the tent and unzipped the thing all the way. Within two second Nosedive was dashing out of the tent, in his pjs, and was over at the fire holding an empty plate.

"Pile her up there, girly girl." Nosedive drooled. Talon just stared at how fast he moved. She recovered from her shock and sat out the food for them, bacon, eggs and pancakes were on the menu.

"That was by _far_ the best meal I have ever had!" Nosedive sat back happily stuffed and patting his stomach.

"Where did you learn to cook so good?" Grin asked.

"I have a lot of free time." Talon calmly shrugged.

"What do you think is in the journal?" Mallory asked. Wildwing filled the rest of the ducks and Phil in on the secrets Talon revealed last night.

"I honestly don't have a clue." Talon replied.

"Sure you don't want to come, Phil?" Nosedive asked.

"No way, booby. There's nothing on this planet that will get me to go traipsing through any kind of woods." Phil plopped down in his chair. "I'm waiting right here."

"Suit yourself." Dive shrugged and joined the others. They all decided to hike a near by trail that lead up to a cliff so they could watch the sun set. Mallory was the only one carrying a pack. She insisted they take the first aid kit. With that they were all, minus Phil, where off.

The walk was more or less a quiet one. Nosedive and Duke were steal reeling from breakfast, even though that was hours ago, Grin was enjoying this outing, Mallory was busy scouting the area around them with Tanya walking beside her with a calculator going over some calculations or something and Wildwing was walking in pace with Talon. They were walking along at a decent pace when Talon all of a sudden felt they were being followed. She stopped walking and looked behind her. Carefully, she scanned the area behind them. "Something wrong, Tal?"

"Uh…" Talon jumped at the sound of Wildwing's voice. He had noticed she stopped and walked back to her. "No. It's nothing."

The two took off into a jog to catch up with the other ducks. Nosedive bounced back to his bro and Talon. He put his arm around Talon. She tensed up at his touch. "Hey! I have a great idea! How about Talon moves in with us?"

"What?" Wildwing and Talon asked.

"Dude, seriously! She could move in with us and hang out and stuff." Nosedive said, trying to keep his real intentions hidden.

"Sorry, Nosedive. Talon is not moving in with us just so she can cook for you." Wildwing replied with his arms crossed.

"Come on, Wing." Nosedive whined.

"No!"

"What do you say, Talon?" Dive ignored his brother and looked at the blonde haired girl.

"Uh…"

"Don't let him talk you into it, Tal. You're not going to be his meal slave." Wildwing said.

"Meal slave?" Dive sounded offended.

"Let it go, kid." Duke said.

"We saw right through you, little friend." Grin added.

"You really need to quit thinking with your stomach." Mallory shook her head.

"What? I'm a growing boy. I need nourishment."

"Actually, Nosedive, with your physical struc…struc…shape you won't grown anymore." Tanya shifted her glasses. The others laughed at the youngest member.

"Thanks a lot, Tanya." Nosedive frowned.

"If you like, I could come over and cook for you every once in a while." Talon offered.

"Really?" Dive's mood picked right up.

"I guess so." Talon said. She was a bit surprised that she offered to do this. "And I can show you some tricks to make your food really good."

"Awesome! Talon you are, by far, my favorite human in the world! I love you girl!" Dive through his arms around her, making her tense up again. Talon glanced at the duck holding her then over to Wildwing. He was shaking his head, probably from embarrassment. Wildwing then looked at her and shrugged. Dive started spilling out different dishes he wanted to try as he continued walking again, pulling Talon along with him. Talon's discomfort was replaced with that feeling of being followed again. She turned her head to look behind her. Nothing. Or nothing she could see.

"Wow!" Mallory gasped at the sight of the sun setting in the distance.

"Truly an enlightening experience." Grin smiled.

"You don't see sunsets like this in Anaheim." Duke added.

"Yeah." Tanya nodded.

"We should head back." Wildwing said.

"Ah, come on, Wing. Just a few more minutes. Please?" Dive looked at his brother.

"Well…" Wildwing looked around at his teammates. Everyone seemed to be at peace, so calm and relaxed. Then his eyes wondered back down to the girl sitting between him and Nosedive. Talon was sitting with her knees pulled up, her right arm crossed over them, resting her chin in the palm of her left hand with her left elbow resting on her other wrist. Suddenly Talon didn't look like Talon. Her blonde hair was as golden as the rays of the sun, her skin was a dark suntan color and her eyes…her eyes were so crystal blue that they were almost white. She turned and looked at him.

"Wildwing? Uh…Wildwing?" Wildwing snapped out of his staring, she was back to normal only looking at him like he had two heads. "You ok? You were, like, staring at me for ten minutes."

"Sorry. I just thought I saw…" Wildwing paused.

"Saw what?" Duke asked.

"Nothing. We better head back. It's starting to get dark." Wildwing stood up and the others followed his lead. The walk back to the camp was an oddly quiet one. No one was really talking and Wildwing was too busy thinking about what he saw.

Suddenly a wolf leaped out of the bushes and tackled Talon. She fell down hard and scratched her left upper arm on a rock. Wildwing spun around. "Talon!"

She pushed against the wolf as it tried to take a bite out of her. Wildwing fired a puck at the wolf. As she sat up he ran over to her. "Talon!"

"Just a scratch." Talon replied looking at her arm.

"Duh…guys?" Nosedive whined.

"What?" Mallory asked.

"We're in trouble." Nosedive pointed at the pack of wolves surrounding them. They soon found these wolves were not normal. Even Grin was having a hard time keeping them off of him. Wildwing was doing his best to protect Talon. He ordered her to stay behind him. She didn't mind. It gave her a chance to assess the situation. Then it hit her. These wolves weren't acting on their own instincts.

Talon dove away from the ducks and whistled loudly. She started to glow. "Hey! Come get me, you mutts!"

"Talon!" Wildwing cried. "What are you doing?"

Talon didn't listen to him as the wolves turned their attention to her. She took off running back to the cliff. The wolves instantly followed her. _I was right. They're after me._ Talon looked back over her shoulder. They were right behind her and the ducks were right behind the wolves.

"Has she lost her mind?" Mallory asked.

"What is she doing?" Tanya asked.

Once up at the cliff Talon jumped up, grabbed a low branch and swung up. The wolves couldn't follow her and tried to skid to a stop but ended up sliding off the cliff. She stayed on the limb as the ducks came running up.

"Where is she?" Dive asked.

"You don't think she…" Duke asked pointing to the cliff. All the ducks got looks of horror on their faces.

"I'm up here." Talon's voice reached them and they looked up. Talon was standing on the low branch, still glowing. She watched as relief speed across Wildwing's face before she jumped out of the tree and did two flips before landing perfectly on her feet.

"Beautiful." Duke said as he, Grin and Nosedive clapped.

Talon shrugged.

"Talon." Wildwing rushed up to her and looked down at her. She obviously scared about twenty years off the end of his life.

"I had to do that. You couldn't have stopped them. Besides, they were after me." Talon gave him an 'I'm sorry' look.

"They were after you? How could you tell?" Tanya asked.

"Well, they weren't exactly normal wolves." Talon replied.

"What do you mean?" Grin asked. Talon walked over to the edge of the cliff and pointed down. They gathered over there and peered over. All of the wolves were still alive, a bit dazed, but alive.

"What in the name of Drake Ducane?" Duke asked.

"There's only one way they could have survived that fall." Talon said as Mallory moved over to take care of her arm. Mallory took off her pack and sat it on the ground before taking Talon's arm. She gently tugged on her arm so Talon would sit down. "_He_ must be back in this world."

"He who?" Nosedive asked.

"Ash." Talon replied not looking at anyone.

"Who's Ash?" Tanya asked. Talon remained quiet.

"Ash…controls the monsters that come through my portals. The monsters aren't the only thing that comes from the world they do." Talon explained. "The monsters are like pets to him."

"You mean someone can actually control those monsters?" Nosedive shivered.

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" Wildwing asked kneeling beside her.

"There really wasn't any need. I got into a battle with him two years ago and managed, somehow, to push him back into a portal." Talon replied. "He must have came back through when one of the portals opened, somehow."

"Man, things just keep getting weirder and weirder." Nosedive said.

"There." Mallory said as she finished bandaging Talon's arm. Talon closed her eyes. She didn't want to face them right now.

Wildwing sighed. "Let's get back to camp."

Talon stood up with Mallory just to pass out from using her powers. Wildwing caught her as she fell forward and stopped glowing. He picked her up, bridle style. Duke shook his head. "The poor kid. I guess she looses a lot of energy when she uses her powers."

"I don't like it. She might be unstable." Mallory said.

"Is there some way you can run some tests?" Grin asked Tanya.

"Prob…probably. I won't know until we get back to the pond." Tanya replied as they headed back to camp.

Phil was pacing back and forth when the ducks finally arrived. "Finally! Where the heck have you been? You should have been back an hour ago!"

"Sorry, Phil. We ran into a little trouble." Duke replied jerking his head towards the sleeping girl in Wildwing's arms. While the other ducks filled him in, Wildwing took Talon to the girls tent. He gently laid her down and stroked her hair. She stirred at his touch then opened her eyes.

"Where?"

"We're back at the camp."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. Lying to you about knowing the monsters, not telling you about Ash, for being such a pain." Talon smirked and placed her hand on her face as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh gosh, this is my fault. My problem, not yours. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, shh." Wildwing took her free hand in his left and placed his right on her head. "It's ok, Tal. This isn't your fault. You didn't ask for this. And you're not a pain. We said we will help and we're going too. Tanya is going to run some tests on you when we get back to the pond. We're gonna work this out together, ok?"

Talon lowered her hand from her face and looked at him. "No more blaming yourself for anything. You're our friend now and we'll help. This…Ash…isn't going to hurt you anymore. I promise you that. He'll have to get passed me first. I will die trying to protect you."

"Wildwing." Fresh tears formed in her eyes as reality set in. She felt connected to Wildwing in some way and believed a hundred percent in him. She shot up and threw her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Wildwing stiffened but relaxed after a few seconds then put his arms around her.

"It's ok, Tally. It's ok." Wildwing tightened his hold on her. He wanted her to know he was there for her. To know he could and would be the rock she needed to lean on.


	4. Returning Troubles

Chapter 4

**Returning Trouble**

"Here." Talon handed Wildwing the, rather large, journal.

"That's from Puck World." Mallory said pointing at the book. Wildwing flipped through it.

"Whoa! What kind of goofy language is that?" Nosedive asked.

"I've seen those symbols before. They're an ancient but long forgotten language used a long time ago on Puck World." Tanya said. "Its said that Drake Ducan's mask can translate them."

Wildwing touched his mask then looked at the symbol. "Sweet mother of ducks!"

"What is it, Wildwing?" Duke asked.

"This journal was written by Drake Ducan himself!" Wildwing replied and the other ducks mouths dropped open. "It's going to take a while to read all of this. Tal, do you mind if I take this back to the pond?"

"Of course not."

...

"Whoa!" May said as Talon tossed another pizza into its box. Talon was in a really good mood and it was showing. May is Talon's coworker. She has black hair and her grandparents are originally from Japan. They've been working together for years but never formed a real friendship, until now. "What happened to you? You're glowing."

"I don't know. I'm just in a really good mood." Talon replied while handing May the pizza.

"Could it be because of a certain duck that plays hockey?" May handed the pizza to the customer and smirked at Talon. Talon stopped in mid-stride.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. You have a crush on him. It's totally obvious."

"I do not."

"Yeah right." May rolled her eyes. "Come on, Talon. You went on a camping trip with them and you've been spending all your free time with him since."

"Not just him. I'm with the other ducks too."

"Oh please! It's true that you hang out with all the ducks but you're most and pretty much only comfortable with Wildwing."

"Uh."

"It's ok. I can tell that you have feelings for him."

"But I don't…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I won't tell him."

"But I'm not…" Just then the door opened and Wildwing and Grin walked in. May smirked again and elbowed her in that arm. "Hey."

"Tal." Wildwing waved at her as they walked over.

"See! He even has a nickname for you." May whispered. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, May. How's it going?" Wildwing asked.

"Good. You?"

"Things are fine." Wildwing replied.

"The aroma of sweet peace is in that air." Grin added.

"Um…" May stared totally confused at the massive duck. "What?"

"He means he came for cheese bread sticks." Talon smiled as she handed Grin is bread sticks.

"You ready to go? Tanya's waiting with the um…results of that test you took." Wildwing said rubbing his head.

"My shift's not up."

"She can go."

"Huh?"

"Things are slow today." May pushed Talon around the counter. She winked at Talon. "Go get your man…uh…duck."

Talon groaned as May shoved her into Wildwing. He didn't seem to notice it was intentional. He just put his arm around her shoulders and lead her out with Grin following, happily nibbling on his meal. The second they were out of the store they were being watched. "Well, looks like my little angel found some fine feathered friends. Let's just see how much her powers have grown."

He looked around until he saw a mother pushing her baby carriage. He grinned then looked at a rough, probably homeless, man sulking down the sidewalk. He shot out a blast of purple beam at the man and he started to glow.

The small group of friends where turning the corner to head for the pond when they heard a piercing scream. They ran towards the scream to see a lady crying out. "Ah! He's got my baby! He's going to hurt my baby! Someone help!"

"There!" Wildwing pointed to the top of a tall office building.

"What do we do?" Grin asked.

"Let's get up there and fast!" Wildwing and Grin started for the building.

"Wing!" Talon cried. They whipped back around.

"My baby!" The mother screamed, grabbed her head and dropped to her knees. The man had tossed the baby over the edge.

"We've got to do something." Grin said.

"If Duke was here he could just use his grappling hook." Wildwing said as he tried to come up with a plan.

"Me!" Talon said and they looked at her. "Grin, throw me!"

"No way! I'm not having get you hurt!" Wildwing shook his head.

"Wildwing, we don't have time to argue. I'd rather me get hurt than that baby!" Talon gave him a determined look. "Wildwing!"

"Do it, Grin!" Wildwing nodded. Grin lowered his hand and Talon stepped into his palm. He tossed her into the air as hard as her could.

"She's not going to make it." Wildwing said.

"Have faith in her." Grin said. "She can do this."

Talon felt herself slow down and started glowing glow. She used her powers to accelerate herself into the air. She grabbed the baby in her arms. The baby stopped crying to momentarily look at her before starting to cry again. Talon looked up to see the man on the roof was standing there completely mindless and glowing purple. _Oh no. He really is back._ They started to fall back to the ground. At first they were falling slowly because of her powers but she was starting to loose consciousness. "Not now. Just a little bit longer."

"She's loosing it!" Wildwing cried then ran until he was underneath her and caught her as she plummeted the last twenty feet. "Talon!"

"I…I'm ok." Talon opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him while trying to hold onto the baby. Thankfully Grin took the baby from her and gave him back to his mother.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The woman cried as she head her baby. Grin smiled at her. The police just arrived and headed into the building to get the man.

"Come on, Grin. Let's get Talon back to the pond." Wildwing said. He didn't want to face the press that just arrived and started snapping pictures of them and talking to the mother.

"Hn…Wild…wing…" Talon's eyes fluttered open.

"Don't talk. Just rest." Wildwing ordered in a low worried voice.

"No…you have to know…" She place a hand on his armor chest. "He…_is_ back."

"Who?" Grin asked.

"A…Ash." Talon said sleep took over her. Wildwing and Grin looked at each other.

...

"Well, from what I can tell from these test…" Tanya pushed up her glasses as she looked at the paper in her hand. The other ducks were standing around the Ready Room as Talon was sitting in a chair trying to keep awake. "Talon's power is just trying to get out."

"Get out? You mean go on a date? Night on the town?" Nosedive asked. Mallory reached up and smacked him on the head.

"Her power is physical, sort of. It needs to be let out, released." Tanya replied. "It's her n-nature to have these p-powers. Because she's not using them is why she's having trouble with them."

"What do you mean?" Duke asked.

"She needs to use her powers on a daily bases. If she doesn't her power will explode. And since she usually opened portals when her power leaks out she'll probably explode into one giant mega portal." Tanya explained.

"The entire world of those monsters will be unleashed on Earth." Mallory said.

"I can come up with a training schedule. If she gains control over her powers I don't think that will happen. It won't take long and she can start training today." Tanya said.

"Talon won't be using her powers anymore today." Wildwing shook his head.

"But she needs to start on it right away." Tanya objected.

"All she's going to do right now is sleep." Nosedive said pointing at Talon, who was fast asleep in a chair. Wildwing picked her up and left. Nosedive started to follow after them but Duke grabbed his shoulder. He shook his head when the younger duck looked at him. Wildwing took her to his room and laid her in his bed. He sat down beside her and watched her sleep for a few minutes before leaving.

A couple hours later Talon woke up. She looked around the room before heading out to find Wildwing. She found him and the other ducks in the rec room. He was going over Talon's training schedule with Tanya while the other ducks were watching TV. She leaned against the door frame. Wildwing looked up at her. "Talon?"

"Can you take me home now?" Talon asked still very tired.

"You're staying here, Tal." Wildwing said walking up to her. "If Ash is back and after you I want you under our protection."

"Wildwing, it's ok. He doesn't know where I live."

"Are you sure?"

"He's never showed up at my house before and I doubt he ever will."

"Well…"

"Please, Wildwing?"

"Come on, big bro. It's not like she's that far away from us. I mean if she does get into trouble we'll be there in two flaps of a ducks wing."

"Alright." Talon smiled at him and the two headed for the duck cycle.

Talon leaned tiredly against his back as he made his way through the city on the duck cycle. He was taking the long way to her house. He didn't want her to be alone but what could he do? She was so stubborn. When he finally did get to her house he didn't climb off the cycle. He looked down at Talon's arms that were wrapped around his waist. He placed his armor hand on hers, thinking she was asleep until her hand turned over and held onto his. "It's ok, Wing."

"Sorry. I thought you were asleep." Wildwing climbed off the cycle. Talon stayed on for a few minutes to study the duck. He wasn't looking at her, he seemed distracted as he scanned the area. She knew he wasn't happy with her staying alone.

"I see why you were chosen to lead." That got him to look at her. She had her eyes closed and smiling. She climbed off the cycle and looked at him. "You have a good heart and want to protect your friends. But you don't have to worry about me. I mean, I've survived this long all by myself. Right?"

"I know." Wildwing sighed. "But I can't help but worry about you."

"You are so sweet." Talon suddenly wrapped her arms around him. Wildwing was taken off guard. Just as sudden as she wrapped her arms around him she released him and ran into her house. Wildwing stood there for several seconds before coming to his senses and headed back to the pond.

Two weeks later….

"Now send it through the obstacle course faster." Tanya instructed. Talon nodded and moved her hand around. The gold glowing energy ball followed her hand through the small obstacle course of cones, loops, turns and twists Tanya had set up. "Perfect!"

Talon finished her training for the day and sat down on the floor. She now was a lot less tired than before. Tanya's training sessions were really helping. Talon scanned the Ready Room. "Where are the others? I haven't seen them since I got here."

"They're busy working on a special…"

"Tanya!" Wildwing suddenly walked into the room.

"Hey, Wildwing." Tanya smiled.

"How'd her training session go?"

"Great! She's really improving and there hasn't been any portals. I think she's going to be ok." Tanya replied. Talon sat quietly as she looked up at Wildwing. He hasn't been around much since she started her training. She wondered if he was mad at her for refusing to stay with them.

"You feeling ok, Tal?" Wildwing asked.

"I'm fine." Talon replied in a bit of a huff. She stood up and walked away from him. "I have to get to work."

The two ducks watched her leave. "You really should tell her."

"Not right now. She won't agree with it anyway." Wildwing shook his head.

"I'm telling you she susp…susp...she knows something is up." Wildwing just shrugged. Tanya shook her head. "You boys. You're all the same."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Wildwing demanded.

"Wildwing, she's closest to you. Everyone knows you two have a close relationship. Now you're spending so much time on your _special project_ she's thinking you're mad at her. You should talk to her."

"That's crazy."

"What's crazy?" Mallory asked as she and the other ducks walked in the room.

"Talon's upset because she thinks Wing is mad at her." Tanya explained.

"Wing, you maybe a good leader but you know nothing about women." Duke shook his head.

"You must make peace with our little friend." Grin added.

"But…"

"No buts, big bro." Nosedive said as he and Duke grabbed their leader.

"You're coming with us." Duke said as they pulled Wildwing with them.

...

Talon sighed as she closed the oven door. May came up behind her. "What's wrong? Trouble in duckville?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"This is why." May held up a newspaper. On the front page was a picture of Wildwing carrying her. The headline read: Wildwing's Romance.

"What? That's ridiculous! There's nothing between us! He's a duck for crying out loud!"

"This is also a cartoon so it could happen." May pointed out.

"May, this was taken when we rescued that baby. Look at the date on the page."

"Doesn't matter. You're dating a professional hockey player. Your life is going to be broadcasted throughout the entire world." May said as she skimmed her eyes over the article.

"Oh! Good grief!" Talon grabbed a dish bucket and a wet cloth. She headed out to the tables and began to clean one off. She placed the dishes in the bucket then began wiping off the table. "Romance with Wildwing? How ridiculous!"

"Excuse me. Are you Talon?"

"Yes." Talon turned around just to have several tape recorders shoved in her face.

"Is it true that you and Wildwing are dating?"

"How long have you been together?" A younger reporter wearing a hat asked.

"Uh…" They closed in on her so much that she was now sitting on the table holding on to the edge to keep from falling back.

"Whoa. Press attack." May said as she watched her fellow worker being mobbed by the reporters. The freaked out look on Talon's face made her rush over to help, at least try to help. "Ok that's enough. You're freaking out the poor girl."

They didn't heard her and continued bombarding questions. Talon was getting pressured and she felt her powers shifting. _Oh no. My powers are starting to..._

"I'm not sure about this. I don't know what to say." Wildwing said as they entered the pizza parlor.

"How about, 'Back off?'" Nosedive asked pointing to the crowd of reporters surrounding a glowing, freaked out Talon.

"Whoa! What's with all the reporters?" Duke asked as they rushed over. "Alright that's enough. Talon is done answering questions for today."

Duke and Nosedive shoved the reporters away from Talon as Wildwing offered her his arm. She gladly took it as her head was spinning.

"If ya have anymore questions call her P.R. Agent. Just kidding." Nosedive said as they shoved the reporters out the door.

"Take it easy." Wildwing said calmingly as Talon slide off the table.

"I'll get her a cold cloth." May said turning back to the kitchen. Duke stood by the door so the reporters couldn't come back in as Nosedive closed the blinds. May returned a few seconds later with a cool cloth and placed it around Talon's neck. "There."

"Thanks, May." Talon replied.

"Guys, a plan would be nice." Duke said as he and Nosedive pushed against the door.

"These reporters sure have been taking their vitamins." Nosedive said.

"I'll call my uncle. He's a police officer." May headed for the phone.

"Sorry. I just don't like being surrounded by a bunch of people like that." Talon placed a hand on her face. Wildwing sat down in front of her.

"Talon?" She looked up at him. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I've been working on something special for yo…"

Talon placed her hand on his beak to silence him. "It's ok, Wildwing."

"No it's not. I want to…" Sirens were heard outside as a couple police officers arrived and chased off the reporters, all but the one wearing a hat. He walked off into the alley and waited.

"May, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Jon. Those reporters were after Talon."

"Talon?" Officer Jon walked over to Talon. "May I ask you some questions?"

"I guess." Talon looked at Wildwing. He nodded.

"We'll talk later." Wildwing said as he got up and left.

"Well, that was exciting." Nosedive said as they headed back to the pond. From the alley the reporter stepped out and tossed off his hat reveal a teenage boy Talon's age. He narrowed his eyebrows at the ducks then headed for the pizza parlor door.

"I don't see how the ducks can put up with that." Talon sigh.

"They're professionals. They're probably use to having flashing cameras and tape recorders shoved at their beaks." May replied.

"Well, that's as much fun as I ever want."

"Not even a little more fun?" A familiar voice make Talon turned pale and freeze in place.

"Huh?" May looked at the guy standing behind the counter. He was tall with black hair and striking deep blue eyes. May blushed at his good looks. "Whoa! Who's the hottie?"

"Hey, Talon. Long time no see, huh?" He leaned on the counter.

"Not long enough." Talon mumbled.

"What's wrong, Little Angel? Didn't you miss me?" He asked with an uncomfortable smirk on his face. Talon took a step back.

"Get out of here!" Talon ordered.

"Talon! Is that anyway to treat a costumer?" May popped up on her elbow and smiled at the boy. "Don't mind her. She's just a bit jumpy from all those reports. What would you like?"

"Small pepperoni with extra cheese, honey." May giggled at his smoothness then went to make his pizza. Talon turned around and tried to make it look like she was busy. He just walked behind the counter and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around. "What's wrong, Little Angel?"

"Don't call me that!" Talon hissed.

"Tell me what's going on with you and that…duck. Have you betrayed me?"

"I haven't done anything to you! We're no longer together! I dumped you years ago!" Talon spat.

"You haven't gotten rid of me. You're still mine and will always be. Now…" He reached up and brushed the back of his hand on her cheek. "I don't want to see you hanging out with _that_ duck again. If I catch you, _he_ will be sorry he every met you."

"Good luck with that." Talon smirked. "Wildwing don't scare easily."

"You know what I can do. I'm sure I'll find his weakness." With that he kissed her cheek then went to sit and wait for his pizza.

"Whoa! You are so lucky! He's a total babe!" May said drooling over the young man.

"Lucky? Yeah right. Ash is an over bearing control freak." Talon turned to face her and wiped off her cheek.

"Huh? What are you talking about? He's gorgeous."

"Trust me, he's nothing but trouble." Talon took a hold of May's right wrist.

...

"Oh!" May stretched out really big. "One more hour then we can go home. Boy, this has been one long day."

"I'm gonna go home and sleep for two days. I just wanna forget this entire day happened." Talon said.

"Hey, is it getting hotter in here?"

"It's a pizza parlor. It's always hot in here."

"Not like this. Maybe the AC broke. I'll go check." May tapped on the AC controls then put her hand over a vent. "Everything seems fine."

When she returned to the front of the store both she and Talon were now sweating. The girls looked at each other and both had a bad feeling. Suddenly there was an explosion. The girls were pushed down by the explosion. Talon shielded her face with her arms as glass shards flew through the air. "May! The building's on fire! We've got to get out of here! May? May?"

Talon looked around the smoke filled room and found May knocked out on the floor. She began to crawl over to her. "May? Hold on. I'll get you out of here."

Talon pulled May onto her back. Her lungs were starting to hurt with every breath she took and her eyes were hurting from the smoke. It seemed like she was only moving inches as she pulled her way to the door with May on her back. Finally she reached the door and grabbed the handle. She screamed out when the knob scorched her hand. "Great. This is not good."

**Notes: I would have had this chapter up sooner but I've been working on a project of mine that I should have had done a year ago ^.^ hee hee. I'm sadly a procrastinator. And I have an issue where I'll be working on one project, get interested in another and drop the previous project. You could call me a 'Modern Day Da Vinci'. I hear he had an issues with starting projects then not finishing them while moving on to another. Yup! That's me! I'm an artist as well! LOL kinda scary when you figure out you have so many similarities with someone who's a famous artist and long been dead**


	5. Moving In

Chapter 5

**Moving In**

"I wonder how Talon's doing." Nosedive said as they all entered the Rec Room.

"I'm sure she's fine. The police remained there until the reporters left." Duke replied.

"How did you know that?" Nosedive asked.

"I called." Duke shrugged.

"Why were the reporters after her anyway?" Mallory asked.

"I don't know. I didn't have time to ask her." Wildwing replied.

"Talk later, dudes. It's time to relax and watch the boob tube." Nosedive said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The program was interrupted by a news report. "Ah man! This always happens at the best part."

"This just in…"

"We're here at the Pizza Palace Parlor where the place is encased in an inferno. There have been reports that two workers are still inside. Fire fighters are desperately trying to get in but it seems impossible as nothing they do seems to be putting out the fire."

"Talon!" Wildwing cried and made a mad dash to the Migrator with the others following.

They were at the parlor in seconds and jumped out.

"What do we do?" Tanya asked.

"Use your freeze pucks! I'm going in after her!" Wildwing took off, not giving them a chance to argue with him. Wildwing pulled out his shield and busted through the door. "Talon! Talon, where are you? Answer me!"

The smoke was unnaturally thick and a purplish black color. The mask started glowing and a beam shot out of it. He followed it and found Talon and May unconscious on the floor. Wildwing put May over his shoulder and Talon under his arm and made a mad dash for the door.

...

Muffled voices and blurred faces was all Talon could make out. She was so out of her senses she thought everything she saw or heard was a dream. She kept drifting in and out of consciousness.

...

Talon slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the hospital room. She tried to talk but something was stopping her. She reached up and tugged at something sticking out of mouth. She started choking. Wildwing suddenly appear in her vision. "Don't do that, sweetie. You sucked in quite a lot of smoke."

"Ma…Ma…"

"Don't try to talk. Everything is fine. May's fine too. Just relax." Wildwing took her hand. She grasped her shaking hand around his, unarmored one. He could clearly see she was scared. He leaned down to her and nuzzled his beak against her cheek. "It's ok, Tally. I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I'll be right here when you wake up."

Talon relaxed a little bit as sleep tried to wash over her again. She was trying to force herself to stay awake. She never wanted to leave Wildwing again. She always wanted to be near him. But finally exhaustion over took her and she fell asleep.

...

"Stop scratching." Wildwing ordered as he snatched the fork Talon was using to scratch her bandage right hand.

"But it itches!" Talon whined. She plopped back on her hospital bed and frown.

"At least your humor's back." Wildwing smiled. She had been in the hospital for over a week now and was getting really sick of it.

"When are they going to release me from this prison?"

"Tomorrow, Tally."

"Ah! Why not now?"

"They have to make sure you all better."

"I'm fine."

"I know." Wildwing sat down on the bed and looked at her. "Talon, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Huh?"

"Well, we've been…"

"Talon!" May busted through the door.

"May!"

"Oh!" May rushed over and hugged Talon. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to come see you! My father locked me up in my room and this is the first time he's let me out since the accident."

"It's ok, May. I wouldn't have been able to heard you anyway. I've been out of it too."

"You poor thing! First that run in with the reporters, then your boyfriend shows up and then a fire!"

"Boyfriend?" Wildwing asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Talon grumbled. Wildwing gave her a look. They were really going to have a _long_ talk later. Great. She just wanted to forget about that day.

...

"I can walk, ya know?" Talon blushed as Wildwing carried her down the hospital hall. Everyone was watching them and whispering behind their hands. She even had several nurses and doctors tease her about Wildwing. Apparently Wildwing spent every free moment he had at Talon's bed side. One nurse even told her that she over heard Wildwing blaming himself for what happened to her.

"I know. But how often do I get to carry you?"

"Actually? A lot." Talon rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to be doing much on her own for a while. Once in the Mirgator she sat her down gently and headed off. Talon blinked in confusion as Wildwing headed in the opposite direction of her home. "Um…my home is _that_ way."

"I know. We're heading for the pond."

"The pond?"

"We have a surprise for you." Talon raised an eyebrow at him but remained quiet the rest of the ride to the pond. Once there Wildwing, once again, picked her up and carried her into the building. The group had her close her eyes. She had only been to the pond a couple times since she met the Ducks and really didn't know where everything was located. She heard a door open and the group stepped inside.

"Can I please?" Nosedive squealed and jumped up and down like a little kid in a candy store.

"Alright, Dive. Go ahead." Wildwing replied trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Open your eyes, Talon!" Nosedive practically screamed. Talon opened her eyes.

"SURPRISE!" The ducks yelled. They have made Talon her own room under the pond. There was a bed with a nightstand, lamp, some of her books from her house, an arm chair and a foosball table, thanks to Nosedive.

Wildwing sat Talon down on her feet. She looked around the room and took a few steps around. "What?"

"We want you to move in with us." Mallory said.

"We'd have a better chance and more time training your powers." Tanya added.

"I really…"

"Before you say you can't…" Duke held up his hand to silence her.

"You can and you are." Grin placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and smirked. Talon looked at him then at everyone else. Her eyes landed on Wildwing. She studied his masked face then sighed.

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?"

"Not. A. Chance." Wildwing smiled. She was caught.

"So give up and say you'll stay." Nosedive put his arm around her shoulders. "You're part of our family now."

"Family?" Talon forced that word out of her head. She didn't want to think about it. She closed her eyes to keep from crying. She had no choice but to give in to them, for the moment anyway. "I'll stay."

"YES!" Nosedive danced around the room. He tried dance with the others but they shoved him off, all for Duke. He thought what the heck, why not? Talon sat down on her new bed as Mallory chased Duke and Nosedive, for being stupid, out of the room with Tanya and Grin following at a slower place. Wildwing stayed and watched Talon. The look on her face told me she didn't want to really move in with them.

"Tal?" Wildwing sat down beside her. "Don't be mad, ok?"

"I'm not mad. I just…"

"Just, what?" Talon turned her head away from him and closed her eyes. Wildwing noticed she clinched her fists tight. "Tell me."

"I don't…I don't know how to be part of a family." Tears began to force out of her closed eyelids. "Every time I get around someone I hurt them. I don't want to hurt you or the others."

Tears were freely pouring down her face now. Wildwing put his, unarmored, arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace. He held her tight and rubbed her back as she trembled. "It's ok. It's ok."

Several minutes later she finally calmed. She pulled away from him a bit but still couldn't look at him. "Wing?"

"Yes?"

"There's something else…"

"What?"

Talon finally looked up at him. That look in his masked eyes made her freeze. He was so trusting of her. She couldn't bring herself to tell him Ash was at the pizza parlor. Maybe she could keep it under wraps, for a while anyway. "Nothing."

Wildwing cocked his head at her. "It was nothing. I'm just tired."

"You lay down and get some rest." Wildwing stood up. He took off her shoes and lifted her legs as she laid back on the bed. He pulled up the blanket that was folded at the end of the bed. He kneeled down beside the bed and stroked her hair. The mention of her boyfriend earlier seemed to vanish from his mind. For that, Talon was grateful.

...

Talon yawned as she reached up for a coffee cup. In the two weeks she has been with the ducks, in their home, she found she was usually the first one up. She never knew why she was such an early riser. Maybe it was fearing for her life or that someone might get hurt because of her. Talon sat down her cup and adjusted the shoulders of her light blue bathrobe just as Wildwing walked in, rubbing the sleep out of his unmasked eyes. "Morning, Tal."

"Morning, Wing." Wildwing grabbed himself a cup of coffee and took the seat beside her. He read the paper that was sitting on the table. Talon glanced at the paper he was hold. So far no more mention of her 'romance' with Wildwing. She wasn't even sure he saw that one paper that mentioned it. Well it wasn't there now. So she looked down and stared tiredly into her cup of coffee.

"Tal? You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just can't wake up fully."

"Good morning, all." Duke said cheerfully as he and Nosedive walked in.

"Why does everyone say 'good' morning? There's nothing good about mornings." Dive whined as he plopped down in a chair and let his head drop to the table. Talon pulled her robe tighter and tied the rope with Wildwing watching her from the corner of his eyes. She was always relaxed around him but still not that relaxed around the others. She got more uncomfortable when the rest of the group came in.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Talon said and excused herself from the room.

"Training begins in ten." Mallory called out.

"Right." Talon nodded then stepped out of the room. Since she was off work for a while, the owner decided this was the perfect chance to do some over due remodeling, the ducks stepped up her training. She was now doing hand to hand combat with Mallory and combining her powers in when Mallory threw things at her.

"Maybe she should skip training today." Wildwing said.

"Why? She's doing great." Mallory replied.

"She's tired. I don't want her to over do it." Wildwing put down his paper and looked at the ducks. They all exchanged looks then looked back to their leader.

"Hey, bro?" Nosedive asked. Wildwing felt the atmosphere in the room change all of a sudden. Nosedive glance around to see if the other ducks were going to stop him from asking his burning question. When none of them even glare a 'don't you dare ask _that_' look, he looked back at his brother.

"What?" Wildwing gave his younger brother a curious look. Nosedive looked back down and poked his eggs with his fork. He looked back around at his older teammates. He wanted them to stop him but his curiosity was getting the better of him and since none of the others is trying to stop him, they wanted to know too. "If you have something to say or ask just spit it out already."

Dive took a deep breath then just blurted it out, in one fast sentenced that ran together. "DoyouloveTalon?"

Wildwing looked at his baby brother with a blank expression on his face. The other ducks froze in place. Usually Dive didn't have a problem blurting this out but they thought he wouldn't have the guts to ask something like this. Wing cocked his head to the side and looked thoughtfully. "Yes."

"Huh?" Everyone gasped as their bodies did different reactions. Nosedive went to fork a bite of egg but missed, his fork slid across the plate, off the plate causing him to crash to the table. Tanya was fiddling with some devise that fell apart from her breaking a screw she was tightening. Mallory was cracking her some eggs and smashed one in her hand. Grin was taking a drink of orange juice and slammed the glass on his beak. Duke was pouring himself a hot cup of coffee and forgot what he was doing when Wing said yes and now the _hot_ coffee was pouring on his hand, but he was too stunned to notice.

"She is a very sweet girl and we're going to do everything to help her. She likes you all too. She's just scare that she might accidentally hurt you. That's why she's cautious around you. I'm sure she'll calm down soon and become close to you all." Apparently Wing didn't get the point of Dive's question. He just popped the last bite of toast in his mouth and left the room.

"He maybe a good leader but…" Dive came to his senses and dropped his chin in the palm of his hand. "He's totally clueless about his feeling towards Talon."

"Maybe he really doesn't love her like that." Mallory says, then noticed Duke. "Uh…Duke? Doesn't that hurt?"

Duke mindlessly looked at his red haired companion then down at his hand. It still took him a few second for the pain to reach his hand before he practically slammed both the coffee pot and his mug on the counter and shook his hand. "Ouch! That's hot!"

"No way! He has to have feelings for her! You've seen how protective he is of her!" Dive whined.

"He's protective with you too." Grin offered.

"It's not the same." Dive replied.

"It could be the same. Talon's just about the same age as you are, Dive. Maybe he just sees her as a kid sister." Tanya said as she gathered the broken pieces of her tinker toys.

"Same age? Hm." Dive rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"What have you got concocting in that head of yours?" Mallory asked.

"Doesn't Talon turn fifteen this month?" Dive asked.

"I think Wing mentioned something about it." Duke replied.

"Yes!" Dive cried as he jumped out of his chair and dashed out of his room.

"I don't want to know what he's up too." Mallory said as she finished cooking her eggs.

**Notes: Sorry if this story sees to be flying by fast. I don't like dawdling around. When I dawdle with a story I usually loose interest in it and never finish it. So no dawdling for this or any of my stories. Plus I started this story sometime ago and like it as it is so I'm not changing much from that time. Also I'm not that good at proof reading. And this is just for fun so I really don't put a ton of effort in looking for mistakes. Sorry if that bothers you. Keep up the R&R! And thanks for reading**


	6. Birthday

**Sorry I didn't proofread this one before posting it.**

Chapter 6

**Birthday**

"Here it comes!" Mallory cried as she pulled the trigger on the Multi Puck Launcher. Tanya had to make some adjustments to it so it wouldn't fire so fast and cause damage to their training room.

"Hn." Talon, her body glowing from her power, formed just as many glowing energy balls as pucks that were flying at her. Her energy balls flew out, at her nonverbal command, and engulfed the pucks. She then threw them back at Mallory. Mallory was almost caught off guard with this move but she easy, with lightning speed, back flipped to avoided them. Talon, however, whipped her attack around so fast that Mallory was surrounded by the glowing pucks before she could stand up straight.

"Huh?" Mallory looked at the pucks. The pucks dropped to the floor just as Talon did. She was panting and sweat covered her forehead.

"You did great, Talon." Mallory said as she offered her human friend a towel.

"Thanks." Talon took it and draped it over her shoulders. Mallory took this time to study Talon's facial features. She was a very pretty girl. Talon, at the moment, had an almost dreamy far off look in her eyes. But what Mallory saw wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. Somehow it was like Mallory had become Talon. Mallory was able to feel Talon's fears, sorrow, regrets, every emotion under the sun but one important emotion…love. Then she saw it, or more she felt it, somewhere deep in Talon's heart was a small warm, safe and comfortable light. Mallory had to concentrate hard on the light. The feeling she was getting from this light felt very familiar to her. It wasn't until she gathered all of her concentration on it that it hit her where she's felt this before.

"It's Wildwing." Mallory suddenly said out loud.

"Huh? What about Wildwing?" Talon's voice brought Mallory back to reality. The feelings Mallory had were gone.

"What?"

"You said, 'It's Wildwing'. What's Wildwing?" Talon gave her a questionable look. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mallory studied the girl for a second and debated on wither or not to ask Talon about what she felt. Then Mallory remembered, somehow, Wildwing's words from breakfast. _"She is a very sweet girl and we're going to do everything to help her. She like you all too. She's just…..scare that she might accidentally hurt you. That's why she's cautious around you. I'm sure she'll calm down soon and become close to you all." _ Mallory decided to let it go. She knew she wasn't close enough to Talon. But she promised herself that was going to try harder to get closer to her. It was something she had to do, something she wanted to do, now that she understood a bit more about her.

"Yeah. It's fine. No, she doesn't." The girls looked over at Dive, who just walked in the door with his com link open. He suddenly realized he walked into the wrong room when he looked up and saw the girls looking at him. He quickly turned around and whispered into his link. "Don't worry. It will be fine. See you later then."

"Ok. What's up, Dive?" Mallory asked.

"Nothing."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh no one." Dive looked at Talon and his eyes started shining.

"What?" Talon asked, cautiously.

"You need to get showered and changed." Dive replied.

"Excuse me?" Talon narrowed her eyebrows. Mallory sensed a change in the room and it was coming from Talon. She was obviously not comfortable with Dive telling her what to do.

"Hold on, Dive. Maybe you should explain why you want Talon to change." Talon looked at Mallory. No one has ever stood up for her like that, except for Wildwing.

"We, as in you, me and Grin are going to hang out with May for a while at the mall then May is going to come back with us to the pond for a sleepover." Mallory raised an eyebrow at him.

"May's coming over?" Talon had a spark of interest in this but it quickly faded.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's already set up. So, let's get going." Talon had to think quick if she was going to get out of this.

"Wildwing! He won't let May come over. I mean, your secret headquarters is, after all, a secret."

"Don't worry. He's already agreed with this."

"He did?" Mallory and Talon asked at the same time.

"He did." Wildwing replied. They all looked at him standing at the door. He walked over to Talon and smiled down at her. Talon looked up at him and their eyes locked. They were having some kind of battle. Mallory took this time to slip away, dragging Dive with her as she went. Even though Wing had his mask on she was able to read him like a book. It hasn't become apparent to each other that they can read each others thoughts. It was part of their bond. It was natural. His smile vanished and was replaced with a more calm, pleading look. "Please, Tally? Do it for me?"

"You know I can't."

"Can't or wont?" Talon twitched. She hasn't meant to let herself get this close to someone, but it happened. How she had no clue. It just did. Talon lowered her eyes as Wing kneeled down in front of her. "Tal, it's ok to get close to others. You're gaining control of your powers and there haven't been any new portals."

Wing lean in and nuzzled his beak against her cheek. Talon tensed up a bit and blushed at this. He whispered softly to her. "It's time to let your defense shields down around us, all of us."

"I don't know if I can." Talon replied honestly as she pressed into his touch. "I don't even know how I did it with you."

"I know you can." Talon wrapped her hand around his gloved thumb, since his glove was so big she wasn't able to actually hold his hand, and placed the back of his hand on her cheek.

"I guess…you're not coming? I'm gonna have to do this myself?"

"You know I'll always be with you but…yes…you need to go without me." Talon took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ok, ok." Wildwing nodded and helped her to her feet. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna get you for this one day." Wildwing looked down at her in shock. She was smiling at him.

"Did Talon just make a joke?" Wildwing asked playfully as he pulled her into a headlock.

"Hey! Let got! You know I can take you down!"

"Yeah. But you won't, cause ya love me."

"Humph! Yeah right!"

"Come on! Admit it! You love me!" Wing took his gloved finger and poked her in the ribs. She snorted and tried to cover it up. "Ah! Someone has a ticklish spot!"

"Wild! Wing! Stop!" Talon cried as he continued to tickle her. She started laughing so hard she fell over but Wing caught her. He know had his arm around her as he tickled her with his free hand. The other ducks poked their heads out of the rooms they were in to see what was going on. They didn't want to interrupt so they smiled at each other and disappeared back into their rooms.

Roughly forty minutes later, Talon was showered and changed into a simple light blue shirt and a pair of guy swim trunks. She, Wildwing and Nosedive walked out of the front door just as May's dad pulled up to the front of the pond. May's eyes widened as a bright smile spread across her face. Her dad didn't even get the car stopped before she jumped out of the car and ran over to Talon. "Talon!"

Talon tensed up as May threw her arms around her. She relaxed a bit when Wildwing, casually, brushed the tips of his ungloved fingers on her back as he walked over to May's dad. "Mr. Long."

"Ah, Wildwing." Mr. Long was a tall man with slicked back black hair. "Thank you again, for saving my baby girl."

"It was no trouble." Wildwing smiled at the man. He couldn't help but noticed that May looked exactly like her father.

"Well, I know she's in good hands. But if she give you trouble, you have my permission to whack her over the head." Mr. Long added with a little chuckle.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Wildwing chuckled himself.

"Daddy!" May had her hands on hips as she looked at her father.

"This May's?" Nosedive asked as he walked up to May's dad. Mr. Long nodded and handed over May's bag. He slung it over his shoulder as May walked up to her dad and kissed his cheek.

"Love ya, daddy."

"Love ya, too. Behave yourself." He warned before climbing back into the car.

"Well?" May turned back around with her shining eyes pointed right at Talon. "What first?"

Talon shrugged. She had no clue what to do at a sleepover. Thankfully, Nosedive jumped in with that.

"First, we are going to stash your stuff downstairs, grab Grin and then hit the mall for a while." Nosedive beamed at his older brother. Talon did think it was anything out of the ordinary till Wing smiled and nodded back at him. She didn't have much time to think about it as Nosedive began to push her and May into the building...

"Oh. My. Gosh." May breathed. She was still reeling from her _grand_ tour of the ducks HQ.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Dive asked.

"Way cool! Is it like that back on your home world?" May asked.

"Pretty much. But mostly we live like you humans." Dive replied.

"But with nonstop hockey playing." May nodded.

"Hockey. Greatest sport in all the universe." Dive stated with a sigh and dreamy expression.

"Obsession much?" Talon asked.

"Hey!" Dive protested then quickly added. "One day you'll find something you're obsessed with and will give all your attention to."

"Like…Wildwing." May said but coughed when she said Wildwing's name, to semi hide the name.

"You noticed too?" Dive asked. May nodded.

"Oh please! I'm not obsessed with him!" Talon rolled her eyes.

"Sure! Sure!" May and Dive chuckled as they began to walk faster and started whispering to each other.

"I have no idea how you put up with _that _duck." Talon huffed as she glared at Nosedive and wondered what those two kids were whispering about.

"Meditation helps." Grin replied.

"I could never do that. I've got too much…" Talon started but her voice trailed off.

"Too much to worry about?" Grin finished for her. She glanced at him then slowly nodded. Grin smiled at her. She returned his smile with one of own. Grin was always so calm and relaxed. This was the first time she had ever been alone with him. At the moment, she didn't feel as closed off from him as she did with the other ducks. Maybe she just felt calm about him because he was so calm himself. "I believe we lost our friends."

"Huh?" Talon turned her attention to where her other two friends were suppose to be. They were no where to be seen.

"Talon! Grin!" Nosedive just popped out of a store and waved madly at them.

"Here! Here! Come here!" "Does he eat a truck load of sugar to get that much energy in him?" Talon asked. Grin chuckled as they made their way over to the young duck.

"Huh?" Talon whipped around to look behind her. She got the sudden feeling that someone was watching her.

"Come on, Tal! Let's go! You've got to see this dress!" Talon barely heard Dive as she quickly scanned the mall. The feel disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. Still she didn't move until Dive grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the store. She came to her senses just as she was shoved into a dressing room with a light blue sun dress.

"Hey!" Talon pushed on the door but it wouldn't open.

"No way! You're not coming out until you've put that on!" May replied as she leaned against the door.

"And come out and show us!" Dive added quickly.

Talon sighed as she turned around. She held up the dress to her body and looked in the mirror. She never, in her life, ever wore a dress. She couldn't. If she had to move, she had to move fast. Ash made her life miserable. She couldn't even recall a day in her life that she wasn't miserable because of him. _He_ was the reason she was always alone. _He_ was the reason she couldn't have a family or friends. _He_ was the reason she couldn't love any…Talon's mind wandered to Wildwing. She's been with him and the other ducks for a while now. No way that would last much longer. Ash had already been to her work and she was sure she sensed him in the mall a few seconds ago. It wouldn't be long until he made his move.

But what would he do? Would he come after her? May? One of the ducks? Or…what if he went after Wildwing? Talon could feel tears running down her face. She reached up and touch her cheek then looked at the tears on her fingers. She was actually crying? But why? She's cried before but from feelings like a bring a burden on others and being alone. This was different. These tears scared her. She didn't understand where they were coming from. Talon clutched the dress she was holding and sank down in the changing room. She leaned against the wall and whispered. "Wildwing."... "Huh?"

Wildwing looked over his shoulder. He had the feeling someone called his name.

"Talon?" Wildwing closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel her. She was upset about something. _It's ok, Tally. I'm here. You're fine._ "Wing! Let's go! We don't have much time!" Mallory's voice came to his ears. He opened his eyes and walked out of his room with a light smile on his face. "I'm coming."...

"Huh?" Talon suddenly felt a little better. She's felt Wildwing beside her. She held on to that feeling and stood up. "You can let me out now."

May moved away from the door. It slowly opened up, revealing Talon in the blue sun dress. May and Nosedive immediately began to cheer and whistle at how pretty she looked in the dress. Grin just smiled approvingly at the girl. After a bit of fussing over a couple of accessories at they, Dive and May, insisted Talon get them. Since she really didn't have that much money Dive bought them for her, and forced her to wear them out. She ended up with the blue dress, matching shoes, choker and dangling star earrings. Everything was going fine until they stopped for a quick snack.

They sat at a round table, in seating order, Grin, Dive, May and Talon.

"Well, well look who we have here." The small group of friends looked up to the three, every large, guys standing over them. Dive and Grin instantly knew who they were, The Destroyers. The goons they beat at hockey to take over the pond. Talon immediately knew they were in trouble. Serious trouble.

"Come back for another hockey beat down?" Dive gave them a cocky grin.

"Friends of yours?" May asked Grin. None of the three realized the danger they were really in.

"Nosedive, Grin." The two ducks looked towards Talon. The light hearted atmosphere immediately changed the second they locked eyes with her. "May, get under the table."

"What? Why?" May was confused at the coldness in Talon's voice.

"Do it! Right now, May!" Grin said in a calm, but we are in serious trouble here, voice. May didn't question after that as she began to slide under the table.

"No you don't, girlie!" The captain of the three reached under, with lightning speed, to grab May. With equal speed, Talon rammed her elbow in the man's face, forcing him backwards then jumping up with a round house kick to his head, which wasn't easy with the dress on. The man when crashing into another table. The people sitting at that table screamed and ran. Within seconds the whole food court was beaming with pandemonium. Grin and Dive leaped into action but wasn't doing much good. Grin plowed into one of the other guys, only he didn't knock him over.

Grin stumbled back. It felt like he tried to plow into a fifty foot thick block of solid steal. Dive pulled out his puck blaster but the pucks bounced off the guy he was trying to fight. The two guys, now glowing a dark purple, grabbed Grin and Dive.

"Grin! Nosedive!" May's cried caused Talon to turn to look at them.

"No! Let them go, Ash! This is between you and me!" Talon screamed at the unseen boy. "I know you can hear me!"

"So…this is what the orange feels." Dive squeaked. "If we…make it through this, alive, I promise never…ack….to never squeeze another fruit in my life."

"Let them go!" Talon's voice went harsh. May turned her attention to Talon. And, much to her surprise, Talon was glowing.

"What the…" May stared in amazement then noticed the guy, glowing purple, sneaking up behind her. "Talon, look out! Behind you!" The guy wrapped his arms around Talon and started to squeeze. Talon had to summon up all her power to break free from this guy. However, in doing so, she opened three portals. Three monsters came out of each portals. She didn't have time to think about them as she fired two energy blast at the guys holding Dive and Grin. Once they were freed, she turned her attention back to the monsters. She tired to drive them back into the portal but the Destroyer guy plowed into her.

"Talon!" Dive and Grin tried to help but they were pinned again. Talon struggled to get free to get the monsters back into the portal but she wasn't fast enough. The second she sat up the monsters started glowing purple then disappeared. The second they disappeared so did the hold on the three Destroyers. They crashed to the ground, leaving the ducks and Talon free. The group didn't have time for comments after that. Police sirens were screamed.

"We've got to get out of here!" Dive cried as he grabbed Talon's wrist and a couple of the shopping bags. Talon quickly closed the portals as they ran.

"Let's go, May." Grin said as he pulled her out from underneath the table and grabbed the remaining shopping bags. She was in shock from it all and allow Grin to pull her along as they ran back to the duck cycles. Dive leaped onto the cycle, the bags dangling from his arms. Talon soon followed, having to hike up her dress a bit to straddle the bike. Grin also leaped on the bike but put his arm around May, pulling her onto the bike in front of him. The two ducks sped off. None of them really remembered the ride to the pond. Everything was just going to fast for them. They all sat on the bikes for a while. They finally climbed off. Grin was the first to speak.

"What about the security cameras?"

"I destroyed them before the fight broke out." Talon whispered. She could look at them, well May actually.

"That was intense." Dive rubbed the back of his head. "Wing's not going to be happy about this."

"That…that…" Grin and Dive looked up at the shock and stuttering May. She was staring at Talon. May's natural tan skin was whiter than a ghost. She stalked over to Talon and pointed at her. "You…you…"

Talon shrunk down a bit and braced herself. She knew May was going to call her a freak.

"That was SO TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"Huh?" Talon looked up at her, completely stunned. She didn't expect that.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that? What exactly did you do anyway? What happened?" May barraged her with a ton of questions. But Talon had a question of her own.

"You don't think I'm a freak?" Talon asked.

"Huh?" May stopped her questions and looked at her friend. It took her a minute to register what Talon had asked her.

"Oh no!" May grabbed Talon's hands in hers. "Of course not! I would never! You're my friend! I know we haven't always been friends but…I've always like you. You just seemed so distant and cold towards everyone. Now I see it was because of your powers. I could never think of you as a freak. Will you just tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah." Talon nodded and quickly filled her in on what's up.

"Whoa! No wonder you were so distant from everyone." May said after Talon had finished her story.

"What now?" May asked.

"We have to tell Wing about this." Dive replied. "He's not going to like it."

The four headed out to face their fate, Wildwing. Talon pulled May back from the two ducks as the left the room to find the others. "What's up?"

"Do me a huge favor." Talon whispered.

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone about Ash coming to the pizza parlor."

"Why? If he's that dangerous then…"

"May, please?" Talon stressed. "Please, just don't tell."

"Alright. I promise."

Dive sighed as they walked, as slowly as they could, down the hall."This was suppose to be a special day." Talon wondered what he meant by that, but didn't ask. She had more pressing matters to deal with. The four stopped momentarily at the door of the Rec. Room. None wanted to go in.

"No point in delaying the inevitable." Grin said slowly.

"Yeah." Talon replied then lead the group into the room.

"SURPRISE!" The ducks and Phil screamed as the group walked into the room.

"Huh?" Talon looked around. The room was decorated. There was a banner strung across the room, it read: Happy 15! There was also presents and a cake with fifteen candles on it. The ducks cheered and threw streams and confetti. "This is what you meant by a special day?"

"Yeah." Dive nodded.

"Wow! You look great, sweetheart!" Duke said as he eyed her dress.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked.

"Don't you like your surprise?" Tanya added.

"I do. I really do. I never thought you would throw me a party." Talon tried to force herself to be surprise and happy. It was no use.

"What's wrong?" Wildwing walked up to her. She couldn't look at him. When she wouldn't look at him he looked to his younger brother. "What happened?"

"Well…"

_Wham!_

Everyone in the room jumped when Wildwing slammed his fist into the wall. Talon was closest to him and thought he said some unfit word for kids ears.

"So, what now?" Mallory carefully asked. Everyone looked at each other, but for Wildwing. He still faced the wall.

"Well, we have this cake and it is Talon's birthday." Duke said.

"No point in letting it go to waste." Dive added. "So, let's party!"

The group cheered. They were right. They needed to have some fun. Dive called for Talon to join them. She singled him to give her a minute. She stepped over by Wildwing and placed her hand on his arm.

"Wing?" He didn't reply. He just slowly looked up at her. She smiled at him. He could help but return it with a light one of his own. She took his arm and began to pull him towards the group. "Come on."

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If someone doesn't clear up this upload problem I might not post up the rest of my fanfics. It's annoying to have to go through the WHOLE thing to separate the lines. Is anyone else having trouble with the uploading part making your chapter onto one BIG paragraph with no breaks?**


	7. Hearts Open

Chapter 7

**Hearts Open**

Later that night it came down to just the girls hanging out in Talon's room. They had a heated game of truth or dare, well it was mostly dares. Duke and Dive really got into it and had everyone doing crazy things. The boys finally decided they had enough and crashed about an hour ago. It was now about three in the morning. Tanya was sitting cross legged reading a book, May was lying on her stomach while watching Mallory sitting behind Talon braiding her hair, all were on the floor. "Come on, Talon."

"Why are you so obsessed with this game?" Talon asked. May was still harping at her to pick truth.

"It's a fun game! Come on! Just pick truth!"

"If you've got something to ask just ask." Talon kneaded her eyebrows at her friend. May returned it with a puppy pouting look. Talon sighed. "Truth."

"Yes!" May did a mini happy dance before asking her question. "Do you have feelings for Wildwing?"

Tanya lowered her book as Mallory tied off the second pigtail braid. Both wanted to know the answer. Talon stared straight forward as Mallory moved to her side, so she could see her face. Talon's expression was blank. "What do you mean?"

"Do you love him?" May pressed.

"Love?" Talon cocked her head to the side then answered with complete sincerity. "I don't know…what love is."

"Huh? What do you mean? How could you not know what love is?" May pushed up to her hands and knees then pulled her legs underneath her so she was sitting on them.

"My parents…died when I was just a kid. No one wanted me so I lived by myself." Talon wrapped her arms around her knees. "I distanced myself from people because of my power. I never allowed myself to get close to anyone."

The three girls exchanged looks. "I don't know what..."

"Don't know what?" Mallory asked.

"You know you can tell us anything." Tanya added.

"Nothing." Talon shook her head. "It's nothing."

They had no choice but to drop it. Soon after that the girls settled down and went to sleep. Talon flipped and flopped in her sleep as her dreams turned to nightmares. Tears began to stream down her face as her breathing picked up. "No…don't…please…"

_Talon ran as fast as she could. She was in Anaheim but it was completely destroyed. Everything and everyone was gone. Except for the pond. It was still untouched. She had to get there. Ash's laughter began to echo through out her dream. Talon stopped out side the pond. Ash appeared on top of the roof. "Stop it! Stop it right now, Ash!"_

_"It will soon be stopped. All you have to do is give me the crystal."_

_"What crystal? What are you talking about?"_

_"Give me the crystal or else." Ash powered up and destroyed the pond._

_"No!" Talon dropped to the ground and pounded her fists on the ground. Ash appeared in front of her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes._

_"That's it get mad. Show your true emotions."_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Not enough, huh? How about this?" Ash snapped his fingers and Wildwing appeared behind him, unconscious. Wing's arms were bound by chains protruding from an unseen source. Talon balled up her fists when she saw Wildwing. She began to glow gold again. She threw her fist at him, scratching his face._

_"Leave him alone!" Talon turned to punch at him again. But he was gone. His laughter began to echo through her dreams again._

_"Give me the crystal or else." Ash's laughter was replaced with cries of pain from Wildwing._

_"Wildwing! No!" Talon ran over to him. She tried to grab him but her hands went right through him. She tried again and again to help him. "No! Stop it!"_

"Wildwing!" Talon shot up from her sleeping bag on the floor. She slowed down her breathing a bit as she realized she was back in her room, safe. Her scream didn't wake the girls so she quickly got up and quietly left the room. She looked down the hall and made her way to his room.

She quietly opened the door and slipped inside. She had to know he was ok. He was. He was sleeping peacefully with Drake Duncan's journal. Obviously he fell asleep while reading it. Talon took the book off his chest and placed it on the nightstand by the bed. He still hasn't even made it a fourth of the way through the hefty book.

So far nothing of importance was in the journal. It just talked about Drake's journeys and his friendship with Talon's family. Talon's birthmark began to glow and so did the mask. She touched the birthmark then Wildwing's forehead before slipping back out of the room.

Duke walked quietly down the hall, he had gotten a drink of water and was heading back to his room. He passed by the training room, covering a yawn, and found Talon inside going through some training moves. He watched her for a few minutes before making his presence known. "Really nice, sweetheart."

"Duke?"

"Sorry to interrupt."

"It's ok." Duke took a minute to study her face.

"Something on your mind?"

"Nothing really." Talon glanced over at some fencing swords. She used her powers to pull them over to her and Duke. "Wanna spar?"

"Sure." Duke took the sword, with a look on his face saying he was surprised she asked him to spar, and stood ready.

The two ended up fencing for about two hours before stopping. "Not bad, sweetheart. You're a natural."

"I really could have used you back on Puck World in Brotherhood of the Blade. Then, I guess, it wouldn't be the Brotherhood. Maybe….Siblinghood of the Blade?" Duke joked. Still she didn't reply. He went quiet after that.

"Duke?"

"Yeah?"

"What's love?"

"Huh?" Duke looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"How do you know if your in love? What does it feel like to have someone to love who loves you?"

"That's kinda...uh...hard question to answer, sweetheart."

"Haven't you ever been in love?"

"Yeah." Duke's face suddenly went sad.

"What was she like?"

"A lot like you, actually. Strong, independent and very stubborn." Duke gave a light chuckle.

"What happened?"

"Running a mob has its prices. She got mixed up in a battle between my gang and another. She…She didn't make it. She died in my arms." Duke looked at his hands, as if he could still see her blood on his hands. "We were inseparable. Kinda like you and Wing. I never told her how I really felt about her."

Duke's hands began to shake as tears formed in his eyes. "I never told her that I loved her."

Talon took his hands in hers. Duke looked up at her questionably. He noticed a different look in her eyes. They weren't fill with the caution, distrustful, harsh look they have come to know her by but fill with concern, tenderness, and a hit of trust and possibly…love? "I'm sure she knew how you felt."

"Thanks, kid." Duke closed his hands around hers and smiled lightly. "Just remember, if you do have feelings for someone you should tell them. Whether or not they return your feelings…at least you'll let them know that you love them. Don't be afraid of being rejected. I know that he would never do that to you."

"Huh?" Talon looked at the older duck. He? He who?

"Just tell him before you lose your chance." Talon gave Duke a questionable look as she cocked her head to the side. Duke chuckled. "You still don't see or understand what your feeling. It's ok. You will soon enough. It's still young between you two."

Duke pulled one of his hands from her and placed it on her head.

...

Wildwing stretched as he let out the yawn of a life time. He felt like he hadn't slept in three days. He was defiantly going to go to bed early tonight. He was so tired this morning that he didn't even change out of his pjs, he just didn't care what he looked like at the moment. Although, he did straighten up his shirt and messy hair before entering into the kitchen where he knew Talon would be then entered. "Good morning…uh…Talon?"

Wildwing paused at the scene before him. Duke was, standing right beside Talon at the counter near the stove, covered from head to toe in flour and looked like a ghost compared to his completely flour free female companion. Both were surprisingly still in their pajamas. On rare occasions he's seen Duke lounge about for a while in his pajamas…but Talon? Sure she's had her pajamas on in front of the other ducks but she's always wore her robe. She _never_ wore just her pjs in front of anyone, except him.

"Are you sure I'm doing this right?" Duke asked as he continued to sir his mixture of pancakes.

"It's just mixing. How can you not be doing it right?" Talon asked with a bright smile on her face. She then grabbed a bag of chocolate chips and some cinnamon sugar. "Here. Add some of these."

Duke sat down the bowl and dropped some chips into it. "That's good. Now add some cinnamon sugar while mixing."

"This isn't so bad."

"Yeah, now that you won the battle against the flour." Talon giggled.

"Hey!"

"Well, that bag ain't no Saurian Overlord, but it did put up quite a fight." She began to laugh harder.

"Thanks a lot." Duke snorted but had a smiled on his face. "And here I thought you actually cared."

"Well, this is different." Wildwing said as he sat down.

"Morning, Wing!" Talon greeted cheerfully.

"Morning." Duke added, flatly, as he tried to brush off some of the flour clinging to his feathers. Talon quickly cooked up Wildwing a plate of pancakes, three slices of bacon and two eggs before setting it down in front of him.

"Thanks." Wing said before happily digging in. His eyes lit up as the pancakes reached his taste buds. "This is amazing!"

"It's one of my favorite pancake recipes." Talon smiled as she turned back to take over cooking the rest of the pancakes. "But the chef this time is Duke."

"Duke?" Wildwing choked on his bit of food. Never, for as long as they have been on Earth, before had Duke ever stepped into the kitchen to _actually_ cook. "You cook?"

"Haha! Make fun!" Duke grumbled as he headed for the door. "I'm gonna grab a shower."

Duke paused, then turned to look at Talon. "Remember what we talked about last night, sweetheart."

Talon looked over her shoulder at him. An innocent but thoughtful look appeared on her face. Duke just chuckled and left. Wing waited until he was gone before turning back to the girl. She had returned to her pancakes. After a few minutes of watching her back, she turned and placed the food on the table. "You two talked last night?"

"Uh huh." Talon nodded, mindlessly. "Couldn't sleep."

"What did you talk about?"

"Not much. We sparred mostly." Talon moved her right arm behind her back and tugged on her shirt tail. "He told me about a girl he loved. Back on Puck World."

"Really? He doesn't really talk much about his past." Wildwing was a bit surprised that Duke opened up to her about that. He wanted to know more but wouldn't push the matter. If Talon want him to know, she'd tell him. He poked his fork into his eggs. Talon sensed a changed in his mood.

"I'm gonna go see if the girls are up." Talon said as she headed for the door. Wildwing muffled an 'uh huh' as she stepped around the table. He was bringing his fork up to take a bit of eggs when Talon stepped over to him and kissed his cheek. She bolted out of the door after that.

He didn't know how much time passed by before Tanya and Mallory came walking into the kitchen. "Alright! Pancakes!"

Tanya plopped down in a chair and gladly dug into her favorite breakfast food. Mallory was the first to noticed the look on their leader's face. "Uh, you ok, Wildwing?"

He didn't move. He still held his fork up to his mouth. Tanya and Mallory exchanged shrugs.

**Author Notes: SORRY GUYS! Christmas break got in the way of updating as well as the rest of the holidays :P Well now that classes are back in session I can work on my fics again but I don't know how often I'll be able to update. I'm gonna have a pretty busy semester this year and I'm kinda freaking out a bit :/ maybe it won't be as bad as I think it will. Well, we'll see and I promise to try and update as often as I can. PLUS I fixed chapters 3 and 4 so they are not full body paragraphs.**


	8. Strange Things

Chapter 8

**Strange Things**

"Wah!" May cried, her arms spinning like pinwheels, as she tried to keep her balance on the ice.

"I gotcha." Duke said as she landed in his open arms.

"Thanks!" May's eyes sparkled as she looked up at the older duck. Talon rolled her eyes. Last night May mentioned, during their truth or _truth_ game, that she actually found Duke quite charming. Talon had to agree. Duke did have a nice, gentleman like charm about him and then turn around and be just as childish as Nosedive. She smiled. It's so true that growing up is optional.

"Talon, let's go!" Dive grabbed Talon's hand and began to skate with her. They started giving her skating lessons a few weeks ago and she's picked it up quick. Mostly she skates with Nosedive as she seems to be just as flexible as he is on the ice. The two have made their own skating routine and Nosedive even talked about entering competitions for fun, but Wildwing objects to it at the moment. He doesn't want Talon under anymore pressure. Talon agreed with him but she couldn't help but be a tiny bit interested in skating with Nosedive.

"Hey, Wing. What's up?" Duke asked, with May still holding on to him, when their leader joined them with a very ticked off look on his face.

"We got suckered into another publicity stunt." Wing replied.

"What's with the face? I've never seen you so mad before just because of a publicity stunt." Duke said.

"We're not the only ones who are going to be performing in this publicity stunt."

"Huh?" Duke and May looked at each other.

"Take a look at this." Wildwing hissed as he unclenched his hand from the newspaper he was holding. The headline read "Ducks Friend to Preform!" and just below the headline was a picture of Talon skating on the pond.

"Talon?" Grin asked as he looked at the paper.

"You better believe it, booby." Phil said as he walked up to his team with his hands in his pockets.

"Phil!" Duke glared at their manager. "How could you do this to Talon?"

"Huh?" Talon stopped skated when Duke's voiced raised.

"What's going on?" Nosedive asked. The two teens looked at each other and skated over to their friends.

"Hold on! It wasn't me!" Phil waved his hands in defense. "I know Talon's situation and would never put her into the spotlight like this!"

"Someone found out about us giving her skating lessons and they want her and Nosedive to perform a skating event." Wildwing explained.

"What?" Talon grabbed the paper from Wildwing and looked at it. Nosedive leaned over her shoulder and began to read the article.

"Let's see...'The Mighty Ducks' closest friend, Talon, will be performing, with Nosedive, a skating routine at the upcoming charity event to raise money for under privilege children. Even though this young girl has been trained by the ducks it is unknown how good Talon is but everyone is excited about the upcoming event. There is speculation that she will not be at the event...' I don't get it. Who found out that Talon was taking skating lessons from us? No one comes to the pond unless there's a game."

"That's the million dollar question." Phil said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, you have to get her out of this." Mallory said.

"We can't have Talon be put on display like that." Tanya added.

"I know that. And I've been on the phone all day trying to find out why Linda wrote and published this article." Phil said.

"Linda? Linda Forelock?" Duke asked.

"Who's Linda Forelock?" Talon asked.

"She's a brown haired reporter that keeps shoving her nose into Wing's personal life." Nosedive asked.

"I've heard of her too. She's one of the best newspaper writers in Anaheim." May said.

"But why would she post this. She doesn't even know me." Talon said.

"I tried to figure that out. She said her source was 'anonymous'." Phil shrugged.

"It doesn't make any sense for Talon to skate at a function like this." Tanya said.

"Can't you just tell reporters it was a misunderstanding?" Mallory asked. Wildwing's face hardened. "We can't, can we?"

"No." Phil shook his head. "This charity event is a huge deal. There's no way to get out of it without serious ramifications. And not just from fans but also from fellow hockey teams."

"What do you think? Can you handle this?" Grin asked as everyone turned their eyes to Talon.

...

"You sure about doing this?" May asked. She was stretched out, on her back, on Talon's bed. Talon was sitting at the foot of the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Talon reluctantly agreed to do the event, with some pushing from Nosedive. She really didn't know if she wanted to do the event or not. Wildwing left the decision up to her and said he'd stand by her whatever her decision.

"No. But what can I do? I can't ruin the ducks reputation just because of..."

"But how can you step out there on the ice in front of so many people? What if you open a portal up right there for the whole world to see? Or the whole hockey world, not to mention that noisy reporter who seems to have it in for you and Wildwing." The two girls went quiet at they pondered on the days events. The headquarters was quiet. Eerie quiet to a point. A cool breeze seem to appear out of no where. "Burr! Why did it get cold all of a sudden?"

_**Eeeee**_

"What was that?" May asked as she sat up.

"Probably just the machines settling." Talon replied. "This place is usually filled with noises like that."

"I never noticed them before."

"The first night you were over here all of us girls were in the room and talking until we fell asleep."

"Well, that's true." May said thoughtfully but then got spooked again when the sounds happened.

_**Eeeeew**_

"How can you live with these sounds?"

"I don't know. I guess I've been hear long enough I just ignore them or got use to them."

"Or because Wildwing is just across the hall and will come to the rescue." May snickered. Talon looked at her. "What?"

May watched as Talon sighed and stood up from the bed. "Where you going?"

"To talk to Wildwing."

"Ok then." May just blinked as Talon left the room.

_**Meeeeeooo**_

"Eek!" May squeaked as she clenched a pillow to her chest. "It's just the machines. It's just the machines."

...

Talon stood at Wildwing's door. It was about two in the morning. She wondered if he would still be up. Her hand raised up and she tapped on the door. A muffled reply told her to come in. The door whooshed open and she stepped in. Wildwing was propped up on his pillow with the large journal, leaning against his bend up left leg, wearing a black tank top and pajama bottoms. "It's two in the morning, honey. You should be in bed."

"May and I were just talking about the, uh, charity event." Talon said as she stood there, feeling strangely awkward, fiddling with her light green tank top.

Wildwing cocked his head to the side as he stared at her. He smile then patted the bed beside him. "Come here."

Talon tucked a strained of hair behind her ear as she walked over to him and sat down beside him. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"If you don't want me to do the event then I won't."

"Talon, I already told you, it's your decision."

"I know but..." Talon looked up at him.

"You want to do it, right?"

"Uh, well..."

"I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes."

"Huh?"

"You've began to trust the other ducks. It's natural for you to want to do stuff with them now. Besides, you've gotten a lot better with your powers so we don't have to worry about portals." Talon looked back down at the bed. Wildwing tightened his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, smile. Smile, smile, smile!"

Talon rolled her eyes. Wildwing maybe the leader here and may have his serious side but that didn't mean that he didn't act like a child at times. Even though most of those times were when he didn't have the mask on or if he was alone with Talon. "Oh, grow up, Mister So Called Leader!"

"You disobeying my orders?" Wildwing said in a deep but playful tone.

"Tsk!" Talon tossed her head to the side. "So, what if I am? What are you going to do about it, duck boy?"

"Just this." Wildwing pulled his arm away from her shoulders.

"Huh?" Talon looked at him just as he placed the journal on his nightstand then turned back to her and immediately started to tickle her. He caught her off guard and she collapsed into laughter. "Ahaha! Wild..wing! Stop it! Hahaha!"

"What was that about disobeying my orders?" Wildwing asked as he continued his assault. Talon was laughing so hard that she fell down on the bed to where Wildwing was practically towering over her.

"Ok! Ok! I'll do whatever you say!"

"That's my girl." Wildwing stopped tickling her and placed his hands on each side of her head and looked down at her. Talon composed herself then locked eyes with the duck leaning over her. She felt her heart thump hard against her chest as he leaned down and nuzzled his beak against her cheek. "You know I'll always be here for you, right?"

"Y-Yes." Talon's voice cracked and was just above a whisper. "Wild..."

"Ah!"

"Huh?" Wildwing and Talon sat up just as May screamed and bolted into the room and right into the couple sitting on the bed.

"May?" Talon asked.

"What in the world are you doing plowing into us like that?" Wildwing asked as he rubbed his head.

"There's something in here!" May screamed as she clung to both of them.

"Yeah. _You're_ in here." Wildwing replied.

"No! That's not what I meant!" May said then looked at Talon. "Remember those machine noises you told me about!"

"Yeah."

"Well, do they make rustling and scratching noises?" Talon and Wildwing exchanged looks. May blinked at the pair then raised an eyebrow and pointed accusingly at them. "Um...did I interrupt a tender moment?"

Wildwing and Talon looked at each other again and noticed the position they were in. When May made her hasty debut in Wildwing's room, she knocked them into each other. Wildwing was now lying on top of Talon, but not fully so he wasn't crushing her. The two blushed and Wildwing lifted off of her. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Talon said as she sat up.

"Look, May, you can't just go around..."

_**Scratch, scratch, scratch**_

"Wildwing." Talon said but he didn't hear her.

"...just go around busting into peoples rooms..."

"Wildwing?"

"You could have hurt one of us and..."

"Wildwing!" Talon grabbed his beak and clamped it shut. Wildwing gave her a questionable look as she held his beak. "Listen."

_**Eeeoow**_

_**Scratch**_

_**Shuffle**_

_**Eeeeeeeooow**_

May grabbed Wildwing's arm. "What is that? And don't tell me that's a machine making that noise!"

"What is it, Wildwing? Is it one of the machines?" Talon asked when she released his beak.

"It's no machine of ours." Wildwing replied.

"Oh! Why couldn't you have just lied to me?" May whined.

The three sat quietly until the noise was heard again. Wildwing climbed off the bed, which was hard because May was refusing to let him go. When he got to his feet he held back his right hand for Talon. She took it and stood up. She grabbed a flashlight that was in the draw of his nightstand then followed him out of the room. Wildwing paused in the hall as the noises began again. May whined as she clung tighter to his left arm.

"What's going on, Wildwing?" Talon said, her voice beginning to show she was getting a bit scared herself. Wildwing just squeezed her hand in response and started walking again. As they continued to make their way around something began to scratch the floor behind them, like someone was following them. Talon raised her light but nothing appeared in the beam of light.

They once again began their trek thought the headquarters. They entered the ready room. Just as they entered the room May screamed as something touched her back. She jumped and stumbled, pulling Wildwing and Talon down with her. Laughter filled the room. Talon threw her light up, right in Nosedive and Duke's laughing faces. "Nosedive! Duke! Why did you do that?"

"'Cuz it was fun!" Nosedive laughed. "You should have seen the looks on your faces!"

"So it was you two making all that noise." Wildwing said as he untangled himself from the girls and stood up.

"Jerks!" Talon screamed as she slugged the boys.

"How could you two do that?" May screamed. "I thought you were more mature than that, Duke!"

"Sorry, sweetheart. When Dive informed me of his little prank I couldn't say no." Duke replied as his laughing subsided.

"You could have left me out of it." Wildwing shook his head.

"You _weren't _part of the plan. We were just going to scare the girls." Duke replied. "What were you all doing out here anyway?"

"What's going on?" Mallory demanded as she, Tanya and Grin ran into the ready room and flipped on the light.

"These children decided it would be fun to make noises and scare me, May and Wildwing." Talon said as she shook the flashlight at the boys.

"Noises?" Duke looked at his younger partner in crime.

"We didn't make any noise." Nosedive added.

"Don't deny it! We heard all of the scratching, weird voice noises and shuffling!" May hissed as she put her hands on her hips. Duke and Nosedive just continued to look completely lost.

"Come on, guys." Talon said as she mimicked May's stance. "'Fess up!"

"We didn't make any noise." Nosedive replied. "All we planned on doing is sneaking up on you girls."

"Honestly?" Wildwing asked in his _''I'm going to pound you if you lie to me, baby brother''_ big brother voice.

"Honest, big bro." Nosedive nodded.

"I've been hearing strange things tonight too." Tanya said.

"Strange. I haven't felt any intruding presences." Grin said. The room got quiet and the strange noise began again.

"Sounds like it's coming from the vents." Mallory said. The group began to search around.

"Hey, I think I found it." Duke said as he stood by one of the air vents.

_**Eeeoo**_

_**Shuffle**_

Tanya raised her omni-tool and pried off the cover. She then shown her light in then vent. May grabbed onto Duke's arm. "What is it? A demon? A monster? It's evil, isn't it?"

"Duh, guys?" Tanya said. Everyone, ever so slightly, leaned in closer. "I bid you to look into the terrifying face of pure evil."

Tanya pulled out her hand. Everyone gasped.

"It's...uh...kitten?" May blinked at the dirty little fur ball in the tech genius's hand.

"How did a kitten get into our ventilation?" Mallory asked.

"It's so cute!" May and Talon giggled as they looked at the light creamy yellow kitten then each other and chuckled as the same name suddenly popped into both their heads, a name that reminded them of a certain creamy yellow colored duck. "Little Dive!"

"Huh?" Nosedive blinked.

"It looks just like you." May said as she looked at the youngest duck. The others giggled.

"Ya know? The little kitten does look like Nosedive." Mallory snickered as she pointed at the little kitten that did have almost the exact same color of fur as Nosedive's feathers.

"Should I be insulted by that?" Nosedive asked.

"Think of it as a compliment, kid." Duke replied. "It's a cute little fuzz ball."

"Still not sure if it's a insult or a compliment." Nosedive frowned as everyone laughed again.

"Come here, Little Dive." Talon cooed at the kitten as she reached for it. The kitten hissed and scratched the back of her right hand. "Ouch!"

"You little..." Wildwing started.

"No. It's ok." Talon stopped him from grabbing the little kitten. "It's just scared."

"But he..."

"It's just a kitten, Wildwing." Wildwing nodded and took Talon's injured hand in his.

"Let's get this taken care of." Wildwing said as he lead her to the infirmary. The rest of the ducks, but for Tanya and May, shuffled off back to bed. Tanya and May took the task of getting the dirty kitten cleaned up and fed so they could also get to bed.

...

Talon sat quietly on the exam table as Wildwing got the antiseptic out. He returned to her and picked up her hand. She flinched at the stinging substance he dabbed on her hand. He gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Talon shook her head. They went quiet again as he finished cleaning the cuts and wrapped her hand up. As he put up the supplies Talon wiggled her fingers, to make sure the bandage wasn't too tight or too loose. Wildwing walked back over to her. She pulled her legs upon the table and kneeled up on it, now she was about eye level with the tall duck. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Wildwing blinked at her sudden outburst of affection. "Thank you...for everything."

Wildwing smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug


	9. Dinner

Chapter 9

**Dinner**

"Wow!" May gasped as she and Duke watched Talon run through the obstacle course. Talon had to get through a series of jumps, slides and climbs using her powers to increase her own physical abilities while Tanya and Mallory fired random objects at her. Talon fired her own magic blast at the object hurling towards her head.

"She's great, isn't she?" Duke asked.

"Yeah." May nodded. "From what you all have told me, it's hard to believe that she didn't always have this much control over her powers.

"I know what ya mean." Duke smiled.

"Huh?" May looked at the older duck.

"Me and Talon have sparred on several occasions. I've even thought her how to use my saber." Duke replied.

"Really?"

"Yup. I can teach you how to as well, if you want." Duke smiled down at the black haired girl sitting beside him.

May blushed and waved her hands frantically. "Oh no! No way I'm going to get involved with swords! Knowing my luck, I'd cut off my arm! Plus, my dad would have a heart attack!"

"I guess so." Duke laughed. "So, you coming to the sports dinner with us tonight?"

"So wish! I have family coming in this weekend. My father has already pulled out the _'Family is the most important thing in the world'_ card before I could even ask him." May pouted.

"To bad. You're not going to miss much though."

"I did talk him into having the family come to the skating event."

"That's great. Talon's going to need all the support she can get." Duke and May locked eyes with each other but it was broke when Duke sensed something coming his way. He pulled out his saber and sliced away a dagger Talon threw at him with her powers. Duke looked up to see Talon smiling at him and holding a sword, made of her power. She waved her sword, taunting him into sparring. "Oh, you're on, sweetheart!"

Tanya and Mallory walked over to sit with May as Duke ran to Talon and the two began to spar. Mallory shook her head. "Those two. They're like kids at Christmas with those swords of theirs."

"Yeah. I never fancied Talon as the sword type." Tanya nodded.

"Leave it to the ex-theif to rub off on such a sweet innocent girl." Mallory rolled her eyes. "We better be careful or he'll convert her." May said. Tanya and Mallory looked at each other in an 'Uh oh' kind of way. May just laughed at their expressions.

...

"Do I really have to wear a dress?" Talon asked as the girls wondered through the mall.

"Unfortunately...yes." Mallory replied. Mallory did like to dress up on occasion but when she felt like it and when it was her decision.

"It's not that bad." Tanya said as they turned into a dress shop.

"I still don't want to." Talon frowned.

"You wear that sundress." Mallory pointed out.

"Only around the pond." Talon said as she inspected the scratches the kitten gave her. They had healed a bit but not much. "Let's just get this over with."

"We better make it q-q-quick." Tanya said. "We only have a few hours before we have to get to the dinner."

"Let's get to it then!" Mallory said as her shopping diva took over her military queen personality. Talon rolled her eyes at Mallory suddenly became a typical shopping crazy girl.

...

Wildwing, not wearing the mask but it was safely tucked in its pouch under his jacket, tapped his foot on the floor as he anxiously looked at the time again then looked around the hotel dinning hall. His eyes landed on his baby brother. Nosedive was pulling at his neck tie and silently cursing whoever invented the 'literal' pain in the neck thing. Wildwing's eyes drifted back down to the time on his communicator. A hand patted him on the shoulder broke him from his stare. "Relax, Wing. They'll be here."

"I shouldn't have let her go alone," Wildwing looked at Duke.

"She's not alone. Mallory and Tanya are with her," Duke reminded the worried duck. "They would contact you immediately if something happened. Besides you know how girls are when it comes to dresses and shopping."

"Tanya and Talon are nothing like that."

"True. But Mallory is, at times," Duke pointed out then began to say more but sudden gasps and murmurs stopped him. They looked at everyone then up the stairs where their missing female friends were. Mallory was wearing a stunning oriental maroon velvet dress with a split in the right side going past her knee, her hair was combed over to the left side of her face and was wearing a hint of makeup on her cheeks. Tanya was wearing a simple, off the shoulder, light green dress with sequin flowers falling down it, her hair remained the same and no makeup at all.

Talon was the most stunning of the girls. She was wearing a sparkling light blue strapless dress with a tight bodice hugging her chest and waist, revealing she had more curve to her than the ducks had thought. The dress flared out at her hips and had a v-slit positioned a little bit before Talon's left hip, the slit revealed a dark blue fabric underneath giving the dress the illusion of day turning into night.

Wildwing, along with everyone, stared up at Talon with stunned expressions. Mallory and Tanya walked back up to Talon, as she was frozen at the top of the stairs, they said something to her that seemed to bring her back to reality. Talon had to lifted up her dress so she could descend the stairs with out tripped. In doing so, she revealed she was wearing silver ankle strap sandals, with rhinestones running up the straps, that matched the dress perfectly despite not being blue.

"Wow!" Nosedive exclaimed then pulled out a camera from his pocket and started taking pictures.

"What are you doing?" Grin asked.

"May asked me to take pictures of everything that happens tonight." Nosedive replied as he continued his photo snapping mania. Grin just shook his head.

Mallory and Tanya, once at the bottom of the stairs, broke off from the others to mingle in their typical circle at these kind of events. Duke remained quiet and at Wildwing's side as Talon walked up to them.

"Talon." Wildwing said once she was standing in front of him. He stared down at her made up face. A light pink, from blushing, arose on her cheeks from underneath the makeup she worn. The make up did wonders for her. Sure, to him, she was already a beautiful young girl but now the little makeup that highlighted her nature beauty seemed to make her even more beautiful and more grown up looking, more of a woman.

"Everyone's staring at me." Talon began to tremble as the murmurs and stares from everyone made her nervous. Duke still remained silently and intently watched Wildwing and Talon. "I can't handle this."

Wildwing placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. "Relax, Tally. You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you."

Talon grabbed his wrists and took a deep breath. As she let it out her trembling stopped. She looked up at Wildwing with a smile. "I'm fine now."

Wildwing returned her smile and nodded. He held out his right arm for her to take. She gladly placed her left hand in the bent of his elbow. He placed his left hand over hers and lead her to their table while Nosedive continued snapping pictures of them. Duke chuckled at Nosedive as Wildwing held Talon's chair for her. Wildwing growled at his little brother and sat down. "Will you knock it off, Nosedive?"

"What? I have to." Nosedive's eyes shone with pure innocence.

"You and May." Duke shook his head as he purposely took the seat to Talon's left, as Wildwing was sitting on her right. He knew that Nosedive's antic behavior would only make Talon more nervous and wanted some distance between the two.

The night began from there as speeches were made and dinner was served. The initial speaker took the stage again to announce the next speakers, who was a surprise to everyone, especially the ducks, Talon and Phil. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will now hear from our two performers who are performing at the charity event this weekend. Please give a warm applause to Nosedive and Talon!"

"What?" The ducks and Phil shouted. Talon's eyes widened as she grabbed onto Wildwing's arm and clung onto him like her life depended on it. Wildwing patted her hand. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm uh." Talon looked at him and shook her head. "No. It's ok. I can do this, I think. Besides I'm going to perform in front of a lot more people at the event than here."

"She'll be fine, big bro." Nosedive said as he stood up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from her chair. Talon smiled weakly at Wildwing as Nosedive pulled her upon the platform. Talon stood quietly with her hands collapsed together as Nosedive took the mic and began talking up a storm. She was ever so glad that he took the lead. She had no clue what to say. The more he talked the more she began to feel comfortable in front of everyone. _Maybe performing won't be such a bad thing after all._

"Miss Talon, what are your thoughts on this charity event and on your performance this weekend. There is speculation that you will not do the event." A 'familiar' woman's voice broke Talon's thoughts. All the ducks looked to see none other than Linda Forelock holding out her reporter's mic to Talon.

"What's she doing here?" Mallory demanded, no one in particular.

"She's gonna..." Wildwing hissed as he started to get up from his chair.

"Hold it!" Duke grabbed his leader's arm and pulled him back in place in his chair.

"Let go, Duke!" Wildwing warned as he looked at the older duck.

"Calm down, Wildwing. If you take off on Forelock then Talon is just going to get upset. Look at her. She's watching you." Duke said as he jerked his beak towards Talon. Wildwing pulled his eyes away from Duke and look at Talon. She was indeed watching to see what Wildwing was going to do. Wildwing immediately calmed down and sent Talon an 'It's ok. I'm fine. Just relax and talk only if you want to' type look. Talon nodded in understanding.

"Uh, Talon is very..." Nosedive started but was interrupted by the annoying reporter.

"Well, Miss Talon? Is your silence confirming that you do not want to do this event?" Forelock grinned.

"Not at all." Talon walked up to the mic. "I am looking forward to this event and glad to help the less fortunate in anyway that I can. I hope to see you all there and hope that you enjoy our performance."

The room erupted with applause as Nosedive escorted Talon off the platform. As they were walking down the stairs, Forelock rushed over to them. "Miss Talon, if you would..."

A white feathered hand snapped out and grabbed the woman's wrist. Forelock turned to see Wildwing's glare. "Talon will _not_ be answering anymore questions tonight. Especially from _you_."

"What's the matter, Wildwing? Not happy with the publicity you're getting for your little group of space aliens?" Forelock asked with a smirk.

"What's your deal? Why did you bring Talon into the lime light? She doesn't belong there." Nosedive asked as he placed himself between Forelock and Talon.

"Why not? She's a close friend of yours and a great ice skater. Is there some _reason_ she should not be in the eyes of the people?" Forelock's eyes widened. "I'm a reporter, you know? I can sense when there is a story that's hidden and needs to be brought out to the public."

"Wha...? What are you...?" Nosedive was taken back from that. He didn't know what to think.

"Talon is as normal as anyone else here." Wildwing said as he jerked her arm so she would turn her attention to him instead of his loved ones. "It would do you wonders if you just backed off Talon and leave her alone."

"Hn." Forelock studied Wildwing's face then smiled. "Very well. I will leave you then."

Wildwing released the woman's arm and she left them. Talon walked up to Wildwing. He didn't notice her as his eyes were still on Forelock as weaving through the crowds of people standing around. Talon placed her hand on his arm to grab his attention. "Wildwing?"

"Yes?" He finally turned to her.

"Do you think she knows?" Talon asked.

"I don't...know, Tally." Wildwing replied honestly.

"I think she's just full of hot air. There's no way she can know about Talon's powers. She's probably just poking around for something that's not even there." Nosedive said.

"I hope so, baby brother." Wildwing nodded.

"Excuse me." The group of three looked up to see a nicely dress young man, with wavy dark brown hair and eyes. "Miss Talon, I would be honored if you would dance with me."

"Uh." Talon looked at the guy then Wildwing. Wildwing shrugged for her to do it if she wanted. "I don't..."

"Come on. I don't bite." He said as he took her hand and lead her out on the floor. She cased a glance back at Wildwing and Nosedive. Nosedive was chuckling at her while Wildwing just watched her go. The look in his eyes told her that she wouldn't be out of his sight for a second. Talon couldn't help but smirk at how much of a mother hen Wildwing really was.

After this guy danced one song with her another one cut in, then another, then another until she danced with twelve different guys. The twelve guy obviously wasn't that much of a dancer as he kept stepping on her toes and making wide dramatic moves.

"Is this guy trying to dance or land a plane?" Nosedive asked with amusement in his tone. He was sitting with Wildwing as the others were scattered about doing whatever grabbed their interest at the moment. "Poor thing. Maybe you should go rescue her?"

Wildwing raised an eyebrow at his little brother. "What? You know you want to. Beside she wants to be rescued."

Nosedive was right. Talon was shooting Wildwing a 'Pleeeeeease save me!' look. Wildwing stood up and walked over to the dancing couple. He tapped the guy on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

"Of course. Thank you, milady." The guy bowed to Talon then left.

"Oh my gosh! Huge thank you, Wing." Talon sighed relief as Wildwing took her in his arms and began to dance a slow dance with her.

"Anytime." Wildwing replied softly.

"I don't know how much for of dancing I can handle." Talon said as she leaned tiredly against Wildwing's chest.

...

"Well, that was one looooong night." Nosedive exclaimed as he stretched out. The group was now in the migrator and heading back to the pond. Duke was driving with Tanya next to him as everyone else was in the back. "I can't wait to get home, slip into my jammies and hit the hay!"

"Looks like Talon beat you to the punch, Nosedive." Mallory chuckled as she pointed at Talon fast asleep in her chair.

"The poor thing is worn out." Wildwing said.

"At least nothing bad happened tonight. Now all we have to do is get through the event." Phil stated.

"Yeah." Wildwing nodded with a hint of worry in his voice.

"You alright, Wildwing?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit worried about Forelock." Wildwing replied honestly. He and Nosedive told everyone what happened with her. They all were concerned if Forelock really knew anything or if she was blowing hot air like Nosedive suggested. They all, but Duke, turned their eyes onto the sleeping girl.

"Home sweet pond." Duke said as he stopped the migrator.

Wildwing unbuckled Talon and picked her up. She was so sound asleep that she didn't even noticed he had picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her down on the bed and took off her shoes then pulled the covers over her. He sat down on the bed and watched her sleep for a while. He kissed her cheek before leaving her to go to bed himself. "Sleep well, little one. You deserve it."

**Author's Notes: Well this chapter seemed boring and uneventful to me. :/ The next chapter will be more exciting ;) Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great! Keep them up! We're not all that far from the ending. Any ideas on what's going to happen? I think you might be surprised along the way. So keep reading and enjoying my fanfic for The Mighty Ducks**


	10. Danger In Events

Chapter 10

**Danger in Events**

Talon tugged on the end of Wildwing's shirt that she was wearing, which she swiped from his closet. Because of their immense size difference, Wildwing's shirt fit her like a dress that hung off her left shoulder, revealing her red wife beater strap and covered the shorts she was wearing underneath. She was stretched out across the couch, resting her head on Wildwing's lap and her nose in a book. Wildwing's eyes drifted down from Ducaine's journal to Talon. He secretly watched her as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth from what she was reading. He smiled himself as he brought his arm down, from the back of the couch, and placed his hand on her stomach. Talon was completely relaxed with him now. She didn't flinch or tense up when he, or even one of the other ducks, touched her. Talon gave him a curious look seconds before he began to wiggle his fingers on her stomach.

"Wild! Wing! Stop it!" Talon snorted and laughed as he tickled her stomach. She swatted his hand away then readjusted her wrinkled shirt. The two went quiet as they each went back to their books, Wildwing replaced his arm over her stomach but dangled his fingers over the couch cushion. A few minutes later the door whooshed open and Mallory walked in carrying a sandwich on a small plate.

"Talon, you didn't eat your lunch," Mallory said when she walked around to the front of the couch. Talon brought the book close to her face and shrunk down a bit when she felt Wildwing tense.

"Talon? You didn't eat breakfast this morning either," Wildwing put his book down and looked down at the girl hiding behind her book.

"Hey, Talon! Let's practice our route one more time!" Nosedive called as he stuck his head into the room momentarily before heading upward to the rink.

"Coming!" Talon chirped as she leaped up from the couch and tossed her book down. She didn't even get half a step away as Wildwing grabbed a handful of his shirt she was wearing and pulled her back to him.

"Ho-o-old it!" Wildwing said as he pulled Talon back to his lap. She gave him an innocent look as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tightly in place.

"Wing! I have to go practice!" Talon pouted at him.

"Don't give me that look, young lady. You know you have to eat," Wildwing's voice slipped right into his big brother tone. "Now, why aren't you eating?"

"Mm," Talon sighed. "Ok, it's nerves. I'm just nervous about the event tonight. Eating will only make it worse."

"Talon, it's not good to skip meals before you do this event," Wildwing said as he loosened his hold on her.

"Come on, Wildwing. I'll eat after the event. I promise," Talon snuggled into his chest.

"Oh...alright. But you _have_ to eat right after the event."

"You're the best, Wildwing!" Talon hugged him then raced after Nosedive. Mallory rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"What are you snickering at?" Wildwing demanded.

"That girl has you totally wrapped around her finger!" Mallory laughed.

"She does not," Wildwing huffed as he picked the journal back up.

"All she has to do is snuggle up to you and you cave! If it was anyone else was skipping meals you would force feed them!" Mallory said as she poked Wildwing in the arm. "You are totally whooped, duck boy!"

"Mallory!"

Out in the hall, Talon chuckled at the conversation the two ducks were having. She turned and headed for the elevator. On her way there Little Dive came running across her path. He stopped and hissed at Talon. Talon blinked in confusion. That cat, for some reason, just flat out didn't like her. She watched the cat swipe its sharp claws in her direction then ran off. Talon wondered if the cat just didn't like her powers. That was the only reason she or the ducks could come up with to why the cat didn't like her.

...

"Talon, you ready yet?" Nosedive asked as he knocked on her door. The door opened and Nosedive looked her up and down. Talon was dressed in a swan like leotard, as they were doing their own performance of Swan Lake, and her hair was simply pulled up into a tight bun on top her head. "Wow! You look hot!"

"Uh...thanks, Nosedive," Talon blushed and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "You look great too. Just like a prince."

"I guess so. Though I do find it hard to get in touch with my inner prince," Nosedive said as he looked down at his prince outfit. "I think I look more like Prince Charming on Cinderella than the prince from Swan Lake."

Talon rubbed her right hand.

"You two ready?" Wildwing asked as he walked up to his two charges. The two nodded. "Talon, at anytime, if you need to stop just stop and get off the ice."

"I know, Wing. I'll be fine," Talon smiled at him. The three when up to the pond and was greeted in the locker room by the rest of their friends.

"Good luck, Talon!" May said as she hugged her best friend.

"You look good, sweetheart," Duke said with an approving nod.

"It's time," Phil said from the door.

"Let's do it, girl!" Nosedive said with a wink and thumbs up. Talon nodded then looked at Wildwing. She smiled at him. He smiled back then left to sit with his teammates. Nosedive looked over at Talon, who was rubbed her right hand. "You alright?"

"Huh?"

"You keep rubbing your hand."

"Oh, nerves...I guess," Talon said as she looked at her hand.

"You ready then?" Nosedive asked as he took her hand in his.

"Yes!" Talon nodded and the two left the locker room.

Talon took a deep breath then skated out on the dark ice. The spotlight came up and shone down on her as the music started.

"This is going to be so great!" May squealed quietly. Wildwing arranged it for her and her family to be sitting with them on the team bench, the closest seat in the stadium that wasn't behind the glass.

Everyone was in awe of the graceful skating moves Talon was doing.

"This is incredible," Tanya gasped.

"I know. She's a thousand times better that she was in practice," Mallory said.

"It's like she was born to do this," Duke added.

Nosedive was also entranced by Talon's moved that he almost missed his cue to go on. He skated on the ice as if he was weaving through a forest. He came upon Talon and watched her skate then swooped in close to her and began their doubles performance. Their moved got more dramatic and more dynamic. They skated towards each other and embraced the other. Suddenly a loud blast shook the stadium and the doors to the locker room flew out onto the ice.

"What in the name of Drake Ducaine was that?" Duke asked.

"Ah!" The ducks looked to May's mother who suddenly screamed and pointed.

"Mom? What is it?" May asked then she saw it too. "Oh no! Wildwing!"

The group looked to their right to see a monster. It roared then looked around. Wildwing jumped up. "Attack! Don't let it get on the ice!"

The ducks jumped up to attack but the monster released a shock wave of power, knocking them into a pile. May's mother fainted into her husband's arms as her aunt and uncle tried to keep their three kids from running up to the monster out of being impressed by it's grossness.

"Oh great," Nosedive hissed and tightened his arms around her as he looked around. "We've got to get you out of here."

"No!"

"What?"

"We can't," Nosedive looked down at her. She nodded towards the crowd. "The crowd just thinks it's part of the show. We have to go on. We can't let them know this is for real. It will lead to questions."

"That's true," Nosedive looked at her and debated. He gave in. It was all he could do. "Ok. I'll tell Wildwing what we're doing so he doesn't rush out here."

"I'll distract it," Talon said and he nodded. Talon skated away from Nosedive and the monster followed her. She used her skating moved and quickly adapted them into her fighting style so it did look like a practice performance to the audience.

While all eyes were on her, Nosedive skated over to the ducks who were picking themselves up off the ground. "Don't go out onto the ice!"

"What?" Wildwing demanded.

"Talon doesn't want anyone to know this is real. We're going to do this as if it was part of the show," Nosedive explained.

"I don't think..."

"He's right, Wildwing," Duke said.

"If we go out there then everyone will know it's not a performance," Grin added.

"They'll find out about her powers," Duke said.

"Don't worry, big bro," Nosedive smiled at him. "Talon _can_ do this and I've got her back."

"Be careful and tell her not to over do her powers," Wildwing ordered. Nosedive nodded.

"Dive!" Mallory tossed him her puck blaster.

"Wasn't in the scripted but what they don't know..." Nosedive chuckled then skated back out onto the ice. He skated up to Talon and fired a puck at the monster. "Don't over use your powers. We don't want to give anything away."

"Got it," Talon turned to face the monster while skating backwards. She fired a blast at the creature. The creature roared and slammed its large fist on the ice, cracking it. A fair size piece of ice rose up behind Talon. She increased her speed and launched herself into the air. She spun around a few times, letting her magic gather around her like a tornado. She dropped back to the ice and, with a flick of her hand, the power tornado slammed into the monster. "Yes!"

"Nice shot!" Nosedive cheer as did the crowd. Talon smiled at him as she held out her hands for another attack. She gathered up her energy when a sharp pain shot through her right hand. The pain made her shoot her attack into the boards and loose her balance. She dropped to the ice with her right hand burning like she had stuck it in the heart of a volcano. "Talon!"

The monster ran right up to Talon with its fist pulled back. Just before it slammed into her, Nosedive body checked it away from her. Though from the massive size of the creature Nosedive ended up falling on his rear in the process. The crowd erupted with applause. "This is amazing!"

"Those special effects are top of the line!"

"I know! That monster looks so real!"

"Wow. They really do think this is part of the show," Mallory said in awe as she looked over the crowd.

"Something's not right," Wildwing said.

"What are you talking about, Wildwing? She's doing find!" May smiled.

"He's right, May," Duke said with his eyebrows narrowed and eyes fixed on Talon.

"What are you two talking about?" May asked.

"Did you not see her miss after she did her tornado attack?" Duke asked.

"She didn't do that on purpose?" May asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"There's no way she could have so much control into that twister attack then mess up on a simpler attack," Grin explained.

"Talon?" Nosedive skated over to his friend. She was holding her hand. His eyes widened when he saw her right hand. Little Dive's scratched had reappeared on her hand and were a dark green color. He reached out and touched her hand only to pull back out of how cold her hand was. "Your hand is freezing cold."

"Feels like it's on fire," Talon winced at the pain.

"We better get you off the ice," Nosedive said as he began to help her up.

"Dive, look out!" Talon shouted and threw up her hands to defend them from the monster's energy attack. But the pain in Talon's hand increased again and she couldn't attack. The monster hit them, sending them flying backwards.

"I'm going!" Wildwing said as he started for the ice.

"No! You can't!" Duke said as he and Grin grabbed their leader.

"Let go! She needs my help!"

"Calm down, Wildwing!" Grin said.

"She'll be fine! You have to stay here this time to protect her!" Duke added.

"No! Let go!" Wildwing shouted as he struggled against his teammates.

"Wildwing...," Tanya said as she and Mallory watched helplessly at their leader struggling with not being able to rush to Talon's side like usual.

"Talon?" Nosedive picked himself up and looked at his female friend, who did not look good at all.

"Dive...we have to finish this...now! Something's not right with me," Talon's face was pale and the color from the scratches was moving up her arm. Nosedive's stomach spun at the sight of her wound. She closed her eyes and opened a portal. Nosedive helped her stand up. She held out her left hand and gathered up all her strength. She fired her power at the monster. It slid back on the ice but Talon was loosing strength and the monster began to push back against her.

"Hang tight, girly," Nosedive made sure Talon could stand on her own before body slamming once again into the monster, sending it flying through the portal. Talon closed the portal and dropped back to the ground. The stadium erupted once again with clapping. Nosedive didn't hear it as he skated back over to Talon. The green color was almost up to her elbow. "Let's get you off the ice."

"No argument here," Talon smiled weakly. She stood up with the help of Nosedive and the two skated towards the locker room. They waved lightly to the crowd to accept the ovation. Wildwing was right there to take Talon and disappeared into the locker room with his teammates and May. Grin picked up the broke doors and temporarily jammed them back in place.

"Talon? Talon?" May cried with tears stinging her eyes. Talon opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Wildwing snapped at the girl in his arms. "Why didn't you get off the ice?"

"I'm...s-sorry..."

"Hey, don't yell her at like that!" Nosedive snapped.

"Sorry. I just...You should have just gotten off the ice."

"But the event..."

"Screw the stupid event!" Wildwing hissed with venom. "When I find out who put you into this position I'm going to make them pay!"

"Wild...wing?" Talon looked at him but wasn't really sure if he was the Wildwing she came to know. No one in the room, at that moment, was really sure if Wildwing was really Wildwing at that point. His protective nature over Talon seems to have sent him into a blind rage. She reached up, with her left hand, and touched his cheek. "Wildwing?"

Wildwing seem to relax at her touch and her voice but he was still clearly ticked. Duke kneeled down next to them. "Talon, what's wrong with your arm?"

"Isn't those the scratches Little Dive gave you?" Mallory asked as Tanya gently picked up Talon's injured hand and look at it. "What is it Tanya?"

"I'm not s-sure...but it looks like Talon's arm has been infected," Tanya said as she adjusted her glasses. "Her arm is freezing cold."

"Infected? Just by a cat scratch?" Nosedive asked with confusion.

"Why would a scratch make her arm look like that?" May asked.

"Ash," Grin said.

"He must have sent that kitten here!" Duke added. "That would explain why the thing doesn't like her!"

"Great! Not we have to worry about strays attacking Talon!" Nosedive said with exasperation.

"I'm going to kill that cat," Wildwing hissed.

"N-No! It's not the cat's...fault, Wild-wing," Talon pleaded. "I just have to...break his hold on the cat and...it'll be fine."

"Hey, hey! There's my little money makers! The crowd want to see the stars of tonight's show!" Phil spun around when he entered the locker room.

"Sorry, Phil. No one's signing autographs tonight," Duke said.

"Gross! What's wrong with her arm?" Phil asked.

"Um...who's your friend?" May asked. Phil looked down to a little boy, dressed in a red shirt and black shorts, standing next to him with a camera in his hand.

"You were awesome! Can I get a picture?" The kid's big brown eyes shimmered at them.

"Sorry, kid," Mallory said as she escorted him out. "No pictures tonight."

"Take me...downstairs," Talon said and Wildwing did as she said. Her head dropped to his chest.

"Ta...lon? Ta...lon?" Wildwing's voice faded away as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

...

Meanwhile, across town, no one noticed a little boy in a red shirt and black shorts walking alone through the apartment complex. He looked around to see if anyone was around before reaching into his pocket, pulled out a key and opened the door he was standing at. He entered the dark apartment, pulled himself up in a chair and clicked on a lamp sitting on a desk by a computer.

The boy sighed and sat back in the chair. A voice called out from a dark corner of the room. "Did you get it?"

"Yes."

"Did they suspect anything?"

"Nope. They were to concerned about that girl."

"Good," The voice said then was followed by a snapping sound. The boy began to glow and changed into a woman.

"I don't see why I just couldn't go as myself," Linda said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"And have Wildwing kill you before you served my purpose? I don't think so."

"Why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Just do what you are told," The voice said then tossed a small brown bag on Linda's desk. It hit and several jewels scattered out.

"Hey, as long as you pay me _this_ good I'll do anything," Linda said as she inspected one of the jewels. "When do you want them printed?"

"Give me a little time. There's one more thing I need."

**Author's Notes: YEAH! Finally got to update! :') So happy! Man, don't you hate it when life gets in the way of updates? All well life goes on. Hope to update soon**


	11. Accusations P1

Chapter 11

**Accusations**

"We can't find that cat anywhere. It's like he just disappeared. Mallory and Grin are still looking." Nosedive said as he entered into Talon's room. Wildwing, Tanya and Duke were in there. Tanya was medically checking Talon out again. She took the thermometer out of Talon's mouth and shook her head. It's been two weeks since Talon was hit with this infection. The green was now up on the right side of her face. Tanya guessed that Talon was doing her best to stop the infection. "How's she doing?"

"Her body temp keeps dropping. At this rate she'll..."

"Don't say it! She's going to be fine!" Wildwing shook his head.

"Of course she is, Wing," Duke said as he place a hand on Wildwing's shoulder. He was probably the most calm out of the group right now. Even Grin was finding it hard to concentrate on meditation.

"Nothing is raising her temp and she has several blankets and hot water bottles on her. What do we have to do? Drop her into the heart of a volcano?" Nosedive snapped.

"Calm down, Nosedive. Listen to yourself," Tanya said.

"Come on, you two. Let's let Talon rest," Duke grabbed their shoulders and stirred them out of the room, leaving Wildwing with Talon.

Wildwing reached out and touched Talon's forehead. She shivered in her sleep and rolled over onto her left side, now facing him. They have done everything they possibly could to help Talon, but with their lack of knowledge on how her powers actually work with her body...they were utterly clueless how to help her. They debated taking her to the hospital but Wildwing immediately shot that idea down as they had no clue how to explain to them why her arm was green. So they did their best with the medicine they had in their own infirmary.

Talon broke into a coughing fit. Wildwing stepped away from her to grab another thick blanket from her closet. He placed it on top of the three blankets that was already on top of her. Still she shivered uncontrollably. Suddenly, something propelled him to banish his armor and kicked off his shoes before he lifted up and climbing into bed with her, he even took off the mask. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to his chest as he possibly could, making sure to place her right hand right against his chest. He lightly smiled as he was very thankful to be wearing feathers. Her skin was so cold it could probably freeze water at this point.

After several minutes of him holding her close, she responded to his warmth and opened her eyes. Through her blurry vision she could easily make out how worried he was about her. Her voice was low and raspy as she spoke. "Hey..."

"Hey yourself, kid. We were really worried about you," Wildwing spoke softly as he stroked his thumb over her hand.

"I...s-sorry..."

"For what?"

"Worry you...nothing but worry you," Talon stumbled over her words, as she broke into another coughing fit, but he could tell what she meant. He held her close until her coughing subsided.

"Don't worry, honey. You're family. Of course we're going to worry about you. At least it looks like you're getting better. You haven't responded to anything for two weeks."

"T-Two? Ho...How..."

"Shh...Hush now. Just sleep and get better," Wildwing said as she tried to keep herself awake. "We'll be here when you wake up."

As her eyes closed she closed her hand around Wildwing's and fell into a deep sleep.

Five weeks later...

"You sure about this?" May asked as she sleeked around a corner of the head quarters with Talon.

"What happened to your sense of adventure?" Talon tried to keep her scratch voice from alerting the others to what she and May were presently doing. It was kind of hard when she needed to talk loud or her voice would mute out while she was talking low due to her constant coughing the past several weeks. "I've been locked up in this place for almost two months. I need to get out of here or I'm going to bust."

"I know that, Talon," May said as she fidgeted uncomfortably. "But Wildwing doesn't want you to push yourself."

"Oh! He worries like a mother hen," Talon quipped then added an after thought. "Sometimes I wonder if he has chicken blood in him somewhere on his family tree. That would explain a lot."

"He's a leader. It's his job to worry about his family," May frowned. "And I'm still a bit worried about you too. That illness was wicked! Quite literally in fact. You should make sure you're all healed. One hundred percent."

"And you think that sitting 'round insid' is goin' to o 'hat?" Talon asked but all the whispering she was doing made her mispronounce words. Talon coughed a few times to clear her throat. May gave her a concerned look. "What?"

"It's...nothing...I guess," May rubbed the back of her head. Her eyes dropped down to Talon's arm. Talon's body temperature had shot way up but she was still cold to the touch, which was why she was wearing one of Wildwing's sweaters and one of own sweaters underneath, letting Wildwing's sleeve fall over her right hand to hide the still slight green tint to her skin.

"Then come on," Talon said as she lead the way out of the pond.

"Oh man," May looked back over her shoulder. "They're going to kill me when she finds out. And Wildwing...I don't even want to think what he's going to do to me."

May joined Talon in the elevator and the proceeded quickly and quietly through the pond until they got outside. Talon stretched out her arms as the warm sun beamed down on her, still slightly cold, skin. She adjusted Wildwing's sweater and made sure her right arm was completely covered, she wore a little of Mallory's makeup to hide the green on her face and neck. May watched as Talon's eyes darted everywhere. Talon barely noticed just about everyone around giving her harsh glares. "It feels so good to be out of that pond!"

Talon's smile vanished when her eyes landed on a couple of girls, a little older than they were, whispering to each other and looking at her. She put her hands on her hips and glared at them. "What?"

"You! How dare..."

"Talon! There's a sale over there!" May grabbed Talon's arm and dragged her away from the two glaring girls.

"Hey! What was that for?" Talon asked.

"There's a sale here! I didn't want to miss it!" May replied.

"Out buying a new outfit for you new man?" A guy asked.

"Excuse me?" Talon turned to the brown haired boy.

"Not cool, chick. I'm not into the dating scene...but still not cool," The boy shook his head and walked away.

"What was that about?" Talon asked.

"Look! This dress is so cute!" May smiled and pointed at the dress in the window. "Don't you think it would look good on me?"

"What's with you today?" Talon asked.

"I think that dress would look great on you...but a white and black stripe suit would look even better on you two jail birds," May and Talon shrunk down at the sound of an ex-theif's voice and his shadow loomed over them.

"Duuuke! What a nice surp..." Talon raised her voice to fast and was hit with a coughing fit. She covered her mouth and turned away from them.

"That's why Wildwing doesn't want you out here just yet," Duke said as he rubbed her back. Her coughing subsided and she gasped for air. He then helped her over to a near by bench and they sat down.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not as healed as I thought I was," Talon said as she leaned tiredly against his side.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have let her escape. I should have called one of you," May apologized.

"No. Don't blame her. I wanted to do this," Talon said.

"How did you know we left?" May asked.

"I'm a thief, kid. It's in my blood to know when someone's sneaking around," Duke smiled.

"Ex-thief," May corrected.

"Right. Ex-thief."

"Nosedive isn't enough for you, huh? You have to go after Duke too?" Talon raised her eyes to a group of three teenager girls, a blonde, black hair and a brunette. They were dressed nicely and gave off the air of being cheerleaders.

"Excuse me?" Talon asked. May and Duke exchanged looks. "What are you talking about?"

"He's, like, sixty years old," The brown haired girl said as she pointed at Duke.

"Hey! I am not!" Duke protested.

"Yeah. He's, like, a sweet daddy," The black haired girl giggled.

"That's sugar daddy, Maddie," The blonde corrected.

"What are you people talking about?" Talon asked again, her voice getting more and more raspy. "What about Nosedive?"

"You're such a looser!" The blonder girl spat. "Wildwing should know better than you have you hanging around. He's so much better than you."

"What?" Talon shot up from her seat. The sudden movement caused her to get dizzy. She had to sit back down.

"Come on, girls. Let's get out of here," The blonde said and left with her friends.

"What in the world is going on here?" Talon asked as she placed her hand on her head. May and Duke just remained quiet, passing looks between each other. Talon finally caught this and looked at them. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing. Let's go back to the pond. You're obviously not ready to be out and about," May said as she stood up with a fake smile.

"Yeah. Let's get back before Wildwing notices you're gone," Duke added, also with a fake smile.

"I'm not going to...uh," Talon got herself ready to demand her friends tell her what was going on but she got her answer when an adult was reading a paper and looked over at her and shook his head. The man folded his paper and walked off but not before shaking his head at Talon again. "It's another news article, isn't it?"

Duke and May dropped their eyes to the ground. Talon broke away from them and ran towards the comic shop. They ran after her. "Talon! Wait!"

Thrash was sitting behind the counter as Mookie was stocking some selves when Talon came busting into the shop. She slammed her hands on the counter and demanded, in a squeaky voice, for newspapers. "'et me see 'hem!"

"What?" Thrash blinked at her.

"New'pape's!" Talon coughed. "NOW!"

"Uh," Thrash and Mookie exchanged looks. Since Talon knew where they placed their own papers, she went behind the counter and just grabbed them. Her eyes widened at the stories. All the past weeks newspapers had an article of her cheating on Wildwing with Nosedive.

"Talon!" May and Duke said as they entered the shop.

"'his why you didn't wan' me to go o't?" Talon asked through her raspy voice and tears. They nodded. "Stup'd! I nev'r! These photos are tampered with!"

"We know that, Talon," Duke said as he tried to comfort her. She shook her head and ran away from him. She ran out the back door of the shop and headed for the pond.

"Sorry, guys," Mookie said.

"Don't worry about it," Duke said.

"She would have found out sooner or later," May added as she followed Duke back to the pond.

...

Talon ran through the pond and down into the headquarters. She rounded a corner and almost smacked into Wildwing. "Whoa! Tal, I though you were in your room with May."

Talon looked at him and back away. He noticed the tears in her eyes and reach for her. "Tally, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Talon backed away from him more. He gave her a confused look. She just shook head head and ran past him. She was too scared to touch him, to get close to him. She didn't want anymore stories about her in the paper. Wildwing whipped around ran after her. "Talon! Wait!"

Once she got to her room, she locked the door and fell face first on her bed, burying her face into her pillow. When Wildwing started banging on the door she tried to tell him to go away but she was so upset her voice disappeared on her. "Talon! Open this door!"

"What's going on, Wildwing?" Mallory asked as she and Nosedive walked up to him.

"I don't know. Talon was crying and locked herself in her room."

"There has to be a reason," Nosedive said. "There's no way Talon would shut you out for nothing."

"I know," Wildwing said. "Talon! Open this door right now or I'm going to over right the lock!"

"Wildwing, wait!" May said as she and Duke ran up to them. "She...um..."

"Talon found out about the newspaper articles," Duke said.

"And how did she do that? She's suppose to be staying inside until she's better," Wildwing glared at Duke and May.

"It was..."

"My fault," Duke interrupted May's confession to take the blame for her. "I know it was wrong but she was feeling so cooped up in here. I'm sorry."

Wildwing stood there for a few minutes and processed that information. They all pretty much knew he didn't believe it. He knew Duke was more responsible than that. He let it go and turned back to the door to override the lock. He entered alone, closing the door behind him.

Talon was laying face down on her bed. Wildwing walked over and sat down. "I should have told you about the articles. It's just that...you've been through a lot lately and I didn't want to upset you more."

"I can't handle this, Wildwing," Talon lifted head up from the bed and whispered. "I can't."

She sat up and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Wildwing, make it stop! Please! Just make it stop! I don't want it anymore! I don't feel safe anymore! First Ash and that stupid cat! And now someone is taking pictures of me with Nosedive and manipulating them into something it's not! I'm tired of it!"

"I know you are, sweetie," Wildwing pulled her to his chest.

"Who's doing this? Why are they doing this?" Talon's muffled voice asked then coughed again.

"Forelock," Wildwing said as he held Talon close.

"But why? Why is she doing this? Why me? Is it really because of my power?"

"I don't know," Wildwing said calmly. "Maybe it's time to find out."

"Really?" Talon pulled away and looked at him.

"I am going to make it stop. I will protect you from this," Wildwing said as he brushed away her tears. "It's going to be alright again."

Talon nodded. Wildwing scooted back farther on the bed and leaned against the wall. He then pulled Talon back into his arms. She shifted until she got comfortable then closed her eyes


	12. Accusations P2

Chapter Twelve

Accusations P2

Wildwing sat quietly, staring straight ahead, in the migrator. Nosedive was driving and took occasional looks over at his older brother. The rest of the ducks were just as quiet. They weren't really sure what to say or if they should say anything. They were on a mission. A mission more intense and more personal than anything they had ever been on before. They were going after Forelock.

All the ducks agreed that she needed to be stopped. But now that they were in the migrator going over to the reporter's apartment, they were a little concern to how Wildwing was going to handle this situation. He had had it with Forelock attacking Talon. He promised her that he was going to it stop at any means. And he meant 'any means' when he said it.

Nosedive pulled into the parking lot of their target. No one moved. Nosedive peaked a look at his big brother. Wildwing remained staring straight ahead.

...

Phil hummed to himself as he flipped through some papers. He was sitting at his desk trying to think of some way to weasel the ducks into some more publicity events. He picked up his cup of coffee to take a sip. His office door flew open causing him to splash hot coffee on his chin. "Ouch! Hothothot! HOT! Hey! Every heard of knocking?"

Phil looked up to two well dress people, one woman and one man, standing in his office with determined looks on their faces. The woman looked around the office then at Phil. "Were is she?"

"Who?" Phil asked as he sat his cup back down on the desk.

"Where's the girl?" The woman asked.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that, sweetheart," Phil smiled. "Boy, I sounded like Duke."

"We're here for Talon," The woman said. A strand of her dark brown hair fell out of place and she tucked it back behind her ear. "We are here from Child Services to get her."

"What? What are you talking about?" Phil asked.

"It has come to our attention that this girl is an orphan with no other legal guardians to take care of her," The woman said.

"That's crazy! She has plenty of adults looking after her! Besides she's not a kid. She's fifteen years old!" Phil stood up and slammed his hands on his desk.

"Uhuh. Mr. Palmfeather, the girl is eleven years old and she's been reported to be running around with _aliens_ in dangerous situations. It's not good for a kid to be in such a position. She could get hurt," The woman narrowed her eyebrows at Phil. Phil noted the distaste she seem to have for aliens. This was not good.

"Well, your _reports_ are wrong. She's not a kid," Phil repeated.

"Mr. Palmfeather, tell us where she is and we'll be on our way," The woman said and the man behind her and cracked his knuckles.

"She's not here," Phil said flatly. The woman continued her stare at him. His mind raced as he tried to come up with some excuse, some place she could have gone. "She's over at a friends house!"

"Mr. Palmfeather, I can tell that you are lying. We know she's here and we're not going to leave without her. Don't make us call the police," The woman crossed her arms and waited.

"Look..."

"I'm right here," The three turned to Talon, who was standing in the door. She was still wearing Wildwing's sweater and a very unpleasant look on her face.

"Talon, what are you doing?" Phil asked.

"Good girl. Now come with us," The woman said as she stepped towards Talon.

"I'm not going anywhere. I am not a kid and I can prove it," Talon said as she continued to glare at these two intruders. "I have my birth certificate at home. We can go right now and get it."

"Very well. If you can provide proof that you are not a kid we will leave you," The woman said and the group headed out. Phil drove Talon to her house as the two other followed behind in a van.

They got to Talon's house and follow her into it. Talon pulled out a box and opens it only to find it empty. Her eyes widened at the empty box. "It's gone."

"Well?" The woman asks. "Where is this proof?"

"It's not here," Talon mumbled.

"Talon, you are coming with us," The woman places her hand on Talon's shoulder. Talon smacks her hand away and stands up.

"No! It's Ash! It has to be! He stole it!" Talon shouted. She was clenching her fists and shook with anger.

"Talon, calm down," Phil said carefully. "Just relax."

"No."

"Let's go," The woman said and tried to steer Talon out of the house by the arm.

"No!" Talon pushed her away and tried to run. The man grabbed her and held her firm. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to get free of the man, her communicator falling off in the process. "No! Let me go! You can't take me!"

"We have no choice, Talon. You're not safe with a bunch of _alien ducks_," The woman said with no sympathy at all.

"I won't go!" Talon screamed and began to glow.

"Talon! Don't do it! Wildwing won't let them take you!" Phil shouted and she calmed down immediately at the sound of Wildwing's name. "Just...go with them for now. I promised we'll come get you. As soon as the ducks get back."

"But..Phil..."

"Go with them, Talon," Phil nodded. "We'll fix this."

"Phil...Wildwing," Talon understood but still struggled against going with them. Phil watched helplessly as they took Talon away. He bent down and picked up her communicator.

...

Wildwing knocked on the door of his current prey. Forelock opened the door and her eyes immediately widened at the sight of the ducks looming over her. She tried to slam the door shut but Wildwing held it open with ease. She ran away from the door and grabbed her phone. "Police! I need..."

Wildwing snatched the phone out of her hand and crushed it with his own. He grabbed the front of her shirt and brought her close to his face. She pulled at his hands to try an escape. "Re-Release me! What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Talon alone," Wildwing hissed.

"She's not your little play thing anymore," Mallory said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for treating her like that," Tanya added.

"Why would you even do that? Talon never did anything to you. She's just an innocent girl who wants to be left alone," Nosedive said sounding a bit whiney, almost like he was begging Forelock to tell him why she was hurting Talon. While the ducks talked Duke's eye was caught by something sitting on the reporter's desk. He broke away from the group. "So, why? Why did you do it?"

"Money," Duke said as he walked back over to the group and tossed a small brown bag on the ground, the jewels scattered out onto the floor. "These are jewels that are not found on earth. Where did you get them? Who hired you to attack Talon?"

"Answer us! Now!" Wildwing said as he roughly slammed Forelock's back to a wall.

"It's time to clear your conscience," Grin said. "Or else."

"I...I didn't...It was him," Forelock stuttered.

"Him, who?" Tanya asked.

"Some guy named Ash," Forelock said and the ducks eyes widened. "I take it you know him."

"Why?" Wildwing demanded. "Why in the heck did you do that? What does he want with Talon?"

"I don't know. All he told me was to hurt her as much as I could," Forelock replied with fear in her eyes. "I swear! He told me nothing!"

"It's possible that she's telling the truth," Mallory said. "Let her go, Wildwing. She's nothing more than just a puppet used by Ash."

"Yeah. Come on, big bro. Talon wouldn't want you to hurt her anyway. There's nothing Forelock can do now to hurt Talon anymore," Nosedive said. "I think you've scared her enough to ensure that."

"It's to late for that," Forelock whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Duke asked.

_Wildwing..._

"Talon," Wildwing lowered his arms a bit as he felt Talon near him and in some kind of trouble.

"She's...She won't be at the pond when you go back," Forelock said, confirming what Wildwing had felt.

"What did you do?" Wildwing demanded. "Tell me!"

"I reported that she was just a kid. Child Services went to the pond today to pick her up," Forelock said. Wildwing felt like he was about to boil over. Forelock could see clearly in his eyes that, at that moment, he wanted her dead. "Wildwing, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"You meant it alright. You wanted to hurt her. For money. You are the worst kind of human being there is," Wildwing's eyes never held such disgust for a single person in his life. He wanted to rip her head off right then and there. The other ducks waited patiently to see what their leader would do. Wildwing just dropped Forelock to the ground and headed for the door. He stopped momentarily. "I never want to see Talon's name in the paper ever again. If I do, I will return here and you won't be this lucky next time."

The ducks followed their leader out. Forelock just sat there on the floor.

"Talon? Answer me," Wildwing said as he tried to contact Talon. "Come on, girl."

"Wilding," Phil said as he appeared in Talon's communicator. "She's gone."

"We know," Wildwing nodded.

"I'll meet you at the orphanage," Phil said and Wildwing nodded again.

...

Phil waited anxiously at the orphanage for the ducks to arrive. He didn't have a long wait for them. The ducks jumped out of the migrator and headed into the building. The woman from before was there to meet them. "I knew you'd show up here."

The second they entered the building they could hear Talon. She was shouting and throwing stuff around from somewhere they couldn't see her.

"Talon!" Nosedive shouted and tried to find her. The man, who was with the woman, stepped in his way. "Out of my way, you side of beef!"

"Calm down. Talon is now in our care. She's going to be fine," Another woman, with dark blonde hair, and a chubby body smiled at the ducks. "I'm Charley. I take care of orphans here at this orphanage and I can guarantee that your friend is safe here."

"But your not," Mallory said. "Talon belongs with us and we are not leaving here without her."

"I'm sorry. Talon cannot be released into our care. You, um, ducks are not legal inhabitants of this planet," Charley said.

"I don't care about your stupid laws or rules or whatever you call them!" Nosedive shouted. "Talon isn't like other girls. She's..."

"Enough!" Wildwing, who had be surprisingly calm and quiet, hushed his brother.

"But," Nosedive protested.

"Let me see her," Wildwing looked at Charley.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Charley said carefully. "It won't be good for Talon to..."

"It won't be good for you if you don't let Wildwing see her," Duke said.

"Talon has a bit of a...wild streak in her," Tanya said. "Wildwing can get her to calm down so she won't be any trouble for you."

"If you want to have a peaceful night you'll let me see her," Wildwing said through forced calmness.

"Very well. But only you. The rest of you have to wait outside," The woman from before said. Wildwing nodded to his team to go outside and wait. They did, Phil slipping Wildwing Talon's communicator before leaving. "This way."

"You can't keep me here!"

Wildwing clenched his fists as Talon's voice became closer as they walked down the hall. They reached a door where another man was holding the doorknob to the door that lead to Talon. He was visibly shaken. Wildwing wondered if Talon had used her powers to get this man to look like that. "You have two minutes."

"Right," Wildwing nodded and reached for the door.

"Let me go!" Talon cried. She walked over to the window and placed her hands on it and began to glow, engulfing the window. "You can't keep me here!"

"Talon!" Talon whipped around when Wildwing said her name. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Wildwing," Talon ran over to him and threw herself into his arms. "Wildwing."

"It's ok, Tally. You're fine now," Wildwing said comfortingly as he stroked her hair.

"Take me home," Talon begged when she looked up at him. Wildwing's heart skipped a beat.

"Talon...you...have to stay here," Wildwing had to force the words out of his mouth.

"What?" Talon pulled back from him in shock.

"Talon," Wildwing reached for her. She jerked away from him.

"No! How can you say that? How can you make me stay here? Why?"

"Talon, you know I would rip you out of here in a second if I could," Wildwing stepped up to her and grabbed her into a hug. She struggled to get free but he refused to let her go. "Things are out of my hands right now. We have to do this right. I don't want you to be running from the law. Please, stay here. Just for a while."

"But..."

"I promise...you won't be in here for long," Wildwing pulled away from her and returned her communicator to her wrist. "I would stay longer but Duke has to get home and practice. You know how he is with keeping his _special_ _skills_ honed."

Talon stared at Wildwing as certain words of his pierced her brain. He leaned down and nuzzled his beak to her cheek, whispering to her. "They won't keep you. Just stay here a bit longer. I promise you will return to us tonight, my heart."

"Wildwing," Talon held her wrist, with the communicator, to her chest. "Ok."

"That's my girl," Wildwing smiled as he pulled away from her. He held her cheek in his hand before slowly walking away from her.

"I promise you, Mr. Wildwing, Talon is in good hands here," Charley smiled as Wildwing left.

"So, how did it go?" Mallory asked.

"Is Talon alright?" Tanya asked.

"Tell us what happened, bro," Nosedive said.

"She's fine. We need to get back to the pond. Duke's got to prepare for the heist of his life," Wildwing said in his leader tone.

"Oh yeah," Duke chuckled.

...

Talon sat with her arms crossed at the dinner table. Charley had done everything in her power to get Talon to interact with the other kids but Talon refused. "Come on, Talon. This place isn't so bad. And if you are a good girl, we let you see those ducks again."

"Perky son of a gun, aren't you?" Talon glared. The other kids at the orphanage chuckled at Talon's reply.

Charley sighed. "Talon, I'm trying to be patient with you but if you are going to be stubborn just go to your room."

"Suits me fine!" Talon swiftly stood up, knocking her chair over. "I _will_ be going to my room."

Talon marched down the hall to the room where these people put her and slammed the door behind her. She fell onto the bed and wished she was back at the pond. Back with Wildwing and where she felt safe. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Talon's body froze. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to look at me?"

Talon got up from the bed and turned around to face Ash. "That's better."

"Why are you here?" Talon asked.

"I just came to see how you're doing. You don't look so well," Ash said as he walked towards her. Talon backed away from him until her back was pressed firmly against the wall. "What's the matter, little one? Don't you like being in the lime light?"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you insist on hurting me?" Talon asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you," Ash placed his hands on the wall and leaned close to Talon. "Come with me."

"I don't understand," Talon said. Ash reached up and took a strand of her hair in his fingers.

"I want you to leave this place. Leave those ducks. And come with me," Ash said. "There is nothing here for you. Let's return to our world."

"Our world?"

"That's right. We're not from this world."

"I...don't remember."

"I know, Princess. You will remember."

"You know? Don't you? You know everything."

"Of course."

"Tell me! Tell me then!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You won't believe me and then it would only take longer for you to remember."

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

"Don't worry, Princess," Ash tilted her chin up so she would look at him. He leaned in closer to her. "It will be over soon."

"Please stop," Talon whispered. Tears streaked down her face as he closed the gap between them and kissed her. Talon closed her eyes tightly. Her brain was screaming at her to push him away. But her body wouldn't listen. She was frozen with fear, confusion and betrayal. She felt like she had betrayed Wildwing. Talon's eyes popped open at the thought of his name. She shot out a blast of her powers, knocking Ash away from her. "Stop it! How dare you? I'm not yours to kiss and never will be!"

"Hn," Ash frowned at her. "And you what? Belong to that duck? To Wildwing?"

"No...I..."

"Do you really thing he'll be there for you? Do you really think he'll stay? When you open a portal to his world?"

"I can't open a portal to his world," Talon's eyes held confusion but also curiosity. Could she really open a portal to Puck World?

"You haven't tried have you?"

"So, what if I haven't? I'll just go with him! It's not like I have any reason for staying here!" Ash began to laugh. Talon put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"It's just amazing how little you know about your powers. I thought only your memories were effected."

"Stop laughing!" Talon shouted. Ash did and shot his hand out with lightning speed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Ouch! Let go!" Talon struggled against his iron grip.

"Think. Think about his home world."

"What are you doing? Stop it!"

"Go ahead and open a portal to his world and try to step through it!" Talon closed her eyes and tried to forced herself not to think of anything related to the ducks. But she did. She couldn't help but think of Puck World. Talon felt the portal open and her body relaxed in defeat.

"Touch it," Ash jerked her over to the portal and placed her hand on it. Talon's eyes shot opened when her hand didn't go through the portal.

"What? Why?"

"Talon, you don't just _open_ portals...you _are_ the portal," Ash released her hand. She pulled it back to her and looked at it. "Don't you see? You don't belong with him. You belong with me. And I will have you."

Talon dropped to the floor as Ash began to disappear from the room. "Remember what happened here tonight, Princess. I will have you."

It was dark that night. A perfect situation for a thief. The only lights to avoid were man made. Easy to avoid and hide from. Duke had parked the duck cycle about a block from the orphanage and took the rest of the way on foot. He snuck onto the orphanage grounds and up to the door. Tanya had noted the security system control box right beside the front door. She was familiar with that particular system and easily came up with a device that will short out the real signal and replace it with a false one, giving Duke time to get inside the building and out before anyone knew anything was wrong with it.

Duke placed the small device on the wall, directly behind the control system. He turned it on then picked the lock. He was careful to make sure the thing worked before entering. Wildwing gave him a detailed review of the layout of the building and where Talon was. He easily made it to her room. He slipped inside and walked to the bed where Talon was laying. She was on her left side, facing away from the door. The yard light lit up the room enough for Duke to see the tear stains on her face. He reached out and placed his hand on her head. "Poor kid."

Talon opened her eyes and tilted her head to see Duke. "Duke?"

"Hey, sweetheart," Duke smiled at her. Fresh tears streamed down her face as she threw herself into his arms. "Come on, kid. Let's get you out of here."

Duke lead Talon out of the building. He grabbed the device on the wall and they headed down the stairs. They rounded the building only to almost get caught by Charley. The two jumped into some bushes. Charley heard the bushes rustle and walked towards them. "Who's there? I'm warning you! I am well versed in many styles of martial arts!"

Talon closed her eyes tight and held on to Duke's right arm. Duke narrowed his eyebrows and reached for his saber. "Come out now!"

Charley jumped as a cat ran out from the bushes. "Oh my goodness. Are you the one making all that noise? Silly cat. You scare me half to death."

The cat looked at Charley then ran off. The two waited until Charley was out of side before sighing then continuing on their way. Once they got to the cycle Duke handed her a helmet then just stared at her. "What?"

"Talon, you are, by far, the most precious thing I have ever had the privilege of stealing," Talon felt heat rise off her face and a small smile appeared on her lips. Duke chuckled and pulled her into a hug. Talon relax in his embrace. They remained like that for a few seconds before heading back to the pond.

Once they got back the other ducks were waiting for her. Nosedive was the first to run up to her and hug her. Wildwing hung back while the other ducks welcomed her back. He walked over to Duke. "Thanks, Duke."

"It was my pleasure," Duke smiled.

...

Talon sighed. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was reeling with the events that happened. The orphanage, being the actual portal and Ash. She never told the ducks that Ash was at the orphanage. She wanted to tell Wildwing about it but couldn't find the right time to. It was late when she returned to the pond with Duke and the ducks were so happy to have her back that she didn't want to ruin it. But she felt guilty. Not only because she hadn't told them about Ash yet, she also felt guilty about the kiss. She wasn't quiet sure why she felt guilty about Ash kissing her. It wasn't her fault he did.

Talon reached up and touched her lips, trying to figure out why she was feeling this way. She closed her eyes to try and go to sleep but the kiss was too fresh in her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she could clearly see and feel the kiss. Talon clenched her fist then kicked off her covers. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight without coming clean to Wildwing. She went to his door and took a deep breath before knocking. She entered when he replied.

"You should be asleep. It's been a long day," Wildwing was up and reading the journal. Her eyes dropped to the floor as guilt hit her again. "Talon?"

Talon walked over to his bed and sat down, keeping her feet and eyes on the floor. Wildwing went back to the journal, occasionally looking back at Talon. "Wildwing?

"Hm?"

"Um...he um..."

"He?"

"He came to me...at the orphanage."

"Ash," Wildwing was low and deep. "Did he hurt you?"

"No...he didn't hurt me. He um..."

"Ta..."

"He kissed me!" Talon tightly closed her eyes and shouted. She held that position for a few seconds before slowly opening her eyes and turning her head to look at Wildwing. He was obviously upset. She wasn't sure if it was because Ash kissed her or if it was because she was just now telling him about it. She wasn't really sure she wanted to know which it was. Talon lowered her eyes back down to the floor. "There's something else. He...showed me that I don't just open the portals. I _am_ the portal."

Talon heard Wildwing sigh but didn't look at him. "I already know."

Talon snapped her eyes back to the one duck she thought never kept anything from her. Wildwing immediately answered the questions in her eyes. "It was in the journal. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you."

"Then you know I can't go through the portals I open?" Wildwing nodded. The two locked eyes. Trying to read each other. Both where keeping their thoughts in check. Almost afraid to let the other in their mind. As the two continued to stare at each others Talon confessed one last thing she was keeping inside. "I opened a portal to Puck World."

Even with that bit of information stinging the air, Wildwing's eyes never fell from Talon's. Talon pulled her feet onto the bed and she bent her legs up underneath her. She took a deep breath and reach up to his face. With shaky hands, she took the mask in her hands and slid it off his face. Talon couldn't hide her disappointment when she saw a glint of hope in returning home in Wildwing's eyes. He didn't even try to hide it from her. She lowered the mask and her eyes to her lap. Tears began to sting her eyes.

Wildwing placed his hand over hers, to get her attention. He smiled sweetly, but guiltily, at her. He pulled the mask out of her hands. "Come here."

As Wildwing sat the journal and the mask on his nightstand, Talon crawled up next to him. He put his arms around her and held her close to his chest. "You know I will never leave you like that."

"I know. But it's still hurts to think that I can't go with you to Puck World," Talon placed her hand over his heart. She could feel his heart beating a little faster than usual.

"Then don't. Don't think about it," Wildwing began to stroke her hair when she snuggled closer to him. "Don't think about it at all. We don't even have to tell the others about it. It can wait. Ok? Talon?"

Wildwing looked down at the girl in his arms. Talon had fallen asleep to the beat of his heart. As he watched her, his fingers found themselves touching Talon's lips. Wildwing narrowed his eyebrows at the thought of Ash kissing her. It made his blood boil. How could he do that? He's done nothing but try and hurt Talon. What possessed him to all of a sudden kiss her? Wildwing gently tangled his right hand in Talon's hair, while placing his left arm back around her, he held her as tight as he could without hurting her. He suddenly felt very possessive of Talon. He didn't want Ash or anyone else to touch _his_ little girl, _his_ Talon


	13. Impasse

Chapter 13

**Impasse**

**Journal Entry**

_ I can't say I'm surprised. I knew they had a close bond from the first time they met. No. I don't believe in love at first sight but I do believe that sometimes there is something there when two people meet. I don't know how to really handle this situation. My son and the princess of this world are in love. And with the constant attacks of this enemy…I just don't know what to do with them two._

Talon sat quietly on the couch with Duke, who was reading a book, on her right side and Nosedive on her left, who grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. Mallory and Tanya were sitting on the other couch while Grin was sitting cross legged on the floor meditating. Wildwing wasn't with them at the moment. He was up top having a _conversation_ with the same people from Child Services that had taken her away from them or more pointedly...him. Phil was up there with him, to make sure that Wildwing didn't do something he would regret later on. No one thought that he would actually hurt anyone but if they insisted on looking for Talon he sure was going to try.

Talon had her feet pulled up on the couch and was hugging her knees with a far off look in her eyes. Nosedive was flipping through tv channels then turned to her. "Alright! Cartoons! What do you think, Talon? Wanna watch some good ol' toons?"

The ducks looked at her when she didn't say anything. Tanya and Mallory exchanged looks as did Nosedive and Duke while Grin peaked one eye open then went back to meditating. Wildwing had been up top for almost an hour before he and Phil reappeared downstair. All eyes, but for Talon, were on the two when they entered the room. Nosedive was the first to speak. "So? How did it go?"

"They're gone," Wildwing grumbled. His eyes settled on Talon, who still had a far off look in her eyes. "For now."

"They seem to have bought that Talon just ran away. Luck for us Klegghorn is on our side about this," Phil said. "Though I doubt they really did buy that. They'll probably set up a surveillance to keep an eye on who comes and goes from the pond and even tail us when we leave the pond."

"Whoa! Klegghorn was up there?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah," Phil nodded. "They thought they would need 'cop back up' if we refused to let them search the place. Klegghorn insisted that we let them search topside but he never even hinted to underneath the pond."

"That's good," Tanya nodded. "At least she's safe here."

"Yeah. _Safe_," Phil said doubtingly as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What does that mean?" Mallory asked.

"Talon maybe safe here but she's..." Phil raised his eyes to Wildwing and stopped talking.

"What? But she's, what?" Nosedive asked.

"Impasse," Talon finally spoke up. "I'm a prisoner."

Things got awkward after that. No one knew what to say. They never thought about that. Talon was indeed a prisoner. Nosedive jumped up. "We can leave! We can get out of the city for a while! How about we go back to the campsite we went to when..."

"It won't work," Talon shook her head. "They'll have the police looking for me. There's only so much Klegghorn can do and he can't stop the whole department from looking for a runaway kid."

"So, what then?" Nosedive asked in a defeated way.

"We make the best of it," Tanya said as she got up and left the room.

"Not much we can do," Mallory added as she followed Tanya.

"Man, this stinks! This kind of stuff doesn't happen on Puck World," Nosedive kicked the wall then headed for his room to sulk with some comic books. Phil watched those three leave then turned his attention to the remaining few in the room. His eyes mostly stayed on Wildwing and Talon. Wildwing was still standing there watching her. Phil's eyes suddenly lit up and he snapped his fingers then left the room, no one noticed him go.

Wildwing sighed and sat down beside Talon. Duke and Grin remained quiet as they secretly watched the two. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trap you down here."

Talon leaned against his arm and closed her eyes. "It's not your fault. I wanted out of that horrible place. And I'm glad to be back here. It's where I belong."

"But you've lost your freedom," Wildwing said.

"Maybe," Talon whispered. "But not for long. I won't remain down here forever."

"It doesn't matter!" Wildwing said a bit louder than he had intended. Talon raised up from his side and looked at him. He ran his hand through the tuff of his hair and sighed again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Wildwing," Talon wrapped her arms around his, placing her hand over his and leaned against his side once again. He banished his armor to make Talon more comfortable. "It's ok. As long as I'm with you I'm ok."

Talon's heart began to race when Wildwing shifted his arm a bit so he could lace his fingers with hers. She glued her eyes to the floor as she felt heat rise up on her face from this move and knowing Duke was watching them from his book with a stupid smirk on his stupid beak. Talon silently cursed that duck for being a thief and having the ability to do such things. She wondered if Wildwing noticed her sudden temperature change but she couldn't bring herself to look up at him.

"_They read you Cinderella. You hoped it would come true. That one day your Prince Charming would come rescue you_," Talon shot Duke a harsh glare when he started singing a love song. Duke just gave her a smug look and continued forcing Talon to ram her elbow in his side, causing him yelped out of surprise.

Wildwing gave the older duck a questionable look. "You ok?"

"Fine," Duke replied as he composed himself, although that smug look never vanished from his face. Talon shot him another glare. The annoying duck waited a few seconds before continuing again, only changing the lyrics to suit the situation. "_He can love you like that, He's made you his world. Move heaven and earth, if you were his girl._"

"O-o-k!" Talon announced as she stood up, quickly pulling her hand from Wildwing. Wildwing gave her a curious look. Talon refused to look at him as she walked passed him. "I'm gonna go start supper."

"You don't have too," Wildwing said. "You should just..."

"No! I, uh, I-I mean it'll keep me busy and distracted," Talon stuttered.

"Alright then," Wildwing nodded.

"I'll help you!" Duke said cheerfully as he jumped up from the couch and followed her.

"I don't need _your_ help, L'Orange," Talon sniffed and walked towards the door in a huff.

"Ah, come on," Duke tried to sound sad and pleading but he couldn't force his smile to disappear from his face. Talon tired to ignore him. But he was the only one who knew how she felt from that conversation they had a while ago. He was really the only one she could talk to about those types of emotions. He was a big help to her but she still didn't understand the concept of love or if she was actually in love with Wildwing or if she just loved him dearly for always being there for her.

"What was that about?" Wildwing raised and eyebrow at the two leaving the room. Grin just smiled and shrugged.

"Talon!" Duke whined as he tried to suppress his giggles. He jogged up to her side. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah," Talon nodded. "I know. It's just…"

"You're still confused about how you feel about him and you're scared of those feelings," Duke said.

Talon nodded again.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. You'll tell him when your ready," Duke pulled her into a hug. Talon laid her head on his chest and sighed. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I hope so," Talon whispered but with a worried look on her face that Duke couldn't see.

A few weeks laters things seemed to just get worse. Talon was going stir crazy being stuck at the pond all the time. She was becoming more and more agitated and snappy. The ducks were being very patent with her and understanding but they knew it wouldn't be long before she completely snapped. They were trying everything they could think of to get Talon to relax but something just keep bugging her. Something that Wildwing didn't even know about.

Wildwing was sleeping well until something caused him to wake up. He sat up in bed and looked around his room. He laid back down to try and go to sleep. But something didn't feel right. He sat up and looked around then left his room. He went straight to Talon's room only to find she was sleeping peacefully now. For the past several nights she has been a restless sleeper. Without her even asking, Wildwing would stay in her room until she had fallen asleep. Tonight she seemed to have been restlessly sleeping again and had kicked off her covers. He grabbed her blanket and pulled it up to her shoulders.

He sat down on her bed and watched her sleep for a few minutes before headed back out into the hall. Talon whimpered in her sleep and her face scrunched up like she was having a bad dream. Wildwing reached up and stroked her hair. "Quiet now, little one. You're safe."

She responded to his voice with a deep breath and relaxed, falling back into a peaceful slumber. Wilding smiled at his youngest charge then got up to continue his rounds. He shook his head after he found that nothing was out of place. He wondered if he was just being paranoid.

He was in the ready room when Talon appeared out of the shadows. "Talon? Did I wake you? I didn't mean to. I just had a bad feeling and wanted to look around."

Talon just stood there, staring at him. "You alright?"

Talon's lips curled into a menacing grin. "Talon? What's wrong with...?"

Talon shot out her hand, striking him with an energy blast. The force from the blast sent him flying across the room. He picked himself up and looked at Talon. "What are you doing? Why are you attacking me?"

"Because that's not me!" Talon said as she busted into the room and locked in hand to hand combat with the other Talon. The two girls jumped away from each other and fired energy blasts at one another only to have them cancel each other out. Their battle escalated and woke the other ducks.

"What in all of Puck World?!" Nosedive asked as the rest of them gathered in the ready room. They had to dive out of the way of random energy blasts.

"What's going on?!" Mallory asked as she pulled out a puck blaster.

"Why are there two Talons?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know," Wildwing replied.

"One of them has and evil presence," They all turned to Grin.

"No kidding. But which one?" Duke asked.

"It's her!" Both Talons said and pointed at each other. "I am not! You are!"

"This is so confusing," Nosedive said as he grabbed his head. The ducks watched helplessly as the girls continued their battle. The two charged at her and the fake Talon began to talk to the real Talon.

"Say goodbye," Fake Talon smirked.

"You can't beat me. I'm the original," Talon couldn't help but smirk herself. The fake Talon began to chuckle making Talon feel something bad was about to happen. Suddenly the fake Talon jumped away from the real one. Talon felt like everything inside of her body was frozen and stuck in place as her clone spun around and shot a sharp blast of energy right through Wildwing's left shoulder.

Talon's magic flared up as Wildwing collapsed to the ground. She let out a cry and her magic engulfed the fake Talon. She then moved her arms like she was ripping something apart, which she was. Nosedive and Tanya had immediately ran over to Wildwing, Tanya applying pressure to Wildwing's wound, while the other ducks stood where they were. They all watched as Talon's magic, that was around the fake Talon, ripped apart the clone apart leaving a very scared cat. Talon's magic died down but was pulsing around her. She dropped to the floor and made coughing and gagging sounds, like she was about to toss her dinner.

Muffled sounds of the other ducks barely reached her ears as she remained on the floor. Tanya was yelling orders out for Grin to take Wildwing to the infirmary while she and Mallory raced ahead to get things ready to help Wildwing. Nosedive was beyond shocked and couldn't think straight. His eyes darted back and forth between his brother and Talon until Duke patted him on the shoulder and told him to go be with Wildwing and that he would take care of Talon.

…

Talon opened her eyes and started blankly up at her ceiling. Her mind was clouded. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened. Her memories began to slowly clear and she remember what happened to Wildwing. Her chest tightened as she frantically tried to remember what happened after she defeated her clone. Was he ok? Was Wildwing still alive?

Talon's heart rate increased and she began to hyperventilate. The sounds of something beeping only made Talon hyperventilate even more. This woke Duke, who was sleeping on a mat bed on her floor. He bolted right up and began to check on her. "Calm down, Talon."

"…wing…Wildwing," Talon's voice cracked as tears streaked down her face.

"Calm down, sweetheart. He's fine," Duke grabbed her shoulders as she tried to get out of bed. He looked over his should as Tanya entered the room. She grabbed a needle and stuck it in Talon's arm. Talon slowly stopped struggling against Duke as the sedative Tanya gave her began to take affect. She went limp in Duke's arms and he laid her back down.

"I want to see him," Talon cried.

"That's not a good idea right now," Tanya carefully said.

"Why?" Talon asked as more tears streamed down her face.

"The last time you did you freaked out and had to be sedated," Duke said. Talon looked at him with clear confusion in her eyes. "It's been a month and a half since…the attack. Wildwing's…"

"Duke!" Tanya warned. She believed it was too soon for anyone to be talking about it with Talon. Duke was able to calm her down after she defeated the clone of herself but she freaked out again when she went to see Wildwing in the infirmary. The clone's attack did more damaged to Wildwing's shoulder than they thought. When the blast hit him it seemed to be a clear shot through but it wasn't. The magic seemed to have ripped Wildwing to shreds like a buzzsaw to a piece of wood. Tanya was so out of her league that they had to call around to find the best vet they could.

When Talon saw him laying there with all those tubes and bandages on him she flipped out. Tanya had to sedate her and keep her under sedation until Talon becomes more mentally stable to handle what happened. But they all new she probably wouldn't be able to handle it until Wildwing woke up and prove to her himself that he was ok. Once Talon fell back asleep Tanya left the room, leaving Duke to watch over Talon.

Around four in the morning Talon opened her eyes again. Her mind was more clearer and she remember Tanya giving her the sedative, which she was able to interrupt with her magic. Talon sat up and looked at the duck sleeping in her room. A heart monitor caught her eyes. That was what had beeped before, they were monitoring her while she was out. She shut it off, unhooked herself from the machine then carefully slipped out of her bed and into the hall, unaware that Duke was still awake and secretly keeping an eye on her. It was quiet, cool and a bit unsettling. She could easily feel the tension in the air from the lack of their leader around giving orders.

Talon made her way to the infirmary's door, with Duke following in the shadows. Her entire body trembled as she reached for the door. She wanted to see him but didn't know if she could handle it. She lowered her hand and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she proceeded in. She immediately felt like freaking out when she saw Wildwing again. But she wouldn't allow herself and walked over to him.

There was a chair sitting on Wildwing's right side. She knew it was obviously placed there for Nosedive. She walked over to it and sat down. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She crossed her arms over the bed and laid her forehead on her arms, trying to hide her crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Duke forced himself to hold his ground out in the hall. He wanted so badly to go in and comfort her but nothing he could say right now would help. Plus he knew she need to be with Wildwing.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Talon continued to cry. She jerked up when someone's fingers gently touched her hair. "W-Wildwing?"

"Shh," Wildwing hushed her as he continued to touch her hair. He raised up his arm. "Come here."

Talon looked at him but dropped her eyes back to the floor. She didn't want to. She didn't want to hurt him again. "Please? Come here."

Talon forced herself to stand up and lay down beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and held her as tight as he could without causing pain to shoot through his left shoulder. "This isn't your fault, baby."

"Yes. It is, Wildwing. He's after me and only me. You wouldn't have gotten hurt i-if I never came here," Talon opening cried. It was just too much for her to handle. "I never should have came here! When we met…I-I should have just ran away! I shouldn't have stayed! I knew he could hurt you! Yet I stayed! How stupid can I be?!"

"Stop it!" Wildwing tried to be the comforting, strong leader he's use to being but with all the medication he's under he just wasn't going to get through to her this time. "Just stop. We were destined to meet each other. You know that. It wouldn't have matter if you did run from us. We would have still gotten involved in this fight."

"That's not true! It's not! Stop trying to force me to believe that!"

"Oh Talon. If you really didn't want to be here you would have left."

"Uh?" Talon's eyes shot open.

"See? You know you were meant to find us. And there's the journal to back that up. I need to show you something I found in the journal when I get better. It will destroy all doubt in your mind," Wildwing gently said as he rubbed his thumb over her arm. He began to fall back asleep. "Just stay with me and you'll see."

Talon waited until Wildwing was softly snoozing and lifted up to look at him. Duke was still watching from a crack in the door and got a strange feeling in his stomach at the strange look in Talon's eyes. It looked like Talon had made a decision about something. An important decision that seem to have plagued Talon's thoughts for quite a while. She seemed eerily calm.

…..

Talon stood quietly beside Wildwing in the ready room. Her mind was not on the conversation taking place. She didn't even register anything that was going on. Something inside her just kept stirring. It stirred harder and harder. Wildwing and Duke picked up on this but she refused to tell them what she was thinking.

"Man! This has been so crazy! I can't believe everything that has happened with Ash! That guy is such a creep!" Nosedive punched the air. "He wouldn't be getting away with this on Puck World!"

"Stop," Talon whispered as shadows fell over her eyes. Her ear started only picking up Puck World.

"Puck World…"

"Puck World…"

"Puck World this, Puck World that. Puck World Puck World Puck World!"

"Stop it!" Talon suddenly exploded. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Talon?" Duke asked as all eyes went on her.

"You want Puck World so badly?!"

"Talon! Don't!" Wildwing threw out his hand to grab her wrist but he was too slow with his injure. Talon gave a quick swipe of her hand and a portal opened to Puck World.

"There! There's your precious Puck World! Go home!" Talon screamed then ran out of the room.

"T-That's really Puck World," Tanya stuttered as she stared at the portal.

"I didn't know she could open a portal to Puck World," Mallory said.

"I don't get it. Why didn't she say something about this?" Nosedive asked. Suddenly all eyes were on Wildwing.

"Sorry. I found out about it in the journal and she found out about it from Ash when she was at the orphanage. Talon was sp upset about it so I told her she didn't have to tell you guys," Wildwing dropped his eyes to the floor.

"But why? We can go home now and Talon can even go with us!" Nosedive smiled.

"No," Wildwing shook his head.

"Why not?" Duke asked. "It's not like she has anyone else here. _We're_ her family now."

"It's has nothing to do with family, Duke," Wildwing said still not looking at his friends. "She can't go with us."

"I don't believe you, of all ducks, are saying this! Of course she can go with us!" Mallory glared at her leader.

"You don't understand. She's not just able to open portals. She _is_ the portal. Portals can't pass through themselves. It's just not possible," Wildwing explained.

"So, we can go home but Talon is stuck here?" Nosedive asked.

"You can go home if you want. I won't leave Talon here alone. Especially with Ash still after her," Wildwing turned to go after Talon but stopped.

"Wait! I'm not going home! No way! I love Talon just as much as you do! There's no way I'm leaving her behind!" Nosedive shouted.

"That goes double for me! I maybe an ex-thief but you know I'm loyal to a fault!" Duke added.

"I can't deny that I want to go home but I refuse to until I know that Talon will always be safe," Mallory says.

"I maybe homesick but that doesn't mean I'll walk out on Talon," Tanya added.

"The paths maybe many but…Oh! Forget that mumbo jumbo! I'm staying too!" Grin nodded. Wildwing smiled at his teammates. He knew they wouldn't abandon Talon but he wanted it to be their choice. He then turned to go get Talon. They all went to her room but she wasn't there. They split up and looked for her. But when they couldn't find her panic began to spread through them.

"I don't get it. She's not anywhere in the pond? Where would she go?" Nosedive asked. Everyone suddenly got a bad feeling.

"You don't think she…," Duke looked at Wildwing who looked like he was mentally cursing himself for being stupid.

"She wouldn't!" Mallory shouted then exchanged looks with Tanya. "Would she?"

"She went after Ash," Wildwing whispered. Mother of ducks did he feel so stupid right now. He shouldn't have let her out of his sight being in the mental state she was in. What the feathers was he thinking?

"She left her communicator here. There's no way to track her," Tanya reported after she tried to track Talon but found her communicator signal was still in the pond, in Talon's room in fact.

Wildwing tightened his fist. If he didn't get hit she wouldn't have taken off. He knew that was why. She couldn't handle this anymore. She had said so herself in the infirmary. He should have known.

"Should we go after her? What am I saying?! Of course we're going after her! Right, Wing?" Nosedive look at his brother. "Wing?"

Wildwing looked up at his baby brother and the other ducks. His mind was whirling with a journal entry he meant to show Talon. It was like a thick unseeable fog clouded into the room and tightened all of their chests and put their minds into a tailspin when Wildwing began to speak. "There's…something else you all should know about."

**Journal Entry**

_I didn't believe it was true. That it was possible. But it is and they did it. I was so mad at them when they did it. My son has literally become one of them. It has been said for may years that if you wish something hard enough in this world your wish will come true. I wanted to disown him. To leave him to his fate on this world but we are connected to it. Then there is my grandchild, my granddaughter. She is now alive and well. However, she is in danger from 'him'. He has vowed to make her his own. I won't let that happen. I won't let him take her. Her magic is far greater than that of her parents and her maternal grandparents. He cannot get her. So many worlds would be in danger if he did. She will be send to another dimension, another world. I pray that she will be safe, safe from him, safe in the arms of those who can protect her._

**Notes: Sorry about being on hiatus**. **I have encountered some serious creativity and writer's block. I mean "**_**SERIOUS**_**" blockage, so much so that you wouldn't believe! I feel all of my inspiration to write or draw anything has been sucked right out of me. I'm trying my hardest to go ahead and get this fiction done and find inspiration again. There's only two more chapters now and I don't want to leave this unfinished**


	14. When to Let Go

Chapter 14

**When to Let Go**

Talon's head was pounding hard as she ran through the city and into the park. Everything around her was a blur. She noticed nothing. She knew where she was going. She was going to _him_. When Talon's mind finally came back to reality she was standing in the park. There was no one around. The sun was setting and everyone was heading home for the evening.

"I knew you'd come," Ash smirked at Talon. She slowly raised her eyes to him.

It was going to end now. One way or another.

…..

"How?" Mallory asked as her knees went weak and she sat down.

"How is it possible that Talon is the granddaughter of Drake Ducaine?! He's been dead for years! Decades!" Nosedive demanded though no one had an answer for him. "And Talon's not exactly a duck!"

"Well, Talon is obviously a magical creature. Maybe she ages differently or something?" Duke offered. "And Drake said in his journal that his son changed, he became one of them."

"There are many things unknown in all of the universes out there," Grin stated.

"So, what do we do now? We need to find Talon, but there's no way of tracking her now that she left her wrist com here," Tanya said.

"Maybe Captain Klegghorn can put an A.P.B. on her? Or maybe we could split up and look for her?" Nosedive rambled. He looked to his brother, who was surprisingly calm. "What's up with you? You're the one usually freaking out about Talon."

"She's facing off with Ash," Wildwing replied.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Where?!" Nosedive asked. Just then the mask began to glow. "What the feathers?"

The mask shot out a stream of golden glow towards the hanger bay. They all immediately followed the glow. It lead them to the migrator. They climbed in. Nosedive took the wheel and followed the direction the glow was leading them.

…..

Talon gathered her energy into a ball and fired it at him. Ash blocked it easily, but Talon immediately followed behind the blast and slammed her fist into his face. Ash was shocked as he went flying several feet away from her. He picked himself up and stared at her. "Looks like your time with those creatures wasn't lost on you. Won't matter. You've sealed your fate by running away from them."

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with them! I've had it with you and I'm going to end this!"

"My dear, it has everything to do with them," Ash smirked and stood up. "You still don't remember and you never will. Come! Attack me again!"

Talon gathered her energy again and fired another blast. The blast fizzled out before it even got halfway to Ash. Her face was covered with confusion. She tried it again. Nothing happened this time. She couldn't even gather her energy at all. "What's happening?"

"I'm winning. That's what's happening," Ash began to walk up to her. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him. He smirked as he placed his other hand in front of her stomach and let a power blast knock her away. She flew back several yards. "You've gotten so pathetic."

"Winning what? What will you gain from this?"

"I'm gaining a lot. You've destroyed my family so I destroyed yours. The only one left is you."

"What are you talking about?! I don't even know your family!"

"You knew them! You killed them! That's why I'm going to kill you!" Ash raised his hands and fired another blast at her. She crossed her arms to block it but it knocked her down anyway. He continued his assault on her, blind to the world around him. His hate controlling his actions. "I did love you. But you refused to return my love. Now you're in love with a _duck_ of all creatures."

"I'm…not in love with Wildwing," Talon panted as she struggled to raise up to her hands and knees, trying to summon her powers. But they refused to obey her.

"You are. You just won't admit it," Ash walked up to her and started down at her with his dark eyes. He raised his right hand to her, gathering his power for the final attack. Talon could feel that he was completely consumed by the darkness within him. She has no clue of anything anymore. She could feel something tugging on the back of her memory, but it was refusing to let the light shine on it. Refusing to let her remember…something. A lot of somethings. She closed her eyes and shoot her head. There was no point in trying to figure that out now. It was truly the end. She couldn't defend herself anymore. Her powers had betrayed her.

Suddenly her memory opened and everything came flooding back to her at once. "B-But why? Why…"

"Do you know? Why your powers don't work now?"

"The ducks…"

"That's right. The ducks."

"I protected them. My powers…we're because of them. I gained control over my powers because of them. My powers didn't betray me…I betrayed my powers by walking away from the ones I love."

"You got it, Princess," Talon could feel Ash pushing his final attack at her. She wanted to move, but couldn't. She had sealed her own fate by leaving the ducks. Tears poured down her face. She thought she was protecting them. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her. Now it looked like she was going to hurt them once more by dying.

Talon's eyes widened as a solid white force knocked Ash away, causing his attack to go flying off into near by trees. A hand placed itself on her left shoulder, she turned to it and stared blankly at Duke's light expression as he spoke softly to her. "You are a stupid, selfish idiot."

"How could you just leave us like that?" Talon said nothing as she turned to her right and saw Nosedive was the one to speak and had a slight hurt look in his eyes. The other ducks were standing behind her, but for Wildwing, who was in front of her, with his eyes fixed on Ash. He was gently rubbing his injured shoulder. but showed no real sign of being physically hurt.

"I'm sick of you ducks interfering in my plans!" Ash hissed jumped to his feet and charged at Wildwing. Talon watched as Ash's attacks were filled with his powers. If it came in contact with Wildwing's body it would kill him. She had to do something. Wildwing was still injured from Ash's last attack. There's no way he would survive another attack from Ash.

"No!" Talon screamed. She reached down deep inside of her. She had to pull it together. She won't let Wildwing die. He has done to much for her. It was time she did something for him. Talon was engulfed in a golden aura. She stood up and her powers returned to her, flaring up in a rage that it has never done before. Her street clothes began to switch with another set of clothes. The top was a strapless mid drift with a blue flap hanging down the front of her chest with a matching red skirt that also had a blue flap hang down the front of it. Two slits all most all the way up to her hips revealed her thighs.

The ducks, include Wildwing and Ash, watched as Talon's clothes continued to switch between her street clothes and her new outfit. Talon's power flared up again, setting her clothes to the new clothes. Ash screamed. "No! I won't allow you to transform!"

Ash charged at Talon. Wildwing stepped in his way. Ash screeched and went to hit Wildwing with a mega power punch, but Talon appeared in-between them. She released a power shock wave, knock Ash away from Wildwing. "Don't. Touch. Him!"

Wildwing stared wide eyed at her. Her body had changed. Her hair was golden, her skin was darker and her eyes were crystal blue, almost white. She also has transparent blue, dragon fly shaped wings coming from her back. He remembered seeing her like this before, though the wings were new, back at the campsite. He thought he had just imagined it then. A sadness came over him. She didn't feel like the same Talon. "T-Talon?"

"I'm alright. It's still me," Talon said, knowing exactly what was on Wildwing's mind. Talon stared, glaring at Ash. She could clearly see that this wasn't what Ash had wanted. This transformation was what he was trying to avoid.

"No, no, NO!" Ash screamed.

"It's over, Ash. You won't hurt me or anyone I can care about again," Talon engulfed Ash in her powers. He screamed.

"No! I won't let you take my life!" Ash shrieked and powered up once again.

"Stop it! What are you doing?!" Talon screamed.

"I will die, but not by your hands!" Ash replied before using his powers to take his own life.

"W-What just happened?" Nosedive asked.

"He killed himself," Mallory choked.

"Such a sad soul," Grin shook his head.

"Driven by the greed of power," Duke said. "Then when that power was out of his reach…"

"He just ended his own life," Tanya finished Duke's sentence.

Talon stared at Ash's lifeless body for a few seconds before turning around. With her head lowered she walked back towards Wildwing. She only got a few steps before dropping to the ground and covered her face with her right hand and cried. She couldn't help but cry. Everything that happened was just too much and her mind was clouded with memories of the past that she couldn't process at all. It was going to take some time to filter through all these memories and she wasn't sure she wanted to do it. But at least it was now over. Ash was dead. She knew she or Ash would die, but there was no way she could prepare herself for either outcome. She had no clue what to do now.

She jerked her head up when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. It was him. She would always know his touch. It was so gentle, so caring. She slowly raised her crystal eyes to meet with Wildwing's worried one. Fresh tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry. I could take it…"

"Shh," Wildwing placed a finger over her lips to silence her. "No apology needed. Let's go home."

Talon rubbed the tears out of her eyes and stood up with him. They only gotten a few feet when they both felt something behind them. They turned around in time to see something slitting open. It was like the air itself opened up. Two of the monster creatures stepped out of the rip. Wildwing went to step in front of Talon, but she held up an arm to his chest to stop him. He looked down at her. Her eyes were on the creatures, but she wasn't afraid of them.

Suddenly the two creatures bowed down to Talon and they began to change. There monster bodies shrunk down until they appeared in human type forms, one boy and one girl. Only they had wings sprouting out from their backs and there outfits looked like something that belong in the other magical Anaheim. The boy had midnight blue hair and the girl's hair was a dark shade of orange. The boy was the first the raise his head, revealing his eyes to be the same color as his hair. He smiled at Talon before jumping up and running up to her.

He pressed his lips to her, shocking everyone. Talon jerked away from him. She backed into Wildwing, turning herself into his body as she stared at this boy who dared to kiss her. Wildwing glared at this new boy. The boy looked confused. "What?"

"Raja! You idiot!" The girl ran up and slammed her fist into the boy's head. "You can't just go around kissing her like that! Has some respect for our Queen!"

"I do respect her, Rana! You know I do! I just missed my fiancee!" Raja pouted at Rana.

"Queen?!" The ducks asked. "Fiancee?!"

"Well, not Queen yet. She will be once the ceremony has taken place," Rana turned to them. "She's still our…"

Rana stopped talking when she noticed something in Talon's eyes. Rana stepped closer to Talon, leaning close. Wildwing put his arm around Talon and held her close, glaring at this new girl for getting so close. Rana pulled back. "Oh dear."

"What's up, sis?" Raja asked.

"You do not remember us, do you, Princess?" Rana asked. Talon didn't answer but blinked in confusion. "I do not understand. She should have her memory back by now."

"Excuse me, but who the feathers are you?" Wildwing asked.

"Sorry for the lack of introductions," Rana looked at him then bowed. "My name is Rana Sitar Amid Aasen. I am Chief Guardian of Princess Celestin. This is my twin brother, Raja Sitar Amid Aasen."

"Fiancee of Princess Celestin," Raja said pointedly.

"And you're here because?" Mallory asked.

"Oh…well…," Rana looked at them with guilt in her eyes. "We're here to take the princess home."

"What?!" The ducks gasped.

"Look…it's really important that we leave immediately," Rana said.

"Come on! Let's get home! We have so much to do in repairing," Raja grinned.

"Will you calm down! We can't just rip her out of here like that!" Rana turned to her brother with her hands on her hips."

"What are you talking about? Of course we can! She's own princess and we have to get back home before it's too late!" Raja snapped. The two continued to argue back and forth. The ducks just stood there, unsure of what to do or say. "Please excuse my brother. He's a bit…um… ill mannered. If you please, princess, we don't have much time. We need you to come with us."

Rana held out her hand and stepped forward. "No! Stay back!"

"Uh," Rana pulled back and stared at Talon, confused. "Princess, there's no time to…"

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Talon shouted. She grabbed Wildwing's arm and pulled him towards the migrator.

"Princess, please!" Rana once again stepped towards her. She stopped when the ducks formed a line.

"I don't know who you are, but it's clear that Talon wants nothing to do with you," Mallory said.

"You'd better back off!" Nosedive said.

"You have no right to…," Raja advanced on them. Rana held out her arm to stop him. "Rana."

"We can't force her to do this, Raja. We have no choice but to let her go for now," Rana replied.

The ducks, but for Duke, headed for the migrator. Duke remained where he was and stared at the two creatures in front of him. Rana locked eyes with him. Raja looked back and forth between the two. Nosedive's voice broke their eye lock. "Come on, Duke! Let's get going!"

…..

Later that night in Wildwing's room, Wildwing was sitting up watching Talon sleep. She was still in the same form she fought Ash in. Her wings were folded up, pressed against her back. He rubbed his forehead and got ready to lay down himself to try and go to sleep, but a slit opened up in his room. He quickly stood up and readied for an attack.

Rana and Raja stepped through the slit. "How did you get in here?! Did you open a portal?!"

"No one but the royal bloodline can open portals," Rana replied.

"Then how did you get in here?" Wildwing asked.

"Through a slit or a rip," Rana replied.

"Where here to take our Princess back," Raja narrowed his eyebrows at the large duck.

"Raja, please!" Rana hissed.

Talon gave off a light whimper. Wildwing turned back to her to find an uncomfortable look on her face. He wondered if she was having a bad dream or if it was the presences of these two causing her discomfort. He sat back down on the bed and stroked her hair. She relaxed at his touch and began to sleep peacefully again. "I'm not forcing her to go anywhere she doesn't want to."

"We know that. But we didn't come here for her, this time," Rana's words made Wildwing snap his eyes back to her. "We came for you."

"What are you…" Before he could get his question out, Rana and Raja had him wrapped up in a magic energy bind and was pulling him through the slit.

There was a bright light, causing him to close his eyes, while passing through the slit. When he felt himself not moving through the air anymore, he opened his eyes. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust, but when they did he found himself sitting in a destroyed forest, with a cliff not too far off from where he was. He heard a finger snap and the bind released him. He stood up and glared at his two duck nappers. "What's the meaning of this?!"

Rana only pointed in the direction behind Wildwing. Wildwing turned around and walked over to the cliff. His eyes widened and his chest tightened. Rana and Raja had brought him to their world to show him the devastation Ash had caused. It was worse than Puck World. If there were any buildings in this world, there was no sight of them. The flora has been completely burned to black ashes, all the animals were no where to be found, and Talon's fellow magic beings were all injured. The injured were literally taking care of the injured.

"Our people down there are the only ones who had survived Ash's rule," Rana said as she and Raja stepped next to Wildwing. "There are only about a thousand of us left. Everything has literally been destroyed. We have little food and our water is contaminated."

"Ash has about drained us all of our magic so we can't even heal the tiniest of wounds," Raja said. "We need our Princess back here."

"But…why bring _me_ here?" Wildwing asked, even know he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Because, we can tell just by looking at the Princess that she has grown quite attached to you. You two have imprinted on each other. She finds you someone of habitual trust. There's nothing we can do to ever break that bond you two share," Rana said. "But we need her here. She's the only one who can heal our world. Without her this world will die and so will the remaining survivors."

"I still don't understand…"

"Wildwing, it's not just our world that's in danger. The magic forces in this world have become unstable and it's leaking into other worlds. That's how we were able to go to Earth without a portal. Slits are opening up in all kinds of dimensions. It could rip everything apart. Worlds could collide literally and figuratively. This will bring on wars off all kinds of proportions," Rana explained.

Wildwing look at Rana then at Raja who nodded. His turned his eyes back to the mess below him and sighed.

…..

Wildwing was fairly quiet the next day. He set it all up with Rana and Raja. They would be at the pond soon. He knew he need to let Talon go, but didn't know how to do it. He was suppose to tell her about this before now, but couldn't come up with a best way to do so. Talon was pretty much back to her happy self, but something was off about her. Wildwing wondered if she sensed where he had gone last night and knew what was to come.

"You're being kind of quiet. Is something wrong?" Talon asked. Wildwing looked down at the girl sitting beside him. Her crystal blue eyes staring up at him with innocence and complete trust. His stomach tightened.

The group was sitting around the tv. Grin and Mallory were playing chess, Tanya was reading a book while Duke was content to watching the tv as Nosedive searched for something to watch.

Wildwing passed a glance to all the other ducks. They seem to have noticed something was up with him too. He ran a hand over his head. He screwed up. He was out of time and he hasn't prepared any of them for this. "T…Talon…"

"Yes?" Wildwing's stomach tightened even more as he looked back into her eyes. Before either could speak again a slit opened up. Rana and Raja stepped through.

"What is this?" Mallory asked.

"How did you get in here?!" Nosedive added.

"You didn't…" Rana looked at Wildwing.

"I couldn't," Wildwing replied as his eyes dropped to the floor. All the ducks, but Duke, looked to their leader for an explanation. Duke just closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Couldn't what?" Talon asked. When Wildwing didn't answer, she grabbed his arm. "Wildwing, what's going on? Why are _they_ here?"

Wildwing stood up and took a couple steps towards the twins. He clenched his fists, whipped around, looked directly at Talon with a blank face and said, "I want you out."

"What? What are you talking about?" Talon asked with a bit of humor in her voice, but that faded as reality slowly began to set in with all of them. "W-Why would I…I-I don't…"

"Dude, bro. What's going on? Tell me!" Nosedive demanded.

"Back off, Nosedive," Duke said in a stern voice. Nosedive looked at the older duck. The look in Duke's eye made Nosedive back down.

"Wildwing, I don't understand," Talon stood up and took a step toward's him.

"Get out!" Wildwing snapped.

"No! I won't leave! I don't have to go to _that_ world! I don't belong there! I belong _here_! I belong with…"

_Smack!_

Everyone's, including the twins, eyes widened. Wildwing had actually slapped Talon. Talon's eyes were filled with shock and betrayal as she looked back up to him, holding her now red cheek. "You have responsibilities that you must face. So grow up. You're not a child anymore."

"Fine! Take this stupid thing back! I don't care!" Talon screamed ripped off her communicator and threw it at Wildwing's chest before storming passed him and right into the slit. Raja immediately followed her. Rana stayed behind.

"I'm sorry," Rana said.

Duke stepped up to the girl, place a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "It's fine. Just…take care of her."

"We will," Rana nodded before leaving herself.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Nosedive demanded of his older brother. "How the feathers could you have just yelled…slapped…Wildwing, are you insane?!"

"Knock it off, Nosedive," Duke warned.

"No! Talon's part of _our_ family! How could he, and even YOU, just let her go like that?! I want to know! NOW!"

Wildwing clenched his fists and began to shake. He took a deep breath and just walked out of the room, leaving the other ducks with confusion and questions


	15. Hearts and Homes

Chapter 13

**Hearts And Homes**

**Note: I'm not gonna proof read this chapter so sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

Nosedive scratched his head and left Wildwing's room. He has literally been all over the pond looking for his brother but can't find him anywhere. Nosedive paused and looked at Talon's room. It's been seven months since she left, without saying goodbye. Ever since she's been gone there was a huge emptiness in the pond. The portal she opened up to Puck World was still in the Ready Room.

Mallory, Tanya, Duke and Grin did go through the portal. Duke was only able to stay for half an hour before returning to Earth. He felt out of place in his native world and felt a bit guilty. Grin was only about to stay for a couple hours before also returning back to Earth. Tanya had returned to her lab, finding it in shambles. She started to clean it up but was longing to go back to Earth. She went to talk to Mallory about it. Mallory went back to Puck Worlds special forces. The special forces had organized a clearing crew and they were working on getting Puck World rebuilt.

Mallory was feeling the same as Tanya. They wanted to go back to Earth, but stayed for a couple of days. They wanted to get a building set up around the portal and top of the line security system in place. They didn't want anyone to know about it and they didn't want anyone stumbling into the others world. After everything was set up they headed back to Earth. And Phil hasn't been around much either. None of the ducks could find out where he was going all the time.

Nosedive sigh. He couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed from Talon leaving the way she did. He was even feeling a bit betrayed for Wildwing not telling him why he forced Talon to go back to her world. When ever he questioned Wildwing about it Wildwing would just walk off or just sit there. Duke would often come to the aid of Wildwing, telling Nosedive that Wildwing must have a good reason for sending her away. He headed back to the Rec Room where the other ducks were hanging out.

"Hey, has anyone seen Wildwing?" Nosedive asked.

"He's in his room," Mallory replied.

"No he isn't. I was just there," Nosedive said. "I've looked all over and can't find him."

"Maybe he when out," Duke suggested.

"I don't know. He hasn't been in a 'going out' mood since Talon left," The room turned awkward at the mentions of her name.

"Let's see if I can find him," Tanya said, trying to break the awkwardness. She opened her communicator and tried to track down their missing leader. "That su-su-sup…odd."

"What is it, Tanya?" Mallory asked.

"His communicator isn't transmitting," Tanya said as jumped up and headed for Drake One. The others got up and followed. Tanya began typing away on Drake One. She couldn't find Wildwing. Duke rubbed under his chin in deep thought.

"Let's go look for him!" Nosedive said and rushed for the Migrator. He ran smack into the door. He stumbled back and looked at the door like it bit him. He walked back up to it and placed his hands on it. "Hey! It won't open!"

Tanya began to walk over to it but stopped when Nosedive was engulfed in a glow and tossed away from the door. The ducks, but for Duke and Grin, pulled out their weapons and stood in fighting stance. The glow engulfed their weapons and tossed them aside. "There's no need for those."

"That voice…" Nosedive said.

"We apparently have company," Grin said as Raja and Rana appeared in the room.

"What did you two do with my brother?!" Nosedive demanded.

"I don't think they have Wing, Dive," Duke said. He nodded at Rana, who nodded back. Duke turned and headed to the kitchen. "I'll make some coffee."

"May I assist you?" Rana asked.

"Of course," Duke smiled as Rana joined him at his side.

"So? How about a tour?" Raja asked with a goofy grin on his face. The remaining ducks stood around a bit stunned and not sure what to think as the door closed behind Duke and Rana.

"So, I'm guessing there's a reason you're here?" Duke asked.

Rana smiled brightly at him.

"So, how is she?"

…..

Wildwing stood surrounded by trees and feeling a bit surreal about the whole thing. At first he really wasn't sure how he got to this place. It was a special place that was on his mind a lot lately. He walked around and ended up starting at a particular spot on the forest floor. It was where he and Talon sat, playing thumb wrestling and talking. I was the first place she had opened up to him and told him her secrets.

When he heard a twig snap he turned to face her but was greeted by a blast of energy. The blast knocked him backwards, but he remained standing. He looked up, a bit stunned at the attack, and saw Talon standing there. Her head was down with shadows case over her eyes. She was wearing a white strapless mid drift, with a matching wrap that was trimmed in gold and had a slit all the way up to her right hip. She was also wearing silver bands around her upper arms, one on her right wrist and anklets as well as a silver circlet around her head. In the middle of her circlet was a blue topaz gem.

"Talon, what are…," Talon struck him again. Before he could say anything again, she struck him again. This time he stumbled backwards, but not from impact more of a shock that she was attacking him, he held up his arms to block the blast but it went through him. Wildwing fell on his backside and the mask slid off his face. He went to grab it. His eyes about popped out of his head when he saw his hand or what he thought was his hand.

He had an extra finger and his feathers were replaced with skin. He reached up and put his hands on his face. He was human…or he thought he was human. He sure wasn't a duck anymore. He was so confused by what happened that he didn't even see or hear Talon walking up to him until she kneeled between his legs and placed her hands on his shoulders.

He looked up at her. "Tal, what are you…"

"You're so stupid," Talon whispered as she captured his lips with hers. He kept his eyes opened from the surprise of everything that was going on. There were no sparks of electricity, no burning desire of flames between them, no signing birds, no bells ringing and the skies certainly didn't open. But there was emotion. There was love. Their bond seem to be growing from this. They broke the kiss at the same time. The shadows remained over her eyes as she spoke again. She gave a bit of a smirk and chuckle. "You really are stupid. How can you take any kind of beating from any opponent, remain standing and yet have the softest touch that would never break even the most fragile of glass in all the universes out there?"

Tears streamed down her face as she spoke. Wildwing sat quietly, watching and listening to her. He reached up and cupped her face in his hand. "I guess it's because I've held the most fragile glass in my hands."

"Uh," Talon finally looked up at him. His eyes, now a deep green, were soft and full of care.

"I never meant to hurt you…," Talon placed her fingers over his mouth. She shook her head.

"I know. I understand why you did what you did. It took me a while, but with Raja's help I was finally able to admit that you were right. They needed me and, in a way, I needed them too."

"So, you and Raja…?"

"We're still engaged, but we don't know if we're gonna go through with it or not."

"I see. So, what exactly did you do to me?"

"It'll only last twenty minutes. I've learned a lot behind back in my world. This is the technique that turned Ducaine's son into one of my kind. It's a forbidden technique. Raja and Rana both put up quit an argument about me wanting to learn it."

"Are you asking me to change?"

"No," Talon shook her head. "I love you just as you are. Wildwing, I don't know what will happen between us, but I know that I will always care about you. I still don't understand what the big true love means or feels like. And I've come to realize that you can't push those feeling out. You can't just jump on them just because you care deeply about someone. Only time will tell if you're truly in love with someone. I guess people forget that because they are in such a hurry to being with that one they're suppose to be with. It's much better waiting for it."

"You've matured," Wildwing smiled at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "You're no longer my little girl."

"Stupid. I'll always be your little girl. It was you who kept me. You're the one who opened the lock I had on my heart and soul. I will always be thankful and love you for that."

"So, this lasts for twenty minutes, huh?"

"Yes. I could make it last longer, but I don't…Why are you looking at me like…," Wildwing leaned in and kissed her. Talon blinked a couple times before closing her eyes and kissing him back.

…..

The group was sitting around the Rec Room when Wildwing and Talon came walking in. Everyone was expecting them to be holding hands and being all lovey dove, but they were. They just walked in the room like they would have before Talon left. Raja smiled at them. "I guess everything went well?"

"Yeah. It went well," Talon smiled. Raja just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What? Is there meaning behind that?" Nosedive asked.

"Don't worry about it, kid. You'll learn one day," Duke chuckled at his young friend. They all looked up when Phil came into the room.

"Talon! You're finally back! Wonderful!" Phil walked over to her and hugged her.

"Where have you been hiding? If feels like we haven't seen you for months," Mallory asked.

"Hey…sorry about that," Phil replied looking sheepish.

"Oh boy. What publicity stunt have you gotten us into this time?" Mallory asked with dread dripping in her voice.

"Only the publicity of adopting Talon," Phil replied.

"What?!" The ducks, but Wildwing, yelled.

"Well, technically, I've adopted her. That's why I've been practically M.I.A. these past few months. It was difficult to adopted her, since she wasn't here, but it's finally official," Phil turned to Talon. "I know you technically live back on you own planet, but you need a family here. Sorry I wasn't able to ask your permission to do this. I just thought…"

"I. LOVE. YOU. PHIL!" Talon hugged him.

"I guess that's a yes then," Phil laughed and hugged her back.

"We need to party!" Nosedive and Talon screamed at the same time. Wildwing shook his head at them two. They were defiantly back to normal.

End

**Author's final note: -.-' I know it's been, like, months since I updated this fanfic. My creativity has literally blown out like a candle. I can't even get a spark started. It was bugging the shell, yes i said shell ^.^ I love the turtles, out of me that I haven't finished this fanfic. Plus, on top of the no creative flow, I didn't know how to handle this chapter at all. I keep jumping back and forth between having Talon and Wildwing become a couple, but I am so sick to death of the whole "guy gets the girl" cliche that I wanna jump through the computer or tv and strangle anyone who does that in their story. These days I literally h-a-t-e that cliche. Everyone, when watch tv shows, is all "Oh my gosh! I hope so and so get together! They are so cute!". It's boring and outdated. I wish more people would focus on friendships instead of love. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! LATERS!**


End file.
